Imperdonable
by WienGirl
Summary: "¿Te jugarías el todo por alguien?" Esa es la pregunta que le hace Kanon a Milo una tarde tras un interesante descubrimiento en la casa de géminis. Universo Alterno ubicado antes de la saga de Hades.
1. La pareja de exiliados

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **1**

 **La pareja de exiliados**

.

.

.

Iba escaleras abajo pensando en la junta que acaban de tener con la diosa. Los Santos dorados sobrevivientes, los caballeros de bronce al servicio de la diosa así como la misma diosa en persona. En esa junta se decidió que, durante su estancia en el Santuario, sería Mu el asignado a la protección directa de Atena; algo así como un escolta personal y sus responsabilidades serían asistirla, acompañarla a diversos compromisos que tuviera entre otras funciones indicadas por el anciano Maestro al Santo de Aries quien solo escuchaba en silencio y asentía con la cabeza aceptando su cruel destino.

Milo pensaba divertido que poco faltó para que le dijeran a Mu que debía darle de comer a la diosa en la boca y ponerle un babero así como hacerla de niñera básicamente mientras ella estuviera en el Santuario los siguientes meses.

—Dioses que bueno que ni siquiera se me considero para ese horrible puesto. No hubiera podido soportar las funciones de niñera que hará Mu de ahora en adelante.

Paso rápidamente por la octava casa para quitarse la armadura y bajar al pueblo un rato a distraerse y comer algo antes de volver ya que le tocaría la guardia de la noche un rato. Las batallas habían terminado de forma abrupta con la baja de varios compañeros dorados tras la guerra de las Doce Casas y ahora, luego de la batalla de Atlantis, Atena estaba tratando de restaurar el orden mientras durara el tiempo de paz. Milo vio el despejado cielo sobre su cabeza sintiéndose muy bien ante el excelente clima y sin ninguna prisa siguió escaleras abajo pasando uno a uno los templos vacíos hasta llegar a Géminis.

El pasar por el pasillo central del cuarto templo noto que la habitación privada estaba abierta y se escuchaba que alguien estaba dentro sacando y metiendo cajones escandalosamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro para buscar al intruso y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Kanon escombrando en los pocos muebles que había dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Kanon?

—Hola Milo, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿A dónde vas de tan buen humor y vestido como civil?

—Iba al pueblo hasta que escuché el escándalo que tenías dentro de este cuarto.

—Estoy revisando todo lo que Saga dejo olvidado aquí antes de tomar el control del Santuario. Este lugar está hecho un asco y me propongo dejarlo habitable ahora que viviré en el templo un tiempo.

— ¿Y has encontrado algo interesante? —Milo nunca había visto lo que Saga guardaba en sus cajones, ni siquiera se lo hubiera imaginado.

En realidad no difería de lo que cualquiera pudiera tener en un cajón: algo de ropa empolvada, un par de juguetes viejos, algunos libros infantiles era lo que Kanon iba sacando y dejándolo en la cama poco a poco. Milo miraba muy interesado ya que cosas así eran las que contaban la historia de los gemelos o al menos una parte ya que tampoco era tan revelador lo que estaba apilado en la cama.

Hasta que el joven encontró algo que atrapo su atención de inmediato, Milo lo observaba con gran interés mover aquel objeto entre los dedos mientras lo limpiaba cuidadosamente con un trapo; por la mirada de Kanon lo que acababa de encontrar era un tesoro oculto o, al menos, un objeto de gran valor sentimental.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Milo no le veía forma desde donde estaba.

—Es un _Komboskini_ —Kanon le mostro el Rosario hecho con hilos que poseía cuatro cuentas y estaba anudado sujetando una gruesa cruz tejida con el mismo hilo—, se trata de un Rosario Ortodoxo que poseía mi maestra, fue un regalo del hombre que amaba.

—Imagino que tiene un gran valor sentimental.

—Lo tiene, para ella era especial como no te imaginas Milo. Se puede decir que la relación con y aquel hombre y el fruto de ello le costaron su rango como amazona y su estancia en el Santuario.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te contaré la historia de cómo fue la prueba final de Saga… claro si tienes prisa lo podemos dejar para otro momento.

—Vamos cuéntame, puedo ir al pueblo en otro momento —Milo se sentó al lado de Kanon bastante interesado en el relato.

Sucedió que el día de la prueba final de Saga estaba muy cerca, no obstante este llevaba semanas padeciendo fuertes jaquecas que no lo dejaban concentrarse del todo por lo que esa prueba llevaba meses reprogramándose y el Patriarca no le podía dar otra prorroga a Freda.

—Es importante que el entrenamiento concluya cuanto antes con la prueba final; si crees que Saga no está listo otra vez notifícame con tiempo pero no puedo posponer mes tras mes esa prueba Freda.

—Lo sé Excelencia, le pido me permita confirmar con los médicos si el estado de Saga será el óptimo para la fecha programada de su prueba final. Deme tiempo por favor.

—Llevas meses pidiendo tiempo Freda, ¿qué pasa?

—Saga lleva enfermo bastante tiempo, no sé qué tiene. A veces está lucido a veces se comporta tan distinto…

—He leído tus reportes sobre su cambiante comportamiento y pensé que ya tenías identificada la causa y la solución al problema.

—Aun no Excelencia…

—Solo tienes un mes. No te puedo dar más tiempo.

—Gracias Excelencia.

Las migrañas de Saga era porqué la maldad se estaba apoderando de su persona, Kanon sabía bien esta causa ya que él había estado presente cuando Saga fue intoxicado por el demonio que lo llevo a tomar posesión del Santuario pero Freda no lo sabía, ella no tenía conocimientos médicos como para diagnosticar esta y otras condiciones. El pequeño Kanon miraba atento como su maestra se esforzaba día a día para mantener bien a Saga sin frutos duraderos ya que estaba bien un par de días y luego volvía a caer y a tener un comportamiento extraño.

—Mi maestra se esforzaba demasiado por Saga —decía Kanon mirando la habitación—, yo sabía que pasaba con él y todos los problemas que nos daba pero un buen día ese resulto ser el menor de los problemas.

— ¿Por qué, qué paso?

—Una mañana la vi en el sanitario vomitando, se veía pálida y asustada. En ese momento se levantó corriendo y fue a buscar y rebuscar algo en los cajones; Saga y yo la vimos sacar todo hasta encontrar un calendario y obsesionada empezó a contar los días y se le veía muy preocupada.

La mente de Kanon viajo hasta ese día fatal, el día en que Freda se dejó caer llorando tras revisar el calendario: estaba embarazada y ese era el peor momento para enterarse ya que tenía encima el problema con Saga. Arrojo el calendario violentamente a la pared y al girarse vio a los gemelos que la miraban asustados.

—Tranquilos, no me pasa nada —mintió tratando de calmarse—. Saga tienes que estar listo para el día de la prueba final. Llevamos mucho tiempo de atraso, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

—Lo sé Maestra… —el chico la miraba asustado ya que no era normal ese comportamiento en ella.

El que Saga estuviera lucido ese día era vital ya que Freda sabía que destino le esperaba una vez que el Patriarca se enterara de que esperaba un hijo: era el exilio o renunciar al bebe.

—Así que eso es lo que ocurre con las Amazonas… —dijo Milo pensativo— por eso es que de repente desaparecen.

—Es correcto. Las que se embarazan son exiliadas del Santuario salvo que decidan renunciar a su bebe. Como podrás imaginarte mi maestra escogió la primera opción ya que amaba mucho al papá de su hijo.

— ¿Quién era el papá del hijo? —Pregunto con gran curiosidad.

—Solo sé que estaba como custodio del onceavo templo, el nombre se me escapa, se relacionó con mi maestra durante un par de años.

— ¡¿Del onceavo templo?! —Exclamo Milo muy sorprendido— ¿Te refieres a Bogdan, el maestro de Camus?

— ¿Lo conociste?

—Claro que si pero era un hombre muy estricto con el entrenamiento, los horarios, las comidas, con todo. No puedo creer que se haya relacionado con una Amazona y hayan tenido un hijo —Milo estaba sorprendido por lo pequeño que era el mundo en el Santuario y como todos se relacionaban aun a escondidas.

—Eso no es todo. Obviamente Saga paso la prueba ganando la armadura en la fecha indicada por el Patriarca pero nuestra Maestra fue juzgada y mandada al exilio sin piedad ni consideración por sus esfuerzos. Supe que Bogdán fue exiliado también y posteriormente mandado llamar para entrenar a su sucesor.

—A Camus…

—Así es, Saga me comentó alguna vez que Bogdán se llevaría a Camus a Siberia porque él estaba exiliado allá y cuando se cumpliera el día de la prueba final él sería regresado al exilio definitivamente sin poder volver.

—Entonces no murió en esa prueba… bueno, Camus nunca me hablo de eso —comentó Milo pensativo—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado qué clase de persona era realmente.

—Bueno él no está muerto ni Freda —dijo Kanon sonriente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Los vi hace pocos días en una zona turística de Atenas. Iban Freda, Bogdán y sus tres hijos felices como cualquier otra familia normal que es ajena a este mundo en el que vivimos.

—Vaya, a pesar de todo la historia tuvo un gran final.

—Si, es la parte buena.

Se quedaron callados por un momento antes de continuar hablando.

— ¿Tu Maestra lo amaba mucho, Kanon?

—No teníamos idea de cuánto hasta esa noche que tuvo que revelarle la verdad. Yo me salí de la cabaña para seguirla mientras hablaba con la maestra de Afrodita, una mujer llamada Narcisa, que le aconsejo le dijera a Bogdan. Freda lo hizo y el hombre lejos de dejarla sola se puso muy feliz, la apoyo en todo y creo que el que fueran exiliados era parte del plan para seguir juntos aun fuera del Santuario. Ella rara vez hablaba de ese hombre pero las pocas veces que los vimos juntos sabíamos que se amaban más allá del entendimiento.

—Vaya…

—Dime algo Milo, ¿tu serías capaz de jugarte el rango y la armadura por alguien? —Kanon seguía sacando cosas de los cajones.

—No Kanon.

— ¿No, por nadie?

—Por nadie —Milo no titubeo ni un solo momento y miraba a Kanon fijamente.

— ¿Ni por Shaina? —pregunto mordaz.

— ¿Por qué me jugaría el todo por ella?

—Vamos Milo, todos sabemos que la Cobra es tu novia y lo mucho que te ama.

—Se me olvida lo entrometido que eres —Milo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica pero lo cierto es que el comentario del gemelo no le molestaba—, no es mi novia y no me jugaría nada por ella. Solo dormimos juntos a veces —indico sin siquiera inmutarse o mostrar alguna otra emoción.

—Claro Milo…

—Ay por favor, ¿deberás crees que tengo un noviazgo con ella? Estás equivocado.

—La hemos visto ir al octavo templo varias noches a la semana, no creo que vaya porque no quiera nada contigo.

—Ella va porque quiere ir, se aburre supongo y busca qué hacer.

Milo se puso de pie en dirección a la puerta.

— ¿Entonces no te jugarías el todo por nadie?

—Es correcto, por eso extenúo precauciones para no cometer ningún error que me cueste todo lo que he luchado. Los entrenamientos no son nada sencillos como para perderlo todo por una tontería. ¿Tu te jugarías el todo por alguien?

—Quien sabe… —Kanon lo dijo sonriente encogiéndose de hombros— Muy bien Milo, diviértete en el pueblo.

—Nos veremos luego.

Milo salió del cuarto templo en medio de algunas risas luego de la plática con Kanon. La historia de Bogdan y Freda era demasiado bonita para creerla, pero era normal ya que seguramente el gemelo no tenía todo los datos de lo que había pasado realmente. Un exilio no debía ser cosa fácil o no al menos como Kanon lo planteaba. Por un momento pensó que tal vez el relato era la versión " _oficial_ " de la historia pero no toda la verdad.

En cuanto a él nunca se permitiría el exilio por nadie, cada quien debía rascarse con sus propias uñas y en todo caso prefería quedarse solo a meterse en un problema de ese tipo.

.

Regreso el pueblo ya entrada la noche, le toco una fiesta y decidió perderse un rato entre la multitud que bailaba y comía alegremente. No quería pensar en nada concreto en ese momento, se sentía muy bien pese a que había perdido a buenos amigos como Camus en las batallas pasadas, era optimista con el tiempo de paz.

—Hola Milo —una voz femenina salió de la oscuridad y lo intercepto escaleras arriba casi llegando a su templo.

—Buenas noches Shaina —le respondió con cortesía mirándola a los ojos.

—No me hables como si no me conocieras —dijo molesta sin quitarse la máscara.

—No entiendo, ¿Cómo quieres que te hable entonces?

—Déjalo así, no importa. ¿Vamos adentro?

—De acuerdo, solo un rato ya que tengo guardia por la noche.

Ella solo iba a verlo cuando quería compañía por las noches, Milo no necesitaba entender su manera de proceder cuando se molestaba si estaba claro que no quería nada con él más que pasarla bien.

—Estuve charlando con Kanon el día de hoy —decía Milo recostado en la cama, apenas iluminado por la luz de la lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

— ¿Sobre qué hablaron? —Shaina estaba a su lado recostada también mirando el rostro de su amante.

—Sobre su maestra, una chica llamada Freda.

—Sí, he oído de ella. Fue exiliada por quedar embarazada de un caballero dorado. El Santo del onceavo templo me parece.

— ¿Sabes qué paso con ambos?

—Fueron exiliados. Freda no quiso renunciar al bebe y una mañana la pusieron en un barco con destino a quien sabe dónde como suelen hacer cuando corren a alguien de aquí. De él no te sé decir, dicen que también fue exiliado pero en Siberia donde entrenan todos los caballeros de los hielos. No supe más después de eso.

—Dice Kanon que los vio en Atenas, parece que ahora viven felices rodeados de hijos.

— ¿Tú crees lo que dice Kanon? Sabes bien que mete las narices en todo pero no es de fiar.

—Quien sabe…

— ¿Tú te irías al exilio por alguien Milo? —pregunto Shaina con curiosidad.

—No creo. La vida aquí es muy complicada como para desertar, sería un tanto para nada. ¿Tú te irías al exilio por alguien?

—Yo tampoco, como dices es muy difícil llegar hasta donde estamos para renunciar a todo.

Milo no dijo más y Shaina cerró la noche con un largo beso antes de que él se fuera a su rondín. En el fondo le habría gustado escuchar otra respuesta pero por el momento le bastaba con la compañía del joven.

.

.

 **Continuará** …

.

.

.

 ***Notas:** De nuevo estoy aquí con otra historia que espero les guste. Aun no revelo el ship que escogí pero espero lo encuentren interesante. Gracias por leer.


	2. La profecía de las estrellas

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **2**

 **La profecía de las estrellas**

.

.

.

La lectura de las estrellas era algo que le gustaba mucho pero le costaba bastante trabajo descifrarlas. Saori aparto la mirada del telescopio e intento hacer su interpretación en el mapa astral que tenía sobre la mesa; garabateo algo tachándolo enseguida para escribir otra cosa y volverla a tachonear. Sus interpretaciones eran sobre tiempos de paz acompañados de agradables cambios a su alrededor. Por supuesto era falso ya que siempre que creía que venían tiempos de paz algo tenía que interrumpirla.

Por ejemplo en ese momento Mu observaba como comenzaba a impacientarse por no tener la lectura adecuada. Kanon le estaba impartiendo la clase y también la observaba con detenimiento; Saori concluyo que eran ellos quienes no la dejaban concentrarse pero no sabía cómo expresarlo sin ofenderlos.

Desvió la mirada a otro punto del templo donde estaban. Se trataba del viejo templo sobre Starhill ubicado en segunda montaña más alta del Santuario donde el Patriarca solía ir a meditar y recibir instrucción de la misma Atenea en persona; en este caso Saori quiso tomar clase de Astrología y Astronomía ahí, consideró que el lugar era el adecuado a pesar de haber olvidado por completo la altura a la que estaba situado y lo complejo que era subir hasta allá pero una vez llegada a la cima se apreciaba la magnífica vista de la ciudad y el pequeño templo que albergaba pergaminos y pergaminos con las lecturas recopiladas tras cientos de años de leer las estrellas.

— ¿Todo bien Atena? —Pregunto Kanon calmadamente— ¿puedo ver lo que ha interpretado hasta ahora?

—No espera, aún no he terminado —respondió rápidamente tapando su trabajo.

—Muy bien.

Kanon no dijo más y esperó pacientemente sin quitar los ojos de Saori. Ella por su parte habría deseado que cualquier cosa se llevara al gemelo a otra sala del templo para que ella pudiera concentrarse pero no pasaba, estaba nerviosa como si estuviera en medio de un examen muy complicado y mirando de reojo a Mu veía que el joven estaba divertido ante esa escena.

—Ven un momento Kanon —dijo el Santo de Aries quebrando el silencio—, hay algo que necesito consultarte.

—De acuerdo —Kanon se olía la jugarreta pero acepto, iba a darle a Saori algo de ventaja porque la joven estaba con la cabeza en las nubes siendo cosa rara en ella.

Saori agradeció infinitamente que Mu se llevara lejos a Kanon y así regresó la mirada al telescopio que le permitió ver el magnífico cielo estrellado y despejado; las estrellas más brillantes resplandecían ante ella dándole un mensaje aparentemente muy claro y, sin pensarlo, comenzó a escribir lo que veía redactando un párrafo que rezaba algo así:

" _Un periodo de felicidad inundará el mundo durante varios meses, en ese tiempo se podrá ver como el amor y la paz llenaran los corazones de las personas habiendo varios frutos de ese amor pero la paz no será duradera; la discordia y los celos se apoderarán del ambiente colapsando lo creado y terminando en gran tragedia_ ".

—Qué extraño… —pensó la joven sin entender— ¿Me habré equivocado en la lectura?

Como se lo esperaba algo quebraría el tiempo de paz, podría significar que un nuevo enemigo estaría al acecho dentro de algún tiempo y ella debía estar preparada pero no estaba del todo segura. Se quedó intranquila con la mente intentando entender el mensaje, ni siquiera noto cuando Kanon se paró al lado de ella tomando el pergamino revisando la redacción.

—Que fatalista fue tu interpretación.

—Lo siento, creo que me volví a equivocar.

—Puede ser o puede que no, en realidad las lecturas no son cien por ciento exactas pero esperemos que el tiempo de paz que está aquí sea duradero muchos años.

—Tienes razón. Me esforzaré por hacerlo mejor.

—Bueno Atena, aun tienes mucho que aprender, yo creo que es todo por esta noche.

—Muy bien.

Apagaron las velas y los tres salieron rumbo al Santuario.

Kanon bajo rápidamente ya que tenía algo de practica pero Mu ayudaba a Saori a bajar por la estrecha escalera de piedra tardándose mucho más ya que debía tener mucho cuidado en que la joven pisara correctamente los diminutos escalones o se irían para abajo los tres; el gemelo miraba de vez en vez si no tenían problemas pero nada más. Por órdenes del mismo anciano Maestro el único autorizado para ayudar a la diosa en tareas como esa era Mu. Nadie más tenía permiso para asistirla a ese nivel.

—Pobre Mu, bien dijo Milo que sería niñera de la diosa en vez de Santo de Aries y seguramente cuando sea el momento será Kiki quien tome su lugar en tan tediosa tarea —pensaba Kanon con bastante fastidio.

Era cierto que veneraba a la diosa pero no tanto como para servirla cada minuto del día porque desde esa asignación de funciones rara vez se le veía a Mu por los pasillos de las doce casas y muy rara vez bajaba a Aries; la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en el Gran Templo Principal. Kanon jamás se hubiera imaginado lo demandante y exigente que era la diosa y deseaba que Mu se volviera casi inmortal e inmune a todo para que nada le pasara y nadie más que él tuviera que lidiar con ella.

Prácticamente la vida del Santo de Aries estaba dedicada a la diosa sin poder pensar en otra cosa, al menos mientras ella estuviera en el Santuario ya que cuando tuviera que ir al Oriente sería su mayordomo Tatsumi quien la cuidara.

En cuanto vio que llegaron con bien a la entrada del templo de Atena decidió dejarlos ya que debía retirarse a dormir porque le tocaba la guardia por la mañana temprano y necesitaba algunas horas de sueño al menos.

—Me retiro a descansar, buenas noches Atena —hizo una reverencia y se retiró de ahí.

—Gracias por la clase Kanon, te veré mañana.

—Muy bien.

— ¿Por qué no vas a descansar Mu? Desde aquí puedo llegar sola a mi habitación.

—Lo siento pero la orden es que la escolte hasta allá —respondió el muviano con toda calma dispuesto a no aceptar la sugerencia.

—Bien… —dijo ella sin decir más mientras veía como Kanon iba con pasos veloces por el pasillo.

Saori no dijo nada más pero, de verdad, deseaba que Mu la dejara sola por un momento; parecía más su sombra que su escolta, no se separaba de ella más que para dormir o usar el baño, fuera de eso la acompañaba a todas partes. Se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel como " _Custodio_ " y la joven no quería reconocerlo pero le cansaba que la trataran como muñeca de porcelana, como si con cada paso que diera pudiera romperse. Mu era excelente persona pero demasiado estricto con todo y apegado a las reglas en forma casi paranoica.

—Buenas noches Atena, que descanse —El santo hizo una profunda reverencia al dejarla en la puerta de su habitación—, la veré mañana.

—Gracias Mu, que descanses también.

La joven se sintió muy aliviada al verlo alejarse aunque se quedara con otros dos guardias fuera de su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta fue directo a la ventana a seguir mirando las estrellas y aun inquieta por lo que acababa de leer en ellas.

— ¿Qué nuevo enemigo tendremos que enfrentar?

Miro el calendario y noto lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad y, por un instante considero la posibilidad de organizar una pequeña fiesta con los caballeros sobrevivientes puesto que no había podido festejar pero ahora no sería posible ya que debía estar alerta por cualquier cosa.

—Ojalá se nos permitieran varios meses o años llenos de cosas positivas pero no será posible al parecer—lanzo un largo suspiro sintiéndose triste ya que apenas terminaba una batalla cuando tenían otra en puerta.

Su habitación era lujosa y espaciosa, no tanto como la de su residencia en Japón pero si lo suficiente como para tener una gran cama con dosel con sus dos mesas de noche, dos cómodas con un largo espejo en el centro, una chimenea y un amplio librero lleno de fotos con Seiya y otras con los demás caballeros de bronce además de otra foto con su difunto abuelo mientras que los estantes de abajo estaban llenos de libros. La joven miro todo el lujo que la rodeaba; en realidad era la jaula de oro en la que vivía de forma permanente ya que no tenía permitido salir ni explorar el mundo exterior salvo que Mu la acompañara y no era tan simple puesto que el joven jamás la dejaría ser.

—Se a la perfección toda la responsabilidad que pesa sobre mi pero odio vivir como muñeca metida en una vitrina…

Al mirar al horizonte veía las luces de la ciudad en la lejanía y un pequeño deseo nació en su corazón: el poder ir una noche a la ciudad y ver la vida nocturna en todo su esplendor aunque no pudiera tomar parte de ella, con solo ver le bastaba para satisfacer su curiosidad. En ese momento deseo haber hecho todas esas cosas cuando aún era libre, cuando aún no era la diosa al frente de todos, a la que todos reverenciaban y a la que debían cuidar en cada paso que daba.

—Si tan solo pudiera convencer a Mu… —se quedó pensativa un momento pero sin poder llegar a una conclusión útil.

Sin más se fue a la cama analizando como pedirle a Mu que la llevara a la ciudad al menos una vez. No podía esperar hasta su regreso al oriente ya que había prometido quedarse por varios meses para poner orden en el Santuario aunque creía que terminaría por volverla loca tanto encierro y tal vez sería bueno volver antes pero no lo sabía aun, de todos modos no era libre en casa ya que el otro que la custodiaba como oro era Tatsumi haciendo parecer su mansión como una gran caja fuerte en vez de su hogar.

Solo quedaban en su mente ese deseo y la inquietud por el nuevo enemigo. Pensando en eso y lo otro no podía dormir.

.

Kanon se encontró con Milo escaleras abajo, este miraba las estrellas también y no pudo resistir el molestarlo un poco siquiera pero tuvo que esperar ya que Mu iba pocos pasos detrás de él.

—Buenas noches Mu, o debo decir " _Super niñero_ ".

—Basta Kanon, no debes hablar así de nuestra diosa —Mu estaba molesto ya que Kanon jamás tenía algo de respeto por nadie.

—Super niñero… —Milo se les unió y medio de risas—, solo a Kanon se le ocurren semejantes cosas pero si Mu, dinos como te va.

—Sigan burlándose —Mu no dijo nada más y siguió su camino dejándolos en el octavo templo.

—Es increíble que siga al pie de la letra semejante orden —decía el gemelo— ¿realmente crees que la diosa lo necesite cada minuto del día?

—Quien sabe, quizás en el fondo sea una niña mimada incapaz de hacer las cosas por ella misma, tal vez en su casa tenía un ejército de sirvientes que hacían todo por ella —decía Milo algo pensativo— aunque, como bien dice Mu, es nuestra jefa y le debemos respeto.

—El respeto lo tiene Milo aunque sería bueno que aprendiera a cuidarse sola y a concentrarse.

— ¿Vas a la cama?

—Es correcto Milo, a ti te gusta retozar pero yo prefiero dormir, que descanses.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Milo no pudo más que reír al comentario.

Shaina no había ido esa noche lo que le dio tiempo de dormir una larga siesta no obstante ya no estaba cansado como para seguir durmiendo hasta dentro de un par de horas por lo que sin más camino hacía piscis para pensar un poco y visitar el templo de Acuario; extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo y confidente y ahora que no estaba no tenía con quien compartir nada. Por momentos se sentía muy solo aunque estuviera rodeado de personas.

Desde Escorpión hasta el Templo Principal estaban vacías las casas del Zodiaco, ni un alma alrededor siendo solo oscuridad ya que tampoco se encendían las luces en esos templos. Milo sentía mucha soledad en el ambiente pero al llegar al gran templo noto que una luz estaba encendida en un costado del segundo piso; una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad y soledad que reinaban en el ambiente, el joven se preguntó quién estaría despierto tan tarde y víctima de la curiosidad se acercó por la parte de abajo tratando de ver si había alguien cerca de la ventana y, en efecto, había alguien mirando las estrellas.

Era la diosa Atena quien miraba la inmensidad del cielo con mucho pesar y algo de preocupación. Estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana con tan solo la luz de una vela a su lado y parecía estar absorta en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que Milo la observaba desde abajo. El joven la miraba extrañado ya que no se esperaba verla despierta tan tarde y algo en su mirada no le gusto, ¿acaso se avecinaba una nueva batalla?

—Tal vez esté preocupada por la llegada de un nuevo enemigo… no puede ser —Milo no vio más y se retiró de ahí consternado y con una idea en la cabeza.

No podría dormir tampoco si es que esa idea se volvía realidad: la posibilidad de que la diosa estuviera preocupada o a la espera de un nuevo enemigo o una nueva batalla estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza sin dejarlo descansar.

—Eso me pasa por meterme en lo que no me importa —se culpó pero ya era tarde.

Al ir escaleras abajo noto que había una figura delgada entrando al octavo templo, seguramente era Shaina por lo que espero un poco antes de seguir bajando. Se quedó un momento en la entrada de Acuario para salir de dudas y, efectivamente, era ella quien regresaba a la entrada principal y se quedaba de pie ahí. Lo estaba esperando pero él no tenía ganas de darle gusto esa noche entonces haría algo que no se debe hacer: pasar la noche en otro templo. No quería compañía pero no sabía si solo esa noche o de ahí en adelante.

Para su buena fortuna la puerta de la habitación de Acuario estaba abierta así que entro con toda confianza como solía hacer y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Solo quería irse a la cama y meterse en sus pensamientos.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : He aquí el capítulo dos, mil gracias por leer y por sus reviews.


	3. Historia de tres personas

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **3**

 **Historia de tres personas**

.

.

 _Yeah, what I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone…_

.

.

.

Esa mañana Shaina estaba de excepcional mal humor ya que había ido a buscar a Milo como hacía cada dos o tres noches y el escorpión simplemente no se apareció en toda la noche. Estuvo haciendo guardia en la puerta por horas sin que él diera señal de vida. Había intentado entrar en la habitación privada sin permiso para revisar si estaba dentro pero no estaba ahí al parecer ya que lo llamo muchas veces sin recibir respuesta corroborando que él no estaba en casa y la puerta tenía el cerrojo puesto. ¿Dónde habría pasado la noche, con alguien más acaso?

—Si hizo eso lo mataré —pensaba furiosa mientras intentaba concentrarse en el entrenamiento esa mañana y el árbol al que intentaba darle un fuerte golpe parecía moverse de su sitio haciéndola enojar aún más— ¡Maldición, ¿por qué son así las cosas?! —finalmente le había dado derribándolo de un golpe.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesta? —La voz de Marin vino detrás de ella, la joven pelirroja la observaba con toda calma con los brazos cruzados— ¿Algún problema con Milo acaso?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, es un idiota!

— ¿Y ahora qué paso Shaina?

—Anoche fui a buscarlo y nunca tuvo la decencia que aparecerse dejándome plantada.

—Bueno si ya habían quedado en verse me parece muy grosero lo que hizo.

—En realidad no habíamos quedado en vernos, es algo que hacemos simplemente. Algo así como un acuerdo hecho entre nosotros sin necesidad de confirmarnos las visitas.

—Qué te digo... ¿Cómo pretendes que él sepa que irás si no avisas? —Marin sonaba extrañada ante tal razonamiento— ¿Qué tal si salió con los otros dorados y regresaron muy tarde?

—No él jamás volvió, prácticamente lo espere toda la noche.

—Ay Shaina…

La joven cobra no quería que su amiga le recalcara lo que era obvio: Milo era libre de salir por las noches si quería y no tenía por qué avisarle o pedir permiso. La realidad era que a Shaina le molestaba bastante pero no quería admitirlo.

—Bueno, no importa ya que tenemos una relación abierta y no dependo de él para estar bien.

— ¿Estas segura? No suenas muy convencida.

—Claro que si… —no podía engañar a Marin, su amiga la conocía muy bien— ojala me tomara más en cuenta, yo no me lo saco de la cabeza en todo el día y él jamás piensa en mí, lo visito casi cada noche y él jamás viene a verme —lo dijo con gran pesar sin poderse contener.

—Shaina has estado así por bastante tiempo, ¿no crees que es mejor que lo dejes ir y pienses en otras cosas? Yo creo que Milo no está interesado en…

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —la joven lo dijo resuelta lanzando una mirada fulminante a Marin, dejar a Milo era algo que no haría nunca ya que mucho le había costado retenerlo como para dejarlo ir— Pero ojalá fuera más como al principio, cuando lo empezaba a conocer. Era alguien diferente y no sé en qué punto cambio tanto.

La mente de Shaina viajo varios meses atrás, tras el final de la batalla en las doce casas, cuando sus pensamientos los ocupaba Seiya, el joven Pegaso obsesionado con su diosa, y del que había cometido el error de enamorarse ciegamente. Tras llorar el último rechazo del chico fue que se encontró con Milo a quien comenzó a tratar de la nada y quien se le acercó tras verla sentada en una columna derruida.

—La tarde está estupenda —le dijo parándose detrás de ella.

La joven lo miro sin saber qué decir ya que en ese momento jamás se hubiera imaginado siquiera que hablaría con el Escorpión dorado. Se quedó callada observándolo con curiosidad esperando a que siguiera hablando.

— ¿No te lo parece? —sonrió mirándola por un momento y devolviendo la mirada al infinito.

—Sí, la tarde es estupenda.

Acto seguido Milo se sentó a su lado y la observó por un momento una mirada que no le conocía así como un atuendo distinto lo que inquietó mucho a la joven cobra ya que él no llevaba armadura sino ropa de entrenamiento y se le vía extraño en esa facha. En realidad estaba sonrojada pero eso no se veía bajo su máscara cosa que ella agradeció bastante.

—Qué extraño que hables conmigo —dijo Shaina rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Por qué extraño?

—Vamos, sabes bien que no es normal que un caballero dorado hable con una amazona. Ustedes casi nos miran hacia abajo.

—Eso fue antes —Milo esbozó una sonrisa que a Shaina le gustó mucho y que nunca le había visto—, los tiempos han cambiado y las cosas mejoraran seguramente así que sería bueno que nos empezáramos a llevar bien entre todos, ¿no crees?

—Pues… —era la primera vez que un hombre la dejaba sin saber qué decir— creo que tienes razón y ojala que nos lleváramos mejor.

—Debo irme, te veré luego.

Fue tan amigable que Shaina sintió que aquella conversación se había dado en una especie de realidad alterna donde Milo no era el santo dorado prepotente y odioso que era sino el agradable y parlanchín colega que acababa de mostrarse. La joven no lograba entender de donde había surgido tal amabilidad y mucho dudaba de sus intenciones aunque no hubiera hablado ni cinco minutos con él.

—Qué extraño, ¿Qué pretenderá? —eso era lo que ella tenía en la cabeza.

Así fue como en las siguientes semanas en las que Milo se mostró excepcionalmente amable y cercano a Shaina; de repente aparecía ilegalmente en el campo de amazonas o la sorprendía entrenando en el Coliseo apareciendo de repente y animándola a que diera su mejor esfuerzo mientras entrenaba, ella daba lo mejor de sí cada vez que lo veía llegar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos poco a poco las cosas se tornaron más cercanas entre ellos casi sin darse cuenta.

Milo era increíblemente detallista cosa que la joven jamás se hubiera imaginado y aquello le gustaba porque nadie la tomaba en cuenta como él, nadie la hacía sentir lo que él y menos del modo que Milo sabía. Debajo del caballero orgulloso estaba un joven completamente diferente y romántico.

Si aquello era un sueño ella no quería despertar hasta que el destino le dio un giro repentino a su historia. Había algo de él que solo ella conoció un tiempo…

— ¿Por qué Milo cambio tanto? —Marin no entendía esa parte del relato.

—Eso me gustaría saber… —la joven cobra se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos mirando al infinito— Es como si fuera otra persona, como si sus pensamientos fueran los de alguien más y no el hombre que conocí en esa ocasión ni en las siguientes. No quiero perderlo aún más.

— ¿Shaina has hablado con él de esto?

—Lo he intentado pero siempre lo estropeo todo ya que pareciera que el mensaje no es el que intento transmitir o no le digo las cosas como pienso que son… no lo sé Marin, ojalá pudiera volver el tiempo atrás.

—De nada sirve lamentarse y lo sabes bien, sería mejor que hablaras con él a detalle sobre cómo te sientes tal vez puedas resolver algo y dar con esa razón que no entiendes de su comportamiento.

—Es probable pero no lo he visto, pareciera que no quiere verme y hace todo lo posible por evadirme.

—No podrá con esos juegos siempre, dale un poco de tiempo y cuando menos lo espere llega con todo para recuperarlo.

—Suena a buena idea.

—Todo saldrá bien ya verás.

De verdad lo esperaba porque para ella era una situación terrible el ver como Milo se alejaba más y más sin entender el por qué.

.

Milo estaba en la habitación privada del octavo templo analizando el pequeño tesoro que había tomado prestado de la habitación que era de Camus: un viejo walkman que estaba sobre la mesa de noche junto con dos casetes de música mezclada, Milo los escuchó completos esa noche imaginándose que Camus los habría escuchado también una y otra vez así que esa noche durmió mejor que nunca recordando al que fuera su mejor amigo en vida.

Sin poderlo resistir se los llevó consigo como " _préstamo_ " ya que lo ponía muy melancólico escuchar esa música en la habitación de su amigo, era mejor escuchar esa música una y otra vez en su propia habitación así podría perderse en sus pensamientos sin ser molestado por nadie. No conocía ni una sola de las canciones en los casetes pero eso poco importaba, solo quería escuchar a fondo cada canción así como Camus lo hizo en su momento.

Pero no podía del todo, no con el rostro de la diosa en su cabeza y la expresión en sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que esa mirada presagiaba algo malo, un nuevo enemigo quizás o una batalla que estaba inminente; de alguna forma sabían que algo se avecinaría ya que estaban reunidos en las doce casas por algo en particular pero no sabían que era o que sería. Tal vez ahí estaba la señal.

—Solo espero que no se trate de una batalla tan cruel como la que tuvimos o la que hubo en Asgard o en Atlantis… espero que el tiempo de paz sea realmente duradero como lo esperamos.

Esa decisión no dependía de nadie más que del destino mismo y este decidiría por ellos sin duda. Milo se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, estaba por quedarse profundamente dormido cuando la paz y la calma de su habitación se vieron interrumpidas por los insistentes golpes en la puerta. No era Shaina eso no lo dudaba más bien parecían los golpes de…

—Milo ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Kanon retumbo por todo el templo rompiendo el silencio.

—Ya te escuché, enseguida salgo —se levantó rápidamente y fue a atender la puerta cuando al abrirla se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su colega— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Mu, vamos a la casa de Virgo a discutir un tema importante.

— ¿Qué pasa con Mu?

—Vamos, hay que darnos prisa.

—Oye espera… —apenas le dio tiempo de ponerse los zapatos para bajar corriendo detrás de él.

Los caballeros dorados de Tauro, Géminis, Leo y Virgo estaban en medio del sexto templo consternados organizando una junta de emergencia por algún tema relacionado con Mu y que nadie sabía con exactitud salvo Kanon al parecer.

—Escuchen —dijo el gemelo con voz alta atrayendo la atención de todos—, tenemos un problema inminente sobre los hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa con Mu, Kanon? —el león dorado fue el primero en demandar una explicación.

—La diosa descubrió está tarde que está enfermo y que necesitará cuidados en su tierra natal.

— ¡¿Cómo que enfermo?! —Aldebarán acaparo la atención con su presencia pero preocupada voz— Eso no puede ser lo vimos apenas hace un par de días gozando de buena salud.

—Por lo que la diosa comenta no se trata de un padecimiento que se vea a simple vista sino de una condición propia de la gente de la raza de Mu. No es grave por ahora ya que si nuestro colega se trata a tiempo podrá volver a estar al cien para cumplir con su misión. Les comento esto ahora mismo ya que debemos estar preparados porque es un hecho que uno de nosotros se encargara de ser el custodio de la diosa y el designado no podrá cambiar el puesto salvo que sea por una condición como esta.

— ¿En qué momento la diosa nos dará el aviso? —el que hablo con toda calma fue Shaka quien no parecía estar consternado o eso daba a entender.

—Nos convocará mañana pero me encomendó adelantarles este aviso para que no vayan a bajar al pueblo si es que lo tenían planeado hasta que ella nos haya convocado así mismo nos pide nuestra total discreción. Está prohibido hablar de esto con nadie, ¿les quedo claro?

Milo sintió la mirada de Kanon sobre él y Aioria; el gemelo lo decía por Shaina y Marin seguramente ya que si ellas se enteraban seria por boca de ellos y de nadie más. Más valía que las dos jóvenes no supieran ni una palabra al respecto por ahora.

—Nadie más que nosotros sabrá de esto Kanon —Aioria se adelantó a cualquier comentario que pudieran hacerle.

— ¿Mañana nos darán los detalles de la condición de Mu y cuanto tardara en recuperarse? —Intervino Aldebarán genuinamente preocupado por su colega.

—Es correcto, como les mencione no es nada grave ya que Mu está en tiempo de tratarse correctamente y volver a estar recuperado. El pasara la noche en el templo principal para evitar ser cuestionado al respecto y se viole la confidencialidad que la diosa está solicitando.

—Está bien —fue lo que todos dijeron al unísono pero les había molestado el modo en que Kanon manejo toda la situación aunque nadie dijera nada.

Rompieron filas y cada quien se retiró a su templo a descansar a la espera del comunicado de la diosa. Milo se retiró preocupado por la condición de Mu y extrañado por todo el tema de la confidencia, estaba claro que a nadie le gustaba que se divulgara su estado de salud y el que Kanon los hubiera tratado como un grupo de chismosos no le había gustado para nada pero no valía la pena molestarse por algo así.

Al llegar a su templo camino a la parte posterior mirando hacia el templo principal donde estaban las habitaciones de la diosa y donde, seguramente, Mu estaría también. Era probable que pasara algún tiempo en las fuentes medicinales del Santuario mientras se marchaba a su tierra para tratar su padecimiento. No se esperaba tal noticia y quería mostrar su apoyo pero no era posible subir y mostrar su simpatía ya que seguramente no sería bien visto hasta dado el comunicado oficial.

—Mu… ¿Qué te paso amigo? —pensó con gravedad muy preocupado.

Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que Mu se fuera cuanto antes a tratar, aun no sabían que condición tenía o qué enfermedad siquiera pero en esos casos lo mejor era darle prioridad y tratarse cuanto antes.

Regreso a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave y poniéndose los auriculares del walkman se perdió en la música hasta quedarse dormido sin escuchar nada más.

.

Saori llevo personalmente la cena a Mu esa noche, lo había hospedado en una de las mejores habitaciones de huéspedes que tenía el templo principal. Se sentía culpable de haberse molestado con él por cumplir su deber como custodio ya que ahora que no lo tenía no sabría qué hacer. Tendría un sustituto sin duda pero nadie como Mu; con el joven podía hablar de muchas cosas aunque la reprendiera y le diera instrucciones sobre cómo comportarse.

—Te traje esto Mu, come un poco.

—Por favor Atena, estoy bien y a tiempo de tratarme para quedar recuperado.

— ¿De verdad? —ella estaba por llorar desconsoladamente pero el santo de Aries hacia lo imposible porque eso no pasara.

—De verdad estoy bien, no tiene por qué preocuparse tanto por mí.

—Como no preocuparme si estás enfermando.

—No moriré si me trato a tiempo como ya se lo he comentado.

Saori trataba de pensar con la cabeza fría pero no podía, se estaba saliendo su lado más sentimental como si ella hubiera sido la responsable de la enfermedad de Mu aunque sabía internamente que no era así. Lo de Mu era propio de su raza y no culpa de nadie más.

—Lo siento Mu, te estoy tratando como a un desvalido y no como el Santo poderoso que eres. Perdóname por eso —dejo la cena en la mesa de noche y se sentó muy apenada en el sillón frente a la cama.

—No hay nada que lamentar o qué perdonar, entiendo su preocupación y le agradezco infinitamente. Lo que me importa ahora es dejar listo todo para mi partida y dejarla con un buen custodio que la cuide tanto como yo.

—Es cierto, tengo que ver el cambio de puesto.

—No se preocupe de eso por ahora y vaya a dormir tranquila. ¿De acuerdo? —le sonrió profundamente.

—Bien Mu, buenas noches.

Ella salió muy triste y con un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas, el cambio de custodio no era tan trágico aunque no lo pudiera ver en ese instante y solo pensaba en como apoyar a Mu en ese momento tan difícil.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

*Notas:


	4. El sustituto de Mu

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **4**

 **El sustituto de Mu**

.

.

.

 _Are you there, beloved one?  
Will you help me carry on,  
and lead me through the sunrise?_

.

.

.

Saori intento por todos los medios postergar el terrible aviso de la enfermedad de Mu algunos días más, no quería dar aun esa mala noticia aun hasta que la partida de él fuera inevitable. Estaba en su habitación dándole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez ya que en lo profundo de su persona no deseaba que Mu partiera para no volver a saber de él en quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Salió y camino por el largo pasillo hasta el gran salón del trono donde Kanon la esperaba de pie frente a la puerta mirándola con gravedad.

—No puede alargar por más tiempo el aviso a los demás sobre Mu.

—Lo sé Kanon lo que estoy pensando es solo convocar a los caballeros dorados y dejar el mensaje entre ellos y yo, no veo necesario hacer extensivo el aviso a los demás.

—Será como desee, tal vez sea lo mejor así evitaremos que se haga alboroto entre las amazonas y los caballeros de bronce.

—Sí, es lo mejor lo de Mu debe de quedar entre nosotros.

— ¿Y ya pensó en el sustituto?

La joven sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Kanon sobre ella, no había hecho esa selección aun y no estaba lista para pensar en quien sería el reemplazo de Mu; al menos no por ahora, que intentaba lidiar con el orden en el Santuario, en su empresa y en su propia vida. Lo que menos quería era otra sombra que la siguiera por cada rincón del Santuario.

—No, todavía no he pensado en eso.

—Es importante que elija entre uno de los caballeros sobrevivientes. No puede andar por ahí sin la escolta adecuada.

— ¿Crees que algo vaya a pasarme dentro del Santuario si ando yo sola?

—Sí, es probable.

Kanon la miraba con dureza y no se veía dispuesto a aceptar un NO por respuesta. Saori no sabía cómo lidiar con eso ni qué decirle para que dejara el tema por la paz, noto que el gemelo tenia especial interés en saber quién quedaría como el custodio aunque la parte buena era que ese puesto no lo podía desempeñar él ya que había sido elegido por el anciano maestro como Cabeza del grupo de Santos dorados sobrevivientes, algo así como el jefe de todos ellos.

— ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras proponer? —dijo ella al fin cabizbaja.

—Pues… —Kanon pensó un poco en los candidatos— Aioria es noble y muy entregado pero a veces se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones, no lo creo el candidato idóneo.

— ¿Aioria de Leo? Bueno su hermano era un ejemplo de virtud según tengo entendido tal vez él tenga algo de eso.

—No creo… sabe bien que aun los hermanos más cercanos tienen ideas y caracteres diferentes —pensó un poco antes de continuar— Aldebarán, por su parte, es grande e imponente pero demasiado blando en el interior y necesito de alguien que la proteja y que no solo imponga presencia.

—Kanon eres demasiado duro con tus apreciaciones.

—Créame es por su bien.

—Shaka está demasiado metido en su mundo, pasara más tiempo dentro de sus meditaciones, platicas con Buda y esas cosas que cuidándola. No, definitivamente no es el indicado.

—Solo queda Milo, ¿crees que sea el adecuado?

—Es probable. De hecho ha cambiado mucho, antes era más visceral y desde hace no mucho lo veo más centrado y objetivo. Pienso que podría hacer buen papel como custodio.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —Saori no entendía de donde se había sacado esa conclusión ya que de todos los caballeros presentes Milo era con quien menos cruzaba palabra.

—Ha demostrado fidelidad y no lo veo tan cercano a Ud. Eso será bueno ya que Mu se había vuelto cercano cosa que no debe ser. El custodio debe protegerla aun a costa de su vida sin mirarla de ningún otro modo.

—Ya veo, creo entender por qué elegiste a Milo.

La realidad era que ella tenía buena relación con casi todos menos con el Escorpión dorado, de hecho, el trato era casi nulo ya que sabía que el joven pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus cosas, su entrenamiento y su deber. Tal vez no era mala elección del todo ya que el trato sería más enfocado pero Milo no la dejaría ir a la ciudad sin cuestionarla o poner objeciones alegando que sería peligroso. No daba todo por perdido pero no estaba segura de esa elección, al menos Kanon hubiera propuesto a alguien un poco menos arisco.

—De acuerdo, pondremos a Milo como el primero en la lista.

—Yo creo que es una buena elección pero tendremos a alguien más en mente si así lo desea—dijo Kanon al fin cediendo un poco.

Tras la junta con Kanon, la joven diosa camino con paso lento hacia la parte trasera del gran templo principal, debía pasar la estatua de Atena así como los jardines privados para llegar a la parte donde estaban las fuentes medicinales; un pequeño oasis en medio de las montañas destinado al cuidado de los males físicos de los caballeros de mayor rango o de mayor confianza tanto de la diosa como del Patriarca. Lleno de fuentes brotantes, piscinas con aguas termales y bellos paisajes parecía un lugar de descanso más que un sitio para curarse. Había pequeños chalets aquí y allá y en uno de esos estaba Mu mirándose al espejo en busca de algún cambio en su cuerpo que fuera visible a los ojos de la diosa.

No quería preocuparla de más, estaba seguro de que el agua con bicarbonato lo ayudarían en gran medida a combatir los males que comenzaban a molestarlo y que amenazaban con empeorar. Con ir a casa, descansar y llevar una buena dieta era más que suficiente pero el joven no quería irse así nada más y dejar a la diosa a su suerte. Esperaba que el seleccionado para suplirlo entendiera el gran peso que cargaría sobre su espalda y cumpliera sus funciones como era debido.

— ¿Mu? —Saori toco la puerta con cuidado y casi timidez. Desde que le avisara de su enfermedad ella estaba muy triste y compasiva todo el tiempo. No le gustaba que lo tratara como un desahuciado— ¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto, adelante —se acomodó la ropa y la miro con amabilidad apenas cruzo la puerta.

—Tendré todo listo para tu viaje en el momento en que decidas partir, todo corre por mi cuenta.

—No es necesario que se moleste.

—No es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer y no acepto un no por respuesta —afirmo alegre esbozando una sonrisa.

—Le agradezco mucho todas las atenciones, no sé qué hice para merecer tanto —dijo el muviano sonriente.

—Más de lo que crees.

—Por cierto, ¿dígame si ya eligió al nuevo Custodio?

—Kanon me propuso al Escorpión Milo, ¿tú que piensas?

—No es mala elección en realidad, una que yo no hubiera elegido pero creo que él cumplirá bien con sus funciones. Está más centrado que antes, ya no se deja llevar por emociones inútiles y es más objetivo. Creo que lo hará bien aunque me gustaría instruirlo un poco si me permite.

— ¿Quieres darle algún consejo? —pregunto la joven sonriente.

—Sí, algo por el estilo si me permite.

—Muy bien pero deja que antes haga el aviso oficial.

.

El aviso de la diosa había tomado casi dos días de espera lo que tenía a los caballeros dorados impacientes y a la expectativa de lo que fueran a anunciarles. Milo estaba sorprendido por varias cosas a su alrededor: no había visto a Shaina desde hacía casi cuatro días ni a Kanon, tanta calma a su alrededor lo estaba asustando e impacientando. Sabía que no ocurría nada malo por el momento pero tanto silencio no era normal.

—Aunque exija respuestas no me queda más que esperar —dijo resignándose a la silencio y hermetismo que lo rodeaba hasta el aviso de la diosa.

—Es increíble verte tan calmado —Aioria cruzo la puerta del octavo templo, Milo lo observo y tampoco se le vía muy tranquilo.

—Lo mismo digo aunque creo que estás menos calmado que yo.

—Estoy impaciente por escuchar noticias de Mu.

—Creí que también tenías curiosidad por quien será el nuevo custodio de la diosa —dijo Milo de repente.

—No en realidad, no creo figurar para ese puesto. No estoy hecho para ser custodio y estar como niñera de la diosa todo el tiempo. Sería un gran honor pero ese trabajo no es para mí. ¿Tú crees que serás elegido?

—La verdad no lo sé, no me había planteado esa posibilidad ya que no suelen tomarme en cuenta para cosas como esa.

—Ya veo. Personalmente me tiene sin cuidado a quien elijan sabes mientras haya alguien en el puesto está bien.

—No es solo que haya alguien en el puesto Aioria —Shaka apareció de repente en la puerta del octavo templo, llevaba ropa de entrenamiento, sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre pero su semblante lucia diferente, se le veía más sereno aunque igual de imponente—, ser el custodio de la diosa es una gran responsabilidad y una tarea que no se puede tomar a la ligera.

Mientras Shaka hablaba la mente de Milo regreso a esa noche donde vio a la diosa en la ventana algo preocupada, ¿acaso sabría ella de la enfermedad de Mu en ese momento o lo presentía y de ahí sus preocupaciones? Pudiera ser aunque no era del todo seguro pero no tenía tiempo de ahondar en sus preocupaciones ya que Kanon apareció en ese momento y los miraba a todos duramente.

—Busquen a Aldebarán y suban al salón del trono, la diosa está por dar el aviso. Solo seremos nosotros nadie más puede entrar a esa reunión.

—De acuerdo.

Ahí estaba el aviso que todos temían: la partida de Mu y la elección del nuevo custodio.

.

Saori miraba con gravedad como los cuatro caballeros dorados ataviados con sus armaduras entraban en la sala, ella ocupaba el trono mientras que Mu estaba parado a su lado mirando a sus colegas con sorpresa ya que, aunque intentaban disimularlo, lo miraban con algo de compasión. El joven se imaginaba que el rumor de su enfermedad se había regado por todo el Santuario.

Kanon fue el último en entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bien… —Saori se puso de pie tratando de contener su nerviosismo yendo de un lado al otro del trono— seguro saben por qué estamos aquí, creo que no es un misterio lo que ocurre en nuestras filas en estos momentos.

Los cinco hombres postrados frente a ella no respondieron pero ella sabía que la noticia de la enfermedad de Mu ya no era secreto, los cinco lo sabían.

—Mu deberá irse del Santuario por un tiempo debido a una enfermedad que empieza a ser latente y que es propia de su gente. No se preocupen estará bien dentro de poco ya que estamos a tiempo de curarla. Necesita cuidados, descanso y una buena dieta. Los cuidados deben ser dados por un profesional de su tierra y, al no tenerlo aquí, es por eso que debe marcharse a un sitio adecuado para curarse.

Saori vio las miradas de todos, estaban llenos de preguntas que necesitaban ser resueltas.

—No se preocupen por mí —Mu tomo la palabra mirándolos como siempre—, estaré bien amigos. De verdad, no quiero que sufran mi ausencia ya que no me estoy muriendo, volveré dentro de poco ya recuperado. Por favor, les encargo mucho a la diosa, en especial a la persona que se quedará a suplirme.

Kanon se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar en medio de Mu y Saori.

—La persona que se quedara en lugar de Mu será el Escorpión Milo quien fue elegido dado su actual desempeño y evolución en su vida como caballero dorado —Kanon hizo el anuncio lo más solemne que pudo mirando duramente a Milo.

El joven escorpión estaba sorprendido por dentro y no sabía ni qué decir ya que jamás se imaginó ser él el elegido para suplir a Mu. Tan solo se puso de pie frente a todos haciendo una profunda reverencia a la diosa y al santo de Aries

—Estoy honrado por ser el nuevo Custodio y daré lo mejor de mí para cumplir con mi tarea.

Saori lo observó por un momento, jamás lo había visto tan de cerca ni había apreciado la forma que tenía Milo de mostrar fidelidad a su deber hasta ese momento. Lo que era cierto es que la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa y trataba de mostrarse lo más ecuánime posible.

—Ese era el aviso que debía darles ya pueden retirarse o bien pueden quedarse a charlar con Mu un rato—anuncio la diosa con amabilidad—, Milo ven un momento por favor.

Milo vio a todos rodeando a Mu y dándole palabras de aliento mientras que él iba con Atena y Kanon a la parte de atrás del salón del trono.

—Milo, entiendes que de ahora en adelante tu vida le pertenece enteramente a la diosa Atena, tu dedicación deberá ser cien por ciento a ella y sus solicitudes —comenzó a decir Kanon como si estuviera leyendo una especie de sentencia de muerte— el ser custodio es una tarea de tiempo completo porque la mayor parte del tiempo estarás aquí al pendiente de ella, únicamente se te permitirá ir a tu templo por las noches a descansar y durante el tiempo que la diosa esté en oriente revisando otros asuntos.

—Entiendo.

—Deberás asistirla desde el amanecer hasta dejarla en su habitación al anochecer, está prohibido que permanezcas aquí a deshoras así como durante sus ausencias, ¿ésta claro?

—Entendido Kanon.

—Mu hablará contigo antes de partir —dijo Saori de repente—, te pido que escuches con atención las indicaciones que vaya a darte.

—Claro que sí.

—Te daré el resto de las instrucciones por la mañana.

—Gracias Kanon —dijo Saori mientras el gemelo salía a despedirse de Mu.

Milo se quedó de pie observando toda la escena y desviando la mirada de vez en vez al lugar donde estaban todos con Mu, deseaba estar ahí también para despedirse de su colega y tener algo de tiempo para asimilar el giro que acababa de dar su vida.

—Mu hablara contigo en un momento —Saori pareció leerle el pensamiento—, no te preocupes tendrás la oportunidad de despedirte de él, sé que todo esto ha sido repentino y no les avisé con tiempo que habría cambio de Custodio.

—No se preocupe, entiendo que haya sido así dadas las circunstancias.

—Lamento que Kanon no tenga modo de pedir o decir las cosas, perdona su rudeza.

—Yo lo conozco, no hay nada que disculpar —indico con suavidad.

Le había molestado como Kanon tomo la palabra y anuncio el cambio de custodio ignorando por completo que la diosa y Mu estaban presentes, eran tan controlador y mandón que era difícil de creer que hacía tiempo era un recluso en una prisión y ahora era el jefe de todos ellos. Dejo por un momento a Kanon de lado y espero paciente a que Mu terminara de hablar con todos, no era necesario apresurarse.

Saori observaba como Milo no llevaba prisa en nada, era paciente y esperaba su turno con toda calma. Sin duda tenerlo como custodio sería toda una experiencia; estaba segura de que le costara mucho poder entablar una buena relación con él. Era probable que todo fuera a ser como Jefa- Subordinado.

—No puedo creer que Mu se vaya a ir —dijo la joven rompiendo el silencio.

—Si es por su bien —comenzó a decir él— entonces no debería estar triste porque en esa ausencia se recuperara.

—Eso lo sé…

—Hay que pensar positivo, pidamos lo mejor para Mu y verá como el tiempo se pasara rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estará de regreso.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Mu se acercó a ellos tras terminar de charlar con todos, se le veía algo triste por tantas despedidas pero no dejaba de lado sus obligaciones antes de partir.

—Bien, los dejo a solas un momento —Saori camino hacia Kanon abandonando el salón del trono sin decir nada más.

Mu miro a Milo con la misma amabilidad de siempre y este correspondió sonriendo.

—Me da pena escuchar que te vas pero me alegra saber que te estarás tratando.

—Gracias por las palabras, es una pena que solo charlemos en circunstancias como esta cuando hubo tiempo de sobra —dijo Mu con algo de pesar en la voz— y es aún más malo que nos despidamos en medio de instrucciones respecto a tu nuevo puesto en vez de como simples amigos.

—No tienes que lamentarte por eso, yo entiendo es solo que… aun no acabo de asimilar todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta mañana.

—Lo sé. Escucha la tarea parece muy simple pero la diosa es frágil sabes.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Es una diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra pero aún está aprendiendo y necesita mucha orientación y apoyo, ¿me explico? No serás solamente un simple custodio sino un consejero para ella. Habrá ocasiones en las que se sienta perdida y Kanon es demasiado duro para entender muchas cosas como para hablar con ella de la forma adecuada.

—Comprendo…

—Serás su guía Milo y es importante que siempre tengas eso en mente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Claro que lo entiendo —no entendía a donde quería llegar con esas conclusiones.

—Solo te pido que no pierdas el eje de tu puesto, a veces la convivencia nos lleva por caminos ajenos al correcto.

—Por dios Mu, se perfecto cual es mi lugar y el de ella. Como se te ocurre…

—Tenlo en mente Milo, solo eso.

—Lo tendré en mente —afirmo algo fastidiado por las conclusiones de Mu, pareciera que tenía tiempo para imaginar cosas que no eran.

Ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente y Milo volvió al octavo templo para poner en orden sus cosas ya que empezaba su nueva asignación desde mañana al amanecer. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar en ese día ya que su vida acababa de dar un giro de 360 grados pasando de simple caballero dorado a custodio de la diosa dedicando su vida entera a ella a partir de ese momento. Lo único que no entendía era a donde iban las últimas palabras de Mu.

— ¿Por qué pensó si quiera en algo así?

Se sentó en su cama sin entender apenas llego a su habitación quitándose la armadura. Saori era la diosa y la jefa de todos ellos, no era un objeto de deseo y estaba más que prohibido verla de otro modo además apenas si la conocía porque nunca habían intercambiado palabras hasta ese momento.

Mu se equivocaba eso era un hecho, seguramente algo en su té de la mañana estaba malo como para pensar en cosas así.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : Sé que la historia va muy lenta pero me estoy tomando mi tiempo en narrar todo lo mejor posible, espero no se estén aburriendo mucho. Gracias por leer.


	5. La fragancia y el piano Parte 1

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **4**

 **La fragancia y el piano**

 **Parte 1**

.

.

.

" _El alma de los seres, es su aroma"— Patrick Süskind._

.

.

.

Milo se encontraba en su habitación poniendo un par de cosas en orden antes de trasladarse al templo de la diosa esa mañana; su vida comenzaba un nuevo capítulo saliendo de la rutina que había llevado desde que fuera aprendiz para estar al servicio de la diosa directamente; al principio se había sentido asustado pero consideró que ese cambio era lo que necesitaba en su vida porque, de repente, todo se había vuelto monótono, el convivir con la diosa más de cerca y hacer otras cosas le vendría bien.

Antes de salir repaso una serie de indicaciones dadas por Kanon ya que no quería olvidar nada ni comportarse inapropiadamente; tenía que demostrarle a la diosa que podía ser tan buen custodio como Mu o aún mejor que él.

—Deberás estar presente al amanecer y estar listo justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de la diosa, por supuesto que tienes prohibido entrar, esperarás afuera hasta que ella salga no importa el tiempo que tome.

—Muy bien.

—Una vez que salga deberás acompañarla a que tome sus alimentos; si ella te ofrece puedes sentarte donde te indique y acompañarla siempre y cuando sean sus deseos, de no ser así deberás esperar a que yo me reúna con ella como hacemos cada media mañana para que puedas comer algo, ¿entendido?

—Si.

Kanon hablaba y hablaba sobre las tareas que Milo deberá desempeñar a partir de ese momento, el escorpión noto como este se daba aires de grandeza al momento de decirle todo eso; básicamente eran reglas lo que debía saber y se resumían en lo siguiente: acompañar a la diosa a donde le pidiera y obedecerla en todo menos en una cosa:

—No puedes salir del Santuario sin mi permiso, ella es la diosa y puede ir y volver cuando lo desee pero tú no Milo salvo que yo te autorice.

— ¿Por qué la restricción?

—Estamos encuartelados hasta nuevo aviso y nadie puede irse sin que yo lo sepa. Si ella sale por algún asunto de trabajo su mayordomo vendrá por ella, en esos casos no es necesario que la asistas.

—De acuerdo.

Más valía no poner objeciones porque discutir con Kanon no llevaba a nada y él siempre salía ganando los pleitos como fuera. A veces lo odiaba por eso pero no podía hacer más que obedecerlo hasta que las instrucciones fueran otras. Vistiendo su armadura fue directo a la puerta de la habitación de Saori para esperar a que saliera, miro el cielo mientras subía las escaleras observando que el amanecer estaba muy cerca.

Al llegar a la habitación indicada en el segundo piso del gran templo lanzo un profundo suspiro y esperó postrado frente a la puerta de la joven.

—Buenos días Milo —Saori salió de su habitación casi dos minutos después y hasta la nariz de Milo llego un aroma muy suave, como a flores frescas que emanaba de la joven y que lo distrajo por un momento.

—Buenos… buenos días Atena —hizo una reverencia y ella lo miro amablemente.

—Vamos a desayunar algo, acompáñame quieres.

—Claro que sí.

Ella camino frente a él hacía un salón ubicado en el piso de abajo mientras el joven iba pocos pasos detrás de ella, jamás había sentido un aroma como ese aunque no recordaba a ninguna mujer que oliera igual o mejor que la diosa, odiaba tener tonterías en la cabeza por algo como un aroma así que intento poner atención a su alrededor ya que nunca había estado en esa parte del templo y no quería perderse.

El pasillo largo y abierto los llevo hasta un amplio e iluminado comedor de larga mesa y varias sillas alrededor donde unos escuderos ya preparaban todo con alimentos para ambos.

—Yo me siento aquí y tú enfrente, ¿de acuerdo? —señalo justo el sitio frente a ella. La diosa se sentaba en la silla a mitad de la mesa.

—Si Atena.

El desayuno consistía en fruta fresca, té, tostadas y los alimentos que a ella le gustaban básicamente. Milo no había desayunado algo como eso en mucho tiempo y aquella comida tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado desde su llegada al Santuario le gusto bastante. Le vino bien un desayuno como ese que le levantaba mucho el ánimo y lo invitaba a comenzar bien el día.

— ¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo puesto? —pregunto la joven sonriente con su taza de té en la mano.

—Por el momento está bien —respondió algo serio bajando la mirada observando atentamente el plato que tenía enfrente.

—Ya veo.

Saori no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con él aunque no es que estuviera muy interesada en relacionarse con su custodio pero ya que iban a pasar casi todo el día juntos lo mejor era que se rompiera el hielo entre ellos aunque parecía que él no lo veía así. Tal vez ella debería hacer lo mismo y solo concentrarse en su deber y funciones dejando de lado a Milo, así él también podría cumplir mejor su trabajo y ambos no tendrían problemas.

Por su parte Milo no sabía cómo comportarse, que debía hacer o decir ante la presencia de la diosa ya que no quería ser inapropiado, lo mejor era guardar silencio hasta que ella formulara una pregunta o sacara algún tema de conversación.

Terminaron los alimentos en silencio y en cuanto ella termino su te él dejo de comer también.

—Tengo una práctica de piano, acompáñame por favor —índico sin más poniéndose de pie.

—Claro.

Saori había comprado un piano para hacer más amenas sus tareas diarias y porque lo había dejado un buen tiempo, no quería olvidarlo por lo que le gustaba tocar un par de piezas antes de salir a recorrer el territorio como hacia cada dos o tres días. Aquella mañana pensaba en pedirle a Milo que la llevara a recorrer algún sitio que no conociera, quería ver algo nuevo pero no sabía bien a donde.

El salón del piano estaba al otro lado del templo, oculto detrás de la gran biblioteca en un cuarto privado y lejos del bullicio de los pasillos principales por donde pasaba la servidumbre, ni siquiera Kanon tenía acceso a esa habitación por lo que ahí Saori se sentía más en confianza para ser ella misma y dejarse llevar por la música.

Milo entro en aquella habitación intrigado por el enorme piano negro de cola que tenían guardado ahí, con cuidado de no ser visto por ella, lo observo con detenimiento y vio como Saori se sentaba frente al instrumento levantando la tapa dejando ver las teclas blancas y negras mientras que el joven regresaba a la puerta cerrada para dejarla sola.

—Espera, no puedes salir o sabrán que estoy adentro —indico Saori con suavidad—, quédate a un lado de la puerta hasta que termine ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien.

Ella hizo un par de calentamientos con sus manos y se preparó para interpretar una hermosa música que impacto a Milo desde la primera tonada. Primero empezó suavemente a tocar una melodía algo melancólica mientras él la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos porque era la primera vez que veía a alguien tocar el piano. Tan solo bastaron un par de canciones para que él se enamorara de ese estilo de música y escuchara con los ojos cerrados solo dejándose llevar.

Saori vio el rostro de Milo por un momento, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía levemente, con ese gesto le demostró que la música era de su agrado por lo que pensó un poco en la siguiente melodía esperando que su oyente lo disfrutara; le gustaba que la gente que la escuchara tocar el piano lo disfrutara aunque solo había tenido un par de oyentes en toda su insipiente carrera musical: su abuelo y su mayordomo.

Milo abrió los ojos al escucharla tocar el piano más y más rápido, la velocidad de sus dedos lo tenía sin habla ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que música así era posible. Al observarla con detenimiento noto que ella disfrutaba tocar ese instrumento porque sonreía mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, tocaba como si conociera esas melodías de memoria o las hubiera ensayado mil veces. Él estaba extasiado ante la interpretación.

— ¿Habías escuchado música clásica antes? —ella dejo de tocar para preguntarle y esperaba paciente una respuesta.

—No, es la primera vez que escucho un piano. Solo los había visto pero no sabía cómo sonaba uno y menos había conocido a alguien que supiera tocarlo.

—Escucha esto —Saori interpreto con esmero una pieza de Beethoven que Milo escuchaba con igual emoción pero esa melodía era diferente, la conocía de algún lado aunque no recordara de dónde—. Creo que esta canción si la conoces ¿verdad? —dijo ella observándolo con curiosidad.

—Me parece que sí pero no estoy seguro…

—Se llama " _Para Elisa_ " —comentó sonriente—, es muy famosa y seguramente la has oído antes en la radio tal vez.

—No lo recuerdo, puede ser que sí.

Saori siguió con su interpretación por varios minutos más. Como Milo no podía objetar que ya llevaban mucho tiempo en eso se limitó a escuchar con atención y a disfrutar de la música como si nada más importara a su alrededor. Definitivamente la joven diosa era una virtuosa en la música, seguro era una característica de los dioses saber cosas como esa y él era afortunado por haber podido apreciar eso en persona.

—Toca hermoso Atena —dijo de repente y sin pensar.

—Vaya gracias… me alegra que te haya gustado, interpretare otra y espero también te guste —esta vez la pieza elegida fue una de Chopin, uno de sus famosos valses que Saori tanto amaba.

A Milo le pareció estar en un sitio muy alejado del Santuario; como si fuera parte de la nobleza de un reino perdido y estuviera viendo a una princesa bailar y esa princesa era Saori. En ese punto su corazón dio un respingo y dejo de imaginar tonterías. En ese instante ya no escuchó el resto de la música y espero a que ella terminara sin pensar en nada más.

—Sabes eres el primero que me escucha tocar el piano— dijo ella de repente dejando a Milo callado sin saber que decir—, todos los demás custodios me esperan afuera hasta que termine mi practica pero contigo fue diferente.

—Gracias por el honor —respondió el joven algo apenado—, su música es muy bella. ¿Dígame hice algo bueno para merecer escucharla?

—Había que romper el hielo de algún modo y la música es excelente para eso. Te agradezco por escuchar y creo que lo dejaremos hasta aquí ya que tengo que revisar unos pendientes con Kanon. Vamos al salón del trono.

Por fortuna la práctica de piano termino y fueron directo a ver a Kanon así que ya no habría más distracciones en su cabeza puesto que tenía que poner atención a lo que el gemelo tuviera que decir y nada mejor que la falta de tacto de este para volver a la realidad.

—Espera afuera ya que las pláticas con Kanon son confidenciales —dijo la joven apenada cerrando la puerta del salón.

—Genial… —pensó Milo algo molesto alejándose de ahí caminando al balcón más cercano para mirar la gran vista de todo el Santuario desde el templo.

Se cruzó de brazos tratando de verse imponente pero tenía la bella música de piano en la cabeza junto con el aroma de la joven cuando salió de su habitación por la mañana. De verdad que esos dos elementos jamás se los hubiera esperado y, por un momento, deseo no haberlos conocido ya que ahora no se los podría sacar de la mente el resto del día.

—No, no. Debes concentrarte. Mu confía en ti —se dijo con molestia hacia sí mismo por las tonterías que solía pensar cuando no tenía misiones que cumplir o entrenamiento que hacer.

—Pareciera que tienes mucho tiempo libre —le decía Camus cuando ambos eran más jóvenes y Milo se la pasaba con la cabeza en las nubes sentado en alguna rama de los arboles cercanos—, aterriza y ocúpate de tu entrenamiento.

—Vamos Camus, no seas tan estricto.

—Pierdes mucho el tiempo Milo, te reprenderán.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por la bella música de piano que le había llegado a lo profundo de su ser y que le enchinaban la piel aun recreada en sus pensamientos. En cuanto pudiera bajar al pueblo buscaría en la tienda de música algo de piano para tenerlo y escucharlo en su habitación por las noches. Aquel fue un bello descubrimiento a pesar de todo.

—Vamos Milo —Saori se paró a su lado tocándolo del brazo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, es momento del recorrido por los territorios del Santuario.

—Muy bien —estaba un poco desconcertado ya que no había notado el pasar del tiempo al estar metido en sus divagaciones.

—Buen día Milo —Kanon apareció detrás de él con ese aspecto imponente que últimamente se manifestaba más y más—, llevarás a la diosa al campo de las amazonas ya que no lo conoce y desea saber más de las guerreras, te quedarás cerca de ella pero no olvides que nosotros no tenemos permitido el acceso.

—De acuerdo lo tendré en mente, vamos —le indico a la diosa que ella se adelantara.

Ella iba delante de él andando despacio, la joven no tenía prisa alguna en llegar a ninguna parte mientras que Milo tuvo que bajar la velocidad de sus pasos varias veces, ahí noto cuán rápido caminaba para llegar a cualquier sitio y Saori, por su parte, caminaba a paso medio disfrutando de la mañana, de los árboles y el panorama a su alrededor. Tal vez él tendría que aprender a andar con más calma y no como si tuviera el tiempo como enemigo.

De la nada ahí estaba el suave aroma a flores una vez más, Saori iba pocos pasos al frente y su fragancia llegaba hasta la nariz de Milo distrayéndolo de su deber una vez más y como no podía pedirle a la diosa que no usara esa fragancia se las tendría que ingeniar de ahora en adelante para impedir que ese suave aroma le llegara hasta el cerebro transportándolo muy lejos de ahí así tuviera que ponerse en la nariz las pinzas para colgar la ropa recién lavada.

— ¿Por dónde llegamos al campo de amazonas? —Pregunto la joven con toda la inocencia del mundo— Disculpa es que nunca había venido a esta parte del Santuario.

—Es por aquí, no se preocupe —respondió sin pensar guiándola por todo el interior del Santuario hasta el camino a las fueras que llevaba al sur y al campo de las Amazonas.

Saori estaba fascinada por lo bien que Milo conocía todos los territorios y atajos para llegar a todas partes, le gustaba que la llevaran a conocer sitios nuevos y estar abierta a todo lo que pudiera aprender. En ese momento observó lo imponente que el joven se veía delante de ella y como evitaba que caminara por sitios peligrosos, si tan solo fuera un poco más accesible la compañía sería muy grata.

—No te preocupes ando bien —replicó ella cuando él trató de evitar que resbalara.

—No trae el calzado adecuado para caminar por todo el empedrado que lleva hasta nuestro destino —Milo señalo las zapatillas que Saori llevaba puestas y, aunque eran de tacón bajo, señalo que se cansaría de más.

—No pensé en traerme otros zapatos, lo siento.

—No hay problema por eso iremos por este otro camino que será menos pesado para Usted.

—De acuerdo me parece buena sugerencia.

No paso mucho antes de que Saori diera un paso en falso pocos minutos después y se lastimara el tobillo para molestia de Milo quien previamente le había dicho que no llevaba los zapatos adecuados para caminar por ahí. El joven sujeto a la diosa del brazo ayudándola a sentarse para revisarle la herida.

—Este torcido solamente —dijo ella con un par de lágrimas en los ojos tocando su tobillo.

— ¿Duele mucho?

—Sí, algo…

Al tocar su tobillo sintió la tersa piel de Saori, además del suave aroma que emanaba de ella y que disfruto con culpa mientras trataba de usar su cosmos para curarle la herida. Sujeto el tobillo con ambas manos y de él emano un aura cálida que la joven sintió en su herida y que la confortaba aliviando el dolor, cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo el cálido cosmos de Milo el cual era armonioso y lleno de paz de alguna forma.

Marin y Shaina iban saliendo del campo de las amazonas, tomaron el camino hacía el Santuario yendo con paso algo apresurado. La joven cobra era quien llevaba algo de prisa ya que estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido con Milo en días anteriores, deseaba ir a descargar su furia entrenando arduamente en el Coliseo hasta caer rendida pero ambas no contaban con encontrarse la escena de Milo curando el tobillo de la diosa a medio camino. Ambas se quedaron calladas observándolos.

—Es mejor que ayudemos… —dijo Marin pero Shaina la tomo del brazo deteniéndola — Vamos Shaina, la diosa necesita apoyo —replicó la joven en voz baja.

—Yo creo que con Milo es más que suficiente para ayudarla… —soltó a Marin del brazo dando media vuelta y marchándose con paso rápido por donde vinieron.

—Espera… —Marin no pudo decir más puesto que fue directo tras de su amiga.

Milo no noto la presencia de ambas jóvenes, Saori tampoco supo que las amazonas habían estado ahí ya que estaba muy concentrada observando como su custodio trataba de curarla.

—Hay que volver —dijo Milo de repente—, no puedo hacer más aquí. Regresemos, la llevaré a las fuentes medicinales. Visitaremos el campo de las amazonas en otro momento.

—De acuerdo.

Como ella no podía ponerse en pie, Milo se la llevo en brazos de regreso al templo de la diosa. Que gran día su primero como Custodio: su protegida termino lastimándose el pie. Kanon lo reprendería el resto del día hasta el amanecer por no haber sido más enérgico en indicarle que no podían ir a conocer ese lugar porque no era lo adecuado.

—Kanon va a matarme —pensaba Milo durante el recorrido de regreso.

No era la primera vez que a Saori la llevaban en brazos, otros caballeros habían tenido ese gesto con ella pero si era la primera que Milo la llevaba y, por alguna razón, se sentía realmente protegida por él. Mu jamás la había llevado así ya que, por lo general, la cuidaba tanto que ella jamás se lastimaba pero ahora era el escorpión dorado el que tenía ese gesto. La joven lo observaba muy atenta, algo en él era diferente a los demás, algo tenía pero no estaba segura de qué era.

Tomo varios minutos el llegar a su destino ya que prácticamente debían cruzar todo el Santuario y las doce casas. Para buena fortuna de Milo nadie lo vio llegar con la diosa herida y logro subir hasta el templo principal sin contratiempos. No quería quejarse en voz alta pero ya estaba algo cansado por cargar a Saori todo el camino pese a que ella le pidió varias veces que la bajara ya que no era necesario.

—En mi habitación tengo ungüento que puedo usar para que no me subas hasta allá —ella lo tomo el brazo guiándolo mientras Milo solo quería un minuto para tomar aire—, lo que hiciste me ayudo ya que puedo caminar un poco —comento sonriente.

En ese momento las palabras de Kanon se materializaron en su mente: no debía ir a la habitación de la diosa. No pudo objetar nada y no hubo más remedio que caminar unos pasos detrás de ella mientras abría la puerta dejando ver el iluminado interior. Como no había guardias en la entrada Milo no pudo evitar curiosear un poco desde fuera mientras ella revisaba el cajón de la mesa de noche. Era un cuarto impresionante; la cama tenía un dosel enorme y alto, las cómodas al frente tenían fotos aquí y allá, así como otras en el librero además de unos cuantos libros en los estantes. Se notaba que ella atesoraba los momentos que vivía y eso le llamo la atención. El joven trato de ver las fotos sin éxito aunque supuso que eran de ella con los caballeros de bronce.

Por un momento se olvidó del cansancio al husmear un poco en el mundo privado de Saori y segundos después se culpó a si mismo por haberlo hecho a espaldas de ella.

—Ya tengo lo que buscaba —la joven salió triunfante de la habitación con la crema en la mano.

El supuso que la joven se querría quedar en su habitación descansando pero no era así, Saori lo condujo por la escalera trasera del templo dispuesta a seguir de aquí para allá a pesar de que le doliera el tobillo. El destino eran los jardines privados tras la estatua de la diosa los cuales Milo solo había visto de paso alguna vez sin prestar demasiada atención.

—Este es el lugar que más me gusta de todo el Santuario —se sentó en una banca y lo invito a sentarse a su lado.

Milo no sabía que decir así que obedeció sentándose algunos pasos alejado de ella.

— ¿Tienes algún lugar favorito en todo el Santuario?

—La verdad no me había detenido a pensar en eso —respondió el joven sin entender ese tipo de preguntas.

Ella se aplicó el ungüento en el tobillo lentamente mientras Milo la miraba con curiosidad sin decir nada. Antes de preguntar si podía ayudarla la joven había terminado.

— ¿Habías venido a este jardín antes?

—Solo lo había visto de paso, nunca me había detenido a observarlo.

Ciertamente la vista era hermosa ya que se podía ver la montaña, las flores y los campos de las fuentes medicinales así como las flores que conformaban ese jardín privado al que Saori gustaba de ir. La tarde estaba cayendo y ambos contemplaban el panorama en silencio, como si no hubiera necesidad de decir palabra.

—Es un sitio hermoso —dijo Milo de repente.

— ¿A qué edad llegaste al Santuario? —ella lo observaba con curiosidad esperando una respuesta.

—Pues a los siete yo creo. No recuerdo bien.

— ¿Tu familia aún vive?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada más hago conversación —respondió sonriente—, sé que casi todos son huérfanos. Yo vivía con mi abuelo en Japón y el estar aquí como diosa en el Santuario era algo impensable para mí hace algunos años.

— ¿De verdad?

Milo solo la escuchaba con gran interés, era la primera vez que conocía la historia de la diosa y le generaba cierta curiosidad. El no había sido huérfano, vivió en una casa con sus padres y hermanos pero no era necesario que ella lo supiera en ese momento, tal vez se lo narraría más tarde.

—Solo he hablado de mi todo este rato. Háblame de tu entrenamiento, quien te entrenó y donde.

—Pues…

Y así se quedaron charlando un buen rato hasta bien entrada la noche en la que Milo la dejo en su habitación para volver a su templo y pensar en todo lo que había vivido ese primer día como Custodio.

Al volver a su habitación se tiro en la cama sintiéndose muy bien. La diosa parecía estar muy interesada en cada detalle de su vida como aprendiz además de que le había hablado de muchas cosas sobre ella y su vida pasada en Japón. Nadie le había contado tantas cosas en un solo día y no pudo evitar lanzar una gran sonrisa y sonriente se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

.

* **Notas** : Gracias por sus comentarios, creo que es la primera vez que me dejan reviews tan largos y detallados lo cual me gusta mucho porque había cosas en el relato que no me detuve al pensar al concebirlo pero, independiente de que pareciera que la historia no da para más, espero que la disfruten.


	6. La fragancia y el piano Parte 2

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **5**

 **La fragancia y el piano**

 **Parte 2**

.

.

.

" _We locked the door and hid our shame_ "

.

.

.

Shaina llevaba un par de días muy deprimida, jamás pensó encontrarse con Milo y la diosa en medio del camino y fue peor aun cuando Marín le confirmo que él era el nuevo custodio. En ese momento la joven cobra supo que el acceso al escorpión dorado estaría restringido por lo que hablar con él sería muy complicado y, casi, imposible.

— ¡¿Por qué tuvo que escogerlo a él, por qué?! —Shaina se había hecho esta pregunta desde que supo la noticia, habiendo más caballeros sobrevivientes para servir a la diosa esta tenía que escoger a Milo.

Marín la observaba desde la puerta sin decir nada, llevaba horas lanzando cosas a las paredes y, por lo visto, Shaina no iba a parar hasta que no hubiera mobiliario que romper. La joven de cabellos verdes observaba con ojos llorosos a su amiga como esperando que le diera alguna respuesta a sus dolorosos cuestionamientos.

—Shaina, esa decisión la tomó la diosa directamente, no fue elección de Milo y lo sabes.

—Ya sé que no fue su decisión pero… el que estén tan cerca todo el día hará que él se enamore de ella con el tiempo y sabes que puede pasar.

—Por dios escucha lo que estás diciendo, es absurdo. ¿Crees que Milo no está consciente de que eso no puede ser? —Marín intento levantar algunos objetos del suelo y poner algo de orden en la cabaña que ambas compartían— Él sabe que la diosa es la mujer más prohibida de todo el Santuario y del mundo entero. Jamás cometería una tontería de ese tipo.

—No lo conoces Marin —sentencio con voz grave.

—No Shaina, eso no es posible porque si él llegase a cruzar la línea con la diosa… lo pagaría con su vida —la pelirroja sonaba convencida en sus palabras y la cobra no pudo seguir objetando porque su amiga tenía razón.

La diosa Atena era la mujer prohibida del Santuario y estaba castigado por las leyes internas el mirarla de otro modo que no fuera como Jefa y Diosa. Aun así Shaina se imaginaba toda clase de disparates entre Milo y Saori y por un momento no pudo evitar odiar a esa mujer que, en su momento, se había llevado a Seiya y ahora a Milo. Se había llevado sus dos amores; debía hablar con el escorpión y decirle como se sentía antes de que este perdiera la cabeza por aquella mujer. Creía que con eso podría recuperar algo de la relación que tuvieron pero la pregunta era ¿en qué momento lo encontraría en su templo? No quedaba más que ir a dar la vuelta y ver si lo veía por casualidad. Lo conocía y sabía que las leyes no serían un problema para él una vez que se hubiera perdido por Saori.

— ¿Por qué todo está saliendo tan mal? —pensó desconsolada mientras Marín recogía los muebles y los ordenaba en silencio.

.

Aquella mañana Saori estaba frente al piano a punto de comenzar su práctica y Milo la observaba con gran interés ya que de nuevo le había permitido entrar al cuarto del piano y escucharla. La joven vio complacida como la música había roto el hielo entre ambos y los había vuelto más cercanos incluso sintiéndose más cómoda con la presencia de su custodio aunque aún faltaba un poco más para que Milo se relajara ya que siempre parecía estar nervioso y tenso ante su presencia. Ya habían compartido un par de pláticas en esos días y el avance era evidente pero a Saori le gustaba que confiaran en ella y fueran totalmente abiertos.

—Dime algo —ella lo miro sonriente indicándole que se acercara al piano— ¿de todas las melodías que he tocado cual te gusta más?

—No sabría decirle —respondió el joven honestamente— hasta que la escuché a Usted conocí la música clásica, no sé el nombre de cada canción que toca.

—Dijiste que había una que quizás conocieras ¿lo recuerdas?

—Si pero no sé el nombre.

—Es esta me parece —la joven comenzó a interpretar una pieza de Beethoven " _Para Elisa_ " e intento ver la reacción de Milo quien abrió un poco más los ojos, con eso ella supo que en alguna ocasión había escuchado la pieza— ¿es correcto?

—Sí, la habré escuchado hace tiempo… —él lo dijo al aire pero Saori detuvo su interpretación para mirarlo fijamente con ojos curiosos haciendo que su corazón diera un respingo— Pero…

—Cuéntame más quieres —ella no dejaba de observarlo con interés, Milo le parecía alguien muy misterioso pero había algo más que no lograba descifrar que era— ¿recuerdas dónde fue?

—Pues… —nadie le había preguntado eso o, al menos, él había logrado zafarse exitosamente de ese tipo de preguntas pero no encontraba como darle la vuelta a la pregunta de la diosa— déjeme hacer memoria y le diré.

—Muy bien, gracias —ella sonrió profundamente y esa sonrisa le haría el día al joven escorpión dorado—. Por cierto hoy tendré clase de astronomía con Kanon, iremos a Starhill al anochecer. ¿Tú sabes interpretar las estrellas?

—Muy poco en realidad —aquello le había resultado de lo más extraño ¿por qué tomaba clases con el gemelo? —No me imagine nunca que él pudiera ser su maestro.

—A mí me interesaba esa disciplina y él menciono ser muy bueno en la materia.

—Ya veo.

Milo no dijo nada pero en el fondo se reía a carcajadas ya que, curiosamente, Kanon era bueno en todo: era el jefe de todos, el cerebro del Santuario, el maestro de astronomía de la diosa y casi dueño del Santuario. Era sorprendente como el gemelo se sabía vender muy bien con quien fuera y la joven diosa no podía poner objeción ya que había muchas cosas de la vida que ella ignoraba dada su juventud por lo que no él hizo ningún otro comentario, si ella creía que Kanon era el mejor para darle clases estaba bien ya que tampoco quería buscarse un problema innecesario con el gemelo.

Saori le dejo indicado que revisaría unas cosas con Kanon y que tardaría por lo que Milo bajo velozmente a su templo para descansar de la pesada armadura por unos minutos.

—Después le dirá que es el mejor cocinero del mundo, que sabe leer la mente, que es adivino y quien sabe que tantos disparates más —pensaba Milo con sarcasmo y algo de molestia mientras iba escaleras abajo con Kanon en la mente.

La diosa confiaba demasiado en todos como para cuestionarse la legitimidad de sus palabras pero él no podía decir que algunas de esas afirmaciones eran mentira simplemente podía observar y esperar a que el geminiano no estuviera tratando de timar a Saori.

Al llegar a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí quitándose la armadura por un momento, antes era capaz de aguantarla todo el día pero ahora que se había acostumbrado a estar sin ella le resultaba cansado. Sin más se dejó caer en la cama cerrando los ojos. Saori apareció en sus pensamientos y la mente de Milo puso especial énfasis en sus ojos, el tono y largo de su cabello el cual estaba perfectamente en su lugar todo el tiempo, además de su sonrisa. La joven tenía una sonrisa hermosa y para el escorpión dorado escucharla reír era música para sus oídos mientras ella disfrutaba las pocas cosas que él le narraba respecto a sus días como aprendiz.

—Háblame de tu vida antes de llegar al Santuario —la joven le había hecho esa petición varias veces y Milo solo la evadía sin responder.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos al respecto —decía puntual sin añadir nada más.

— ¿De verdad? —ella se quedaba pensativa mirando al cielo claramente decepcionada por no recibir una respuesta y Milo solo sonreía levemente ante esa reacción— ¿Y qué memorias son las que conservas?

—Creo que mi vida no ha sido tan interesante como la suya —Milo no hallaba como hacerla cambiar de tema, creía que se molestaría si le decía que sus preguntas lo incomodaban. No quería que ella se enfadara con él.

—Por supuesto que lo es. La mía no ha tenido toda la emoción de tener un maestro y un entrenamiento.

—Pero Usted si tuvo un maestro. El hombre que se decía su abuelo fue quien la instruyo de alguna forma, tal vez no para el mismo estilo de vida que tenemos aquí pero fue su mentor de algún modo.

—Es cierto, tienes razón. No lo había visto así—lo miro sonriente haciendo que Milo volteará la mirada para otra parte.

La forma en que ella lo miraba lo ponía nervioso y solo podía evadirla ya que poseía unos ojos hermosos y no quería parecer grosero si la miraba demasiado tiempo; estando en la privacidad de su habitación se perdió unos minutos en esa mirada aunque fuera dentro de su mente evocando los recuerdos de cada día que llevaba como Custodio. Estaba mal que pensara en cosas como esa porque la diosa era la jefa y no se podía ver de otro modo. Le encomendaron esa tarea tan importante y sería una traición de su parte siquiera considerar mirarla más tiempo del debido.

—Milo, ¿estás ahí? —la voz de Saori llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolo levantarse de un salto. Había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando tonterías y ella había tenido que bajar a buscarlo.

Se puso la armadura de un golpe y abrió la puerta tratando de disimular su tardanza. Al cerrarla se encontró con la joven quien lo miraba sonriente.

—Me retrasé, le pido una disculpa —trato de cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible.

—En realidad mi reunión con Kanon termino antes de lo esperado y como no te vi afuera del Salón del Trono quise bajar a buscarte. No tienes que disculparte ya que debí esperar a que subieras —tenia ganas de ver el interior de la habitación de Milo aunque no fuera apropiado le generaba mucha curiosidad tan solo espirar un poco.

Milo se recargo sin querer en la puerta y esta se abrió al estar mal cerrada quedando expuesto el interior de la habitación que el intento ocultar haciendo que Saori se riera levemente.

—Tu habitación se ve interesante —comento ella en voz baja — ¿Me dejarías mirar un poco?

—No es apropiado que la encuentren adentro. Si Kanon nos ve habrá problemas.

—Solo será un momento.

Milo no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado dejándola pasar rezando para que nadie los viera ante semejante acto de indiscreción, tan solo cerro levemente la puerta cerciorándose nuevamente que nadie los estuviera mirando y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Saori entro maravillada observando a todas partes, en realidad se trataba de un cuarto muy sencillo dejando ver que Milo era una persona que no atesoraba gran cosa: a la izquierda de la puerta estaba la cama con tan solo una mesa de noche y al lado de esta un librero estrecho que tenía pocos libros y ni una sola foto a la vista.

—Mi librero está saturado de fotos y no sé por qué pensé que tendrías alguna —dijo la joven de repente tratando de ocultar su decepción al no encontrar nada secreto en esa habitación.

Saori observó las paredes que carecían de cuadros o posters y detrás de Milo estaba otra puerta que seguramente daría al baño privado y al lado de esta una comoda sin objetos encima; al escorpión no le gustaba colgar nada en las paredes ni personalizar su entorno, como si estuviera de paso en esa habitación.

—No conservo objetos ni tengo el tipo de fotos o cuadros que van en las paredes de una sala de estar o el interior de una casa —aclaró con toda calma leyendo el pensamiento de la joven.

— ¿Cómo conoces el tipo de fotos que se cuelgan en la pared? —pregunto ella curiosa atrapando a Milo revelando algún detallito de su vida.

Este no pudo más que sonreír y ya que estaban en la privacidad de la habitación consideró revelarle un detalle a Saori que tan deseosa estaba de conocerlo a fondo.

—En la casa donde vivía con mi abuelo había cuadros en casi todas las pareces y un gran retrato de él en el pasillo principal —dijo ella rápidamente dando la pauta de lo que esperaba escuchar.

—Sé de qué habla. Mi madre tenía fotos familiares en las paredes de la casa donde vivíamos.

— ¿De verdad? —Ella lo miraba con gran interés, era la primera vez que le revelaba un secreto personal y la joven no quería perder detalle de la anécdota — ¿Fotos de tus padres y hermanos?

—Si. Fotos de toda la familia en realidad. Cada año en navidad nos hacíamos una foto familiar y se iban colocando en la pared de la escalera.

— ¿Conservarás alguna?

—Puede ser… —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad— tengo que buscarla.

— ¿Me la mostrarías si la encuentras? —pregunto sonriente y con brillo en los ojos.

—Claro.

Se miraron por un momento y ambos sintieron una especie de fuerza magnética que los atraía. Tal vez fuera por la luz tenue que se filtraba por la cortina pero Milo creyó ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven y su corazón dio un respingo. Saori se quedó inmóvil mirándolo, no quería dejar de verlo aunque sabía que debía irse de ahí cuanto antes.

— ¿Milo estás? —la voz de Aioria retumbo por toda la habitación haciendo que ambos dieran un respingo sin saber qué hacer.

Milo le indico a la joven que guardara silencio mientras ella se quitaba velozmente los zapatos y se metía en dos pasos al interior del baño.

—Sí, aquí estoy —abrió la puerta mostrándole a su colega que no había nadie adentro aunque Aioria no hubiera preguntado si estaba acompañado.

—Saldremos esta noche al pueblo, solo vine a invitarte —el león dorado se escuchaba muy jovial y alegre mientras que Milo intentaba disimular la travesura de tener a la diosa sin zapatos dentro del baño —. Nos iremos a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias, espero llegar a tiempo para ir con Ustedes.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente mirando la puerta del baño de la cual salía Saori tratando de contener la risa mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Jamás había hecho una travesura como esta. Por favor no comentemos esto con nadie y te pido una disculpa por entrar en el baño sin tu permiso —dijo con voz suave y felicidad en su mirada.

—No hay nada que disculpar —la miro con condescendencia y algo de ternura—, fue muy creativa su solución ante la visita de Aioria.

—Háblame más allegado quieres. No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Muy bien.

—Eres el único que me trata como persona y te agradezco.

El joven la miro con algo de sorpresa sin saber que decir.

—Todos me tratan como si fuera una especie de figura frágil hecha de vidrio y que con cada paso me romperé. Cualquier otro no me hubiera permitido la entrada en su habitación pero tú eres diferente. Me da gusto que seas mi custodio.

—Gracias por el cumplido.

De nuevo se miraron por un momento y Milo sintió el terrible deseo de besarla, lo mismo que Saori por lo que el joven abrió la puerta para cortar esa idea y volver al salón del trono antes de que algo pasara. Al salir solo miro de reojo que nadie viniera, ambos compartieron una mirada de complicidad y fueron a la puerta trasera del templo sin dejar de mirarse de vez en vez.

Shaina iba directo al octavo templo sin perder tiempo, debía buscarlo y hablar de una vez por todas. Subió con rapidez las escaleras y al entrar vio a Milo y la diosa alejándose de la habitación de este; lo único que se le ocurrió fue quedarse pasmada en la puerta sin saber que hacer observando como Milo y la diosa se miraban ignorantes de que ella los había visto salir juntos. Algo había pasado en la habitación de él.

Dio media vuelta y, cual autómata, bajo lentamente la escalera cruzando el Santuario sin prestar atención a nada y con la mente en otro lado apretó el paso en dirección al campo de las amazonas sin poder contener las lágrimas.

.

Tras disfrutar de una agradable comida Saori subió a su habitación sintiéndose excelente, muy feliz y tan viva como nunca antes. Estaba segura de que sonreía como pocas veces en su corta vida y esa sonrisa era provocada por Milo sin duda. No había sido necesario que le sacara cada detalle de su vida para conocerlo a fondo, con esas experiencias sabía que era de confianza, que la trataba como persona sin dejar de lado que era su diosa. Al llegar a la alcoba cerró la puerta y fue directo a la ventana para mirar un poco el panorama cuando cruzo frente al largo espejo de cuerpo completo mirándose fijamente.

Lo que ella veía era una joven a punto de enamorarse y a quien parecían estar cortejando en vez de protegiendo, el espejo no devolvía la imagen de la diosa que estaba aprendiendo a llevar un recinto como el Santuario sino de una niña que vivía cosas completamente diferentes. En ese punto su sonrisa desapareció sintiéndose muy culpable.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo…? —Se dijo con pesar y algo de decepción hacia sí misma— Si Seiya y los demás me vieran pensarán que todos los sacrificios que han hecho por mi han sido en vano. Ellos han hecho tanto y yo aquí comportándome como una tonta —las lágrimas brotaron solas volviéndola a la realidad.

No podía enamorarse y lo sabía bien, su amor debía ser por igual para todos sus caballeros y por obligación debía poner un hasta aquí a la aventura y ver a su Custodio como lo que era: un guardia personal y no un objeto de amor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y las cosas se salieran de control. Trato de controlarse un poco antes de salir y buscar a Milo, no quería que la viera así ya que haría preguntas y ella no quería que la odiara por haberlo provocado y ahora cortarle las alas.

Por su parte Milo pasaba por una encrucijada muy similar. Al principio se había sentido muy bien y feliz al lado de la joven pero lo cierto era que aquello no podía ser de ningún modo. El sabía que si la amaba no habría marcha atrás y le costaría mucho más que el rango y la armadura: podría costarle la vida. Algo tan inocente como un beso dispararía una serie de sentimientos prohibidos por una joven a la que no podía tener de ningún modo.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? —se dijo mirando su reflejo en la fuente cercana a los jardines privados— De todas las mujeres que he conocido solo a mí se me ocurre interesarme en la que no puedo tener.

Solo quedaba alejarla para que sus sentimientos se fueran muriendo aunque un par de horas atrás se moría por robarle un beso. El dejar que lo que sentía se hiciera más grande lo haría mucho más complicado y más si los demás se enteraban; en especial Kanon, quien no dudaría en mandarlo matar si veía que estaba interesado en la diosa como mujer.

—Milo… —Saori apareció detrás de las columnas tímidamente mirándolo con tristeza.

El la observó con gravedad, algo le decía que ella estaba pensando lo mismo: que algo entre ellos sería imperdonable y era mejor parar.

—Creo saber qué me dirás —él se adelantó ya que la joven apretaba fuertemente las manos y le costaba articular palabra—, estamos por meternos en un problema serio.

—Si. Perdóname, fue mi culpa. Si me hubiera enfocado en mi deber y si no hubiera… —hablaba atropelladamente mientras se le quebraba la voz.

—No necesitas decir más —le rompía el corazón aquella confesión aunque sabía que esa decisión era por el deber y su condición de diosa no por querer realmente alejarse de él—. Es mejor que lo dejemos así. Como un recuerdo —trato de que no se le quebrara la voz.

—Un recuerdo… —ella trato de contener las lágrimas pero no pudo—. Lo siento de verdad… lo hice todo mal.

Quería abrazarla y confortarla pero, aun en la privacidad de esos jardines, no era seguro ya que los podían ver. Tan solo se le ocurrió pararse a su lado y tomar su mano ayudado por la capa que llevaba puesta mirándola con tristeza. En ese momento las palabras de Kanon vinieron a su cabeza:

" _¿Te jugarías el todo por alguien?"_

—Es muy peligroso pero… si fuera posible me jugaría el todo por ti —le susurró al oído dejando a Saori sin saber que decir y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Milo… lo tengo más difícil pero si fuera posible yo haría lo mismo créeme por favor —las lágrimas no dejaban de salir mientras ella apretaba fuerte su mano.

El tomo su mano y la besó haciendo que el corazón de la joven latiera muy rápido y se sonrojara además de que en su interior sentía calidez y felicidad. Un momento antes estaba pensando en alejarse de ella pero ahora era diferente. Él la quería de verdad y lo intentaría aunque fuera difícil porque era fiel tanto a la diosa como a su corazón solo necesitaba saber qué pensaría ella.

— ¿Quieres que los acompañe a Starhill por la noche?

—Sí, debes ir pero Kanon no debe saber ni sospechar nada.

—Por supuesto. Mañana no entraré contigo al salón del piano, me quedaré afuera.

— ¿Afuera?

—Si, tal vez lo mejor sería distanciarnos un poco —dijo Milo de repente cerrando los ojos con dolor—, así no tendremos problemas.

— ¿Es tan necesario distanciarnos? —ella no quería aceptar esa condición, todo menos la distancia— Supongo que… no hay otra forma de no descuidar nuestro lugar aquí, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece. Es la opción que queda y créeme que… no lo haría por gusto.

— ¿Entonces más adelante me pedirás que cambie de custodio?

—No, eso nunca. ¡No quiero a nadie más cerca de ti! —respondió molesto.

—Milo…

—Lo siento, no quisiera que me cambiaras por otra persona —dijo honestamente— aunque no podamos ser más cercanos.

Siguieron tomados de la mano un rato sin dejar de mirarse con tristeza ante la inminente suerte de no poder acercarse más ya que el juego debía terminar. No debían enamorarse porque sería imperdonable y les costaría caro a ambos. Saori sabía que, de llegar más allá, estaría atentando incluso contra su condición de diosa.

—Iré a descansar un poco. Te veré al anochecer al pie de aquella colina —le señaló el camino que llevaba a Starhill— No vayas a faltar ¿de acuerdo?

—Nunca faltaría —beso su mano nuevamente y emprendió el camino rumbo a su templo.

Saori se quedó de pie en medio de los jardines privados mirando su reflejo en la fuente. Había tristeza en su semblante, una tristeza que no había experimentado antes ni siquiera con la muerte de su abuelo. Lo mejor era ir a la privacidad de su habitación ya que sentía ganas de llorar por horas antes de subir a Starhill. La felicidad de estar enamorada y ser correspondida debía ser eliminada de su vida a la fuerza y, por un segundo, odio todo lo que la rodeaba.

Milo bajaba con paso lento teniendo mil pensamientos en la cabeza; todos eran soluciones sobre como poder estar con la mujer que amaba sin descuidar su trabajo o sus ideales. Debía haber algún modo pero ¿cuál era el mejor? Era como una estrategia de batalla, así lo veía y se jugaría todo con tal de salir triunfante. Tenía que pensar en una estrategia que garantizara éxito en la misión y lo principal era que nadie se enterara.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó la armadura dejándose caer en su cama. Aún faltaban unas tres horas para el anochecer y quería aprovechar un poco para descansar mientras pensaba en Saori y en lo tersa que se sentía la piel de su mano. Lo que había dicho era cierto: se podría jugar el todo por ella si la joven estaba dispuesta a lo mismo no obstante era más complicado para ella. Él lo entendía porque el papel de Saori era de mucha responsabilidad y dedicación. No podía obligarla a decidir entre él y ser la diosa del Santuario.

—Si tan solo hubiera alguna forma…

—Milo, ¿estás ahí?

Alguien tocaba la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por un momento pensó en no hacer ruido esperando a que la visita se marchara pero tocaba de un modo tan insistente que Milo tuvo que ponerse de pie para atender. La voz inconfundible y la rudeza eran de una sola persona: Shaina.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

.

 ***Notas:** Mil gracias por sus reviews. Espero les esté gustando, no planeo hacer largo este relato. De hecho ya tengo planeado el final. Saludos!


	7. La fragancia y el piano Parte 3

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **7**

 **La fragancia y el piano**

 **Parte 3**

.

.

.

" _Can I find you in your dark?  
Can you find me in your heart?"_

.

.

.

Milo abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con Shaina a quien no había visto en varios días y, siendo honestos, de quien no se acordaba hasta esa visita. No se la esperaba y le dio gusto verla ya que la consideraba una buena amiga no obstante se le veía algo alterada.

—Hola, que sorpresa. ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto casual.

— ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso tan alegre? —indico ella bastante molesta entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

— ¿Todo bien?

— ¡Milo, eres imposible! —se quitó la máscara y el joven observó que ella había llorado mucho antes de ir a verlo.

— ¿Qué te paso, quien te hizo daño? —Milo se recargó en la pared frente a la cama con los brazos cruzados esperando mantener una charla amigable con Shaina.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

La joven lo miraba con resentimiento avanzando hacia el con paso lento y los puños cerrados, por un momento Milo pensó que querría atacarlo pero en ese instante ella rompió a llorar desconsoladamente sentándose en la cama.

—Milo… ¿qué hay entre tú y la diosa?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta? —El joven trataba de parecer casual ya que ella fue directo al grano sin darle ninguna pauta— Solo soy su Custodio —respondió seco.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, los vimos el otro día en el camino al campo de las amazonas. ¡Estabas curando su pie!

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Ella no llevaba zapatos para caminar por el empedrado y se torció el tobillo. Cuidarla es mi trabajo. ¿A qué viene tanta molestia por eso?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —Dijo ella de repente cambiando la conversación por completo dejando a Milo algo perplejo— ¿recuerdas cómo fueron esos momentos?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta? —respondió extrañado.

—Pienso mucho en esos días y no logro entender por qué fue que cambiaste tanto. Antes eras tan detallista y, de repente, cambiaste y no doy con el por qué.

—No logras entender…

—No Milo, sé que ya pasaron muchos meses pero vine hasta acá para hablar contigo de eso. Desde que te pusieron en el puesto de custodio me ha sido casi imposible encontrarte y tengo miedo de qué ese trabajo te aleje de mí.

—Shaina creo que es un poco tarde para discutir esto —dijo Milo mirando a la ventana sin cambios en su expresión—, además no quisiera pensar que solo recuerdas lo que te conviene.

— ¿Cómo dices? —Pregunto molesta mirándolo con enojo — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¿De verdad quieres discutir este tema? —dijo él con toda calma.

—Si, por qué no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con eso de que " _solo recuerdo lo que me conviene_ ".

—Bien. Seguramente no recuerdas todas las veces que fui a visitarte al campo de entrenamiento; si mal no recuerdo llegaba con flores y muy feliz de verte ¿recuerdas lo que me decías al verme?

—Al verte…

La mente de Shaina viajo al momento que menciono Milo. Era cierto, él solía llegar con un ramo de flores para verla y ella siempre era hosca y grosera con él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntaba molesta— No ves que me puedes meter en un problema si te ven.

—Solo venía a visitarte, tenía ganas de verte —respondió alegre entregándole las flores.

—Gracias pero no me gustan las flores —fue todo lo que dijo antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse dejándolo con las flores en la mano—. No soy de las chicas que gustan de ese tipo de obsequios.

Así era siempre que él iba a verla. Shaina no recordaba esos momentos ya que ella solía decir que el escorpión la importunaba aunque le gustaba ese tipo de gesto en el fondo y en aquellos días Milo era persistente con ella, si no llegaba con flores llegaba con otro tipo de detalles como ir a verla a su cabaña, pedirle que lo acompañara a dar paseos a la luz de la luna, la ayudaba a subir o bajar escaleras.

Pero Shaina era grosera y cortante con él alegando que ella podía sola con todo y no necesitaba apoyo alguno. Milo admiraba esa fortaleza pero…

—Si mal no recuerdo —decía Milo en tono neutro y sin expresión alguna en el rostro— traté de acercarme a ti varias veces y de mil modos distintos pero siempre eras igual. Parecía que odiabas que te fuera a ver.

—Milo…

—Yo lo intenté Shaina, de verdad que intenté conquistarte y el resultado era el mismo: tú rechazo ante todo.

—No creí que había sido tan ruda. Solo te quise poner un par de obstáculos.

—Fuiste más que ruda, incluso la primera noche que pasamos juntos ocurrió porque tuve que rogarte ¿no lo recuerdas? Me costó convencerte y una vez que paso mencionaste a Seiya esa noche entre sueños.

— ¿A Seiya?

—Si —indico Milo—, esa noche me di cuenta de que eras así porque tu corazón le pertenecía a alguien más y no tuve más remedio que renunciar a ti. Te deje ir Shaina luego de meses de estar detrás de ti haciendo lo imposible para que me voltearás a ver.

Shaina miro a Milo con horror ya que las palabras de este eran contundentes y más o menos coincidía con el tiempo en que llevaba alejado de ella y solo viéndola cuando ella subía al octavo templo a visitarlo.

—Tu misma dijiste que era mejor que solo fuéramos amigos con derechos y yo acepté. Esa fue mi culpa ya que un tiempo pensé que cambiarías de opinión pero caímos en una zona de confort y era más fácil así hasta que el tiempo me hizo renunciar a ti y seguir adelante.

—Milo… —ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos y en ese momento trató de acercarse a él para abrazarlo y besarlo— yo siempre te he amado y ha sido mi culpa que no lo sepas ya que no lo supe expresar.

—Vaya pues… es una sorpresa saberlo —dijo él haciéndose a un lado porque no deseaba abrazarla o besarla— tanto tiempo después.

Saori iba camino al octavo templo ya que quería pasar algo de tiempo con Milo antes de subir a Starhill, la joven sabía que era mejor apartarse pero de verdad quería al caballero dorado y quería encontrar el modo de estar con él sin renunciar a nada: ni a su condición de diosa ni a él. Conforme llegaba al templo su corazón latía más y más rápido de felicidad no obstante también latía de miedo por ser descubierta.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Milo escuchó voces en el interior y sin poder resistir la curiosidad pego la oreja para saber con quién hablaba su custodio. Era la voz de una mujer que no reconoció al momento.

—Milo, es verdad lo que te digo pero no había podido confesártelo en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices hasta ahora? —el la miro sin entender a donde quería llegar— Han pasado meses Shaina, no me aleje de ti hace unos días como para que me digas esto de la nada.

—Ya no eres el de antes, no sabes lo que daría por recuperar al Milo de aquel entonces.

—Como dije solo recuerdas lo que te conviene haciéndome el malo en la historia. ¿Qué hay de tu comportamiento?

El no dijo nada más y solo espero a que ella continuara o se marchara. No había necesidad de caer en el juego ya que era indispensable mantener el secreto.

— ¿Hay alguien más en tu corazón, cierto? —Inquirió ella con dolor en su voz pero Milo continuo sin decir palabra alguna— Puedo darme cuenta de que estas interesado en alguien más ¿es por esa mujer verdad? ¡La diosa! —indico con furia.

—Vamos a calmarnos quieres —ahora Milo sonaba molesto— Su nombre es Saori y debes referirte a ella con respeto porque es tu Diosa y jefa.

— ¡Esa mujer…!

— ¡Ya fue suficiente Shaina! Si me disculpas tengo otros asuntos que atender. Buenas tardes —le señalo la puerta sin decir más.

—Milo…

Saori se alejó de la puerta con un nudo en la garganta ya que jamás se habría imaginado que entre la cobra y Milo hubo una historia que termino tan mal. Le dolía el pecho y se sentía muy mal por Shaina, escuchó los pasos de esta ir a la puerta y sin perder tiempo se ocultó en la columna más cercana, en ese momento la joven cobra salió de la habitación de Milo en medio de lágrimas y acto seguido él salió detrás de ella suspirando.

La diosa espero a que Shaina desapareciera escaleras abajo saliendo de su escondite parándose a un lado de Milo quien la miro con sorpresa pero feliz de verla.

—Hola —la tomo por la espalda y beso su frente.

— ¿Todo bien? Shaina se fue muy molesta —dijo con timidez.

—Sí, solo estábamos concluyendo con un asunto pendiente.

— ¿Tú fuiste su novio o algo así? —Pregunto algo triste— Perdona que pregunté, sus voces llegaron hasta afuera.

—Digamos que lo intenté pero nunca llego a pasar —respondió con toda honestidad ya que no tenía nada que ocultarle a Saori—, ella es muy diferente a mí y no nos entendimos o, al menos, no logré entenderla.

— ¿La quisiste o la amaste? —Saori lo miro con intensidad ya que aunque había escuchado que Milo no estaba interesado en la cobra necesitaba oírlo de sus labios.

—No Saori, no logré quererla siquiera. Ella se esforzó mucho por apartarme y termine por aceptarlo pero… ya tiene meses de esto. No sé porque vino a decírmelo ahora.

—Ya veo —se acercó a él puesto que no necesitaba oír más de esa historia y lo abrazo fuertemente— ¿Vamos a tu habitación?

—De acuerdo —respondió el joven sonriente mirando a ambos lados asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca y entraron cerrando la puerta.

Milo la miro con intensidad tomando su rostro con ambas manos y la beso tiernamente como había deseado hacerlo desde hacía unos días. Saori sentía como el corazón estaba por estallarle mientras en su interior sentía una felicidad inexplicable. El joven aumento la intensidad del beso mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos y ambos se quedaron un momento así.

—No logro seguirte el paso —dijo ella con timidez tratando de tomar aire.

—Está bien —dijo con picardía en la voz—, te daré tregua.

Ella lo beso tímidamente tratando de igualar el beso de Milo pero sin conseguirlo del todo y este la abrazo fuertemente pasando sus dedos por su largo y sedoso cabello para terminar mirándose con intensidad mientras se sentaban en la cama. Milo la abrazaba besando su mano y aunque estuvieran en la privacidad de su habitación sentados en la cama no era posible ir más allá, hasta ahí podían llegar; en parte porque ella era muy joven y el escorpión no quería que pensara que se aprovechaba de la situación y, por otro lado, porque el romper el sello de su castidad traería consecuencias terribles para ambos. Según sabía esa era la condición que Saori tenía para mantenerse como diosa, se decía desde tiempos ancestrales.

Estar abrazados disfrutando de la compañía uno del otro era más que suficiente. Milo sentía que la joven había tocado su alma aunque no pudieran intimar.

—Lamento que no podamos llegar más lejos —decía ella con tristeza—, yo quisiera que tú fueras el primero en…

—No te preocupes, así está bien —susurro en su oído mientras acariciaba su rostro.

— ¿Me prometes que no te buscaras otras mujeres?

—No lo haré, te lo prometo. Estoy dedicado a ti —dijo sonriendo besando su mano—. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

— ¿Qué es?

—Algo que querías ver desde el otro día. Una foto.

—Sí, muéstramela —respondió feliz.

Milo se levantó y fue a la cómoda de dónde sacó dos papeles del segundo cajón y el primero de ellos se lo dio a Saori quien la miro curiosa encontrándose con algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba ver en esa foto familiar que era de Milo. Sus otros caballeros de bronce conservaban una o dos fotos de sus familias y, en cada una de ellas, la joven veía familias felices y unidas. No obstante la foto que tenía en sus manos era muy diferente a las demás.

No parecía una foto familiar feliz sino una fría fotografía corporativa. La joven de inmediato supo que esa foto había salido del mundo en el que ella se crio: el padre estaba de pie detrás de su esposa quien estaba sentada en una silla que se veía muy costosa. En ambos lados del padre estaban los dos hermanos mayores de Milo; el primogénito a la derecha del padre y el segundo a su izquierda. A la derecha de la madre estaba el tercer hermano de pie y, sentado, a los pies de la madre estaba el más pequeño de los hermanos. Saori dedujo que ese sería Milo. Tanto los cuatro hijos, como el padre, usaban un traje y corbata. La esposa usaba un vestido que se veía fino así como llevaba el cabello recogido mostrando su joyería.

En ese momento la joven recordó que una vez Mu le narro brevemente que Milo había llegado al Santuario en condiciones misteriosas, nadie lo había visto desde su llegada. Solo se rumoraba que el aspirante del octavo templo estaba presente pero oculto recuperándose en las fuentes medicinales.

—Solo sabíamos que Milo había tenido un accidente muy fuerte en la cabeza pero nadie sabe qué le paso ya que nunca ha respondido esa pregunta —decía Mu en aquel entonces.

Sin embargo la diosa conocía el mundo de las familias acaudaladas quienes solían tener todo tipo de tragedias familiares por culpa de la codicia y, a juzgar por el misterio que envolvía la llegada de Milo al Santuario estaba segura de que el escorpión dorado fue víctima de una tragedia familiar siendo niño.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Milo veía como Saori observaba la foto con detenimiento y gran interés.

—Veo que tus hermanos y tu son idénticos. Como si tuvieras tres clones —ella observó ese detalle al momento: Milo y sus hermanos eran igualitos— ¿Tu eres el más pequeño de los cuatro, verdad?

—Si. Siempre me sentaban a los pies de mi madre cuando nos hacían esas fotos.

—Sabes algo —dijo ella cambiando el tema—, creo que el destino era que nos conociéramos de un modo u otro aun si no hubieras llegado al Santuario.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—El mundo de los empresarios es muy pequeño y casi todos nos conocemos. Veo que tu padre era empresario y, si hubieras seguido sus pasos, nos habríamos conocido en algún viaje de negocios.

— ¿Tú crees? —pregunto Milo muy sorprendido por esa conclusión.

—Si. Podría apostarlo. Mi abuelo también fue empresario y seguramente habríamos coincidido en algún punto de nuestras vidas indudablemente.

Milo no recordaba si su padre era empresario o no pero le gustaba la posibilidad de haberla conocido en cualquier circunstancia. Era el destino conocerla y amarla. La verdad, el haberla conocido en otras circunstancias hubiera sido lo mejor.

—Mira esta otra —el joven le paso la segunda foto que era más pequeña y solo los mostraba a él, a su hermano mayor y a su madre.

Saori miro maravillada esa foto tan distinta de las demás y en ella pudo comprobar lo que pensaba: que Milo venia de una familia acomodada ya que detrás de ellos se veía la gran casa donde vivían y el jardín tan bien cuidado. Milo tendría unos cinco o seis años en esa foto mientras que su hermano tendría unos siete u ocho. Saori miro a la madre del joven y vio en ella a una Señora de sociedad que llevaba joyería cara y un vestido casual pero que se veía costoso. En esa foto los tres se veían felices mientras Milo era abrazado por su madre y su hermano estaba de pie a un lado de ambos.

—Veo que tu mamá te quería mucho —dijo ella de repente mirándolo.

—Sí, era muy sobreprotectora.

— ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu familia?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tendría como siete años y desconozco que fue de los demás.

— ¿No lo sabes? —pregunto extrañada.

—No —dijo sin más—. Cuando termine mi entrenamiento volví a mi casa a buscarlos ya que quería verlos una vez más y lo que encontré fue la casa con todos los muebles en su sitio pero llevaba desocupada varios años. Como que simplemente desaparecieron y estas dos fotos estaban en la habitación que compartía con mi hermano. No supe que pasó con los demás pero sí que mi madre había muerto.*

—Lo lamento… muchas gracias por compartirme este secreto. Supongo que el que ellos desaparecieran forma parte de las razones por las que nunca respondes preguntas. ¿Verdad?

—Si, en parte. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar y prefiero mantenerlo en privado pero si quieres saberlo…

—No, son tus secretos y lo respeto —dijo sonriente— pero si algún día quisieras saber su paradero, yo podría ayudarte ya que cuento con los medios para buscarlos.

—Gracias pero no es necesario. La verdad no me interesa saber dónde están mi padre o mis hermanos —respondió con toda naturalidad.

Saori le entregó las fotos viendo como él las miraba con cierto desdén confirmando que fue víctima de una tragedia familiar cuando niño y estaba resentido. Lo interesante era que Milo estaba consciente de que sus familiares aun vivían y ni así quería saber de ellos.

—Está anocheciendo —dijo Milo—, ¿vamos a Starhill?

—Vamos antes de que se nos adelante Kanon. No quiero que nos vea, prefiero pasar más tiempo a tu lado que tomando clases con él —dijo sonriente con tono juguetón.

Ambos salieron tomados de la mano mirándose tiernamente y compartiendo un largo beso antes de emprender el camino colina arriba.

.

Shaina iba camino al campo de las amazonas más furiosa que nunca: Saori le había quitado al hombre que amaba. La joven no quería reconocer que la diosa había congeniado mejor con Milo y por eso se habían enamorado, simplemente veía que fue hecha a un lado y cambiada por otra mujer que no era mejor que ella. Tras dejar atrás el Santuario se internó por el camino del bosque buscando un árbol para derribarlo y sacar todo el rencor que sentía.

— ¿Por qué se enamoró de esa mujer? ¡No me importa que sea su custodio él es mío!

— ¿Por qué tan furiosa? —dijo una voz burlona en la lejanía.

La joven se detuvo en seco dando un respingo. Kanon iba detrás de ella y, por un momento, tuvo miedo de que la hubiera escuchado. Estaba furiosa con Milo pero no lo estaba tanto como para delatarlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza y no estaba preparada para lo que el gemelo tuviera que decirle.

—Te pregunté por qué estabas molesta.

—No es nada, solo cosas personales.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo Kanon mordaz— Por un momento me pareció que mencionabas a Milo.

—Por supuesto que no, no tengo nada que ver con él —respondió contundente mirando a otro lado.

—Vaya, nos gusta mentir eh. Todos saben que estas tras los huesos del escorpión, dicen que pasas más tiempo en su templo que en tu entrenamiento, jovencita.

— ¡Claro que no, esas son mentiras!

—Por qué buscas a Milo, no pierdas el tiempo con eso —Kanon la miraba de modo que Shaina estaba poniéndose nerviosa—. Con una sola noche que pases conmigo te olvidarás por completo de ese sujeto.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Eres un cerdo, aléjate de mí!

Shaina lo dejo ahí parado y corrió tan rápido como le dieron las piernas directo al campo de las amazonas con lágrimas en los ojos. Le aterraba la idea de que Kanon la hubiera escuchado, Milo fuera a tener un problema a causa de ella y las cosas que dijo enojada. No tenía modo de confirmar si Kanon la escuchó o no ya que, de no haberla oído, lo estaría delatando. En ese punto se detuvo llorando amargamente.

Kanon la vio alejarse con las palabras de la joven en la cabeza: el Custodio estaba enamorado de la diosa y lo tenía que confirmar antes de tomar medidas. Él sabía que la gente enojada solía decir la verdad y Shaina no estaba enfadada con Milo por nada; se sabía que era su amante y estaba interesada en él por lo que si Milo estaba enamorado de otra era entendible porque andaba furiosa refunfuñando por ahí.

La había seguido porque quería ligársela pero las cosas se tornaron un tanto diferentes tras escucharla gritar enojada.

—Milo, te matare si lo compruebo —pensó Kanon molesto camino a Starhill.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

.

 ***Notas:** La foto y la historia de Milo están narradas en otra historia llamada " _Relato de una familia_ " que encontrarán aquí mismo en . Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Las sospechas de Kanon

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **8**

 **Las sospechas de Kanon**

.

.

.

" _My love increases you  
And summer freezes you into me..."_

.

.

Cuando Saori y Milo llegaron al pie de la colina Starhill encontraron con que Kanon ya los esperaba cosa que no solía pasar puesto que, casi siempre, llegaba varios minutos después. A Saori no le gustó la idea de que llegara antes así que tomo su papel como Jefa a fin de que este no notara nada extraño entre ella y Milo. El escorpión noto esto también y, de inmediato, procedió a tomar su lugar como frio custodio quedando unos pasos tras la diosa.

—Buenas noches Kanon —se adelantó ella con educación—. Hoy llegaste muy temprano.

—Si, decidí adelantarme para compensarte el tiempo que he llegado tarde. ¿Subimos? —hizo una reverencia a la diosa quien subió primero la escalera mientras este los observaba con interés.

Milo noto como Kanon los miraba y puso más énfasis en verse lo más indiferente y frio posible. Si había alguien que no debía sospechar ni un poco era Kanon ya que sería capaz de cosas horribles o bien medidas exageradas.

—Buenas noches Milo —dijo Kanon amablemente.

—Buenas noches.

—Espero que no sea demasiado aburrida mi clase —el tono de Kanon se oía sarcástico y Milo no pudo evitar notarlo lo que lo puso alerta.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió lo más neutral que pudo.

Saori no tuvo mayor problema en comportarse como siempre esperando que con eso Kanon no pensara que había algo raro entre ellos aunque no tendría por qué pensarlo de cualquier modo, no era de su incumbencia. Este por su parte observaba le lenguaje corporal de la diosa buscando cualquier indicio de lo dicho por Shaina: que Milo y Saori estaban enamorados. A veces miraba de reojo a Milo quien estaba en la puerta cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados, podría jurar que estaba quedándose dormido y en ese punto se enfocó en la lección dejando de lado al escorpión dorado.

— ¿Por qué no esperas afuera Milo? —Indico el gemelo mirando a Saori de reojo sin que esta lo notara— Así podrás despertar un poco —la joven no presentó reacción alguna ante la petición de Kanon.

—De acuerdo —este no puso objeción tampoco y salió del templo de Starhill para mirar un poco las estrellas mientras esperaba. No le gustaba que Saori estuviera a solas con Kanon pero sabía que era inofensivo con ella y no intentaría nada malo con la joven—. Solo espero que esta aburrida clase termine pronto —pensó con molestia.

Saori estaba tratando de redactar su interpretación y en medio de los pergaminos encontró la que hizo poco antes de que Mu se marchara, en ese momento la volvió a leer tratando de descifrar a qué se refería. La leyó dos veces tratando de encontrar el significado de sus propias palabras hasta que dio con lo más cercano.

—Creo que se refiere a mí… —pensó sorprendida— el tiempo de paz y felicidad se refiere a mi relación con Milo —pero la última frase habla de dolor y tristeza.

Ella supo en ese momento que su relación con el escorpión no iba a terminar bien y, lo peor, que sería efímera pero no podía saber a detalle las razones de esto, quería pensar un poco más en el tema pero debía poner atención a sus lecturas antes de que Kanon notara algo en ella.

— ¿Todo bien Atena? —Pregunto este mirándola con detenimiento— Te veo muy distraída.

—Todo está bien, solo pensaba si mi interpretación de las estrellas de hoy coincidía en algo con la primera que escribí hace semanas.

—Haz la revisión al terminar la lectura completa o te sugestionaras y se nublara tu visión.

—De acuerdo.

La joven habría deseado que este se volteara para poder mirar las estrellas en paz pero Kanon estaba muy atento a sus movimientos como si quisiera pillarla _in fraganti_ haciendo algo malo. Saori hacia lo posible para que el gemelo la viera normal como día a día pero este parecía empeñado en encontrarle algo, algo tenía Kanon en la cabeza ya que nunca la estudiaba con interés o ponía atención a sus movimientos.

En este momento Saori cayó en la cuenta de que este algo sospechaba por eso había llegado temprano y, por lo mismo, no dejaba de observarla esperando encontrar algo inusual en su lenguaje corporal que la delatara. Con esa teoría en mente la diosa trato de concentrarse en el telescopio para despistarlo no obstante tenía que hablar con Milo sobre sus conclusiones: debían cuidarse de Kanon.

Milo deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido, deseaba que la clase terminara para deshacerse de Kanon y quedarse con Saori otro rato antes de dejarla en su habitación. Su mente repasaba los momentos vividos al lado de la joven hasta ese día: desde la total indiferencia en su primer día como custodio hasta las confidencias compartidas en la privacidad de su habitación. De verdad que ella era la persona que menos esperaba en su vida.

Era increíble como la joven hacia que las cosas en su vida fueran mejores, hacía de su día a día algo distinto a lo que conocía. Los detalles eran importantes por muy simples que fueran, a pesar de eso la hacía feliz lo más simple de la vida sin complicarse demasiado por banalidades sin importancia. Él había aprendido a relajarse un poco al lado de ella, a no dejarse llevar por el tiempo y a ver el entorno con otros ojos.

—Una guerrera en el cuerpo de una niña que se está convirtiendo en mujer —pensaba sin dejar de contemplar las estrellas—. Saori, mi niña hermosa —estaba seguro de estar muy enamorado de ella y, quizás, la amaría intensamente dentro de poco.

Intentó descifrar lo que las estrellas le decían pero no era capaz ya que siempre le había costado trabajo y esa noche no era la excepción. Había algo en el resplandor de estas que le decían que tuviera cuidado con sus movimientos pero nada más, no había más referencias. Quizás se refería a su relación con Saori, lo más prohibido que tenía al alcance de la mano y puso especial atención a eso ya que lo estaban profetizando las estrellas.

—Vamos Milo —Saori se paró atrás de él para indicarle que la clase había terminado y era momento de volver.

—Claro.

Saori fue escaleras abajo acompañada de Kanon mientras él iba pocos pasos detrás mirando como el gemelo los observaba de vez en vez; algo sospechaba y no iba a parar hasta encontrar evidencia de sus sospechas. Milo necesitaba hablarlo con ella para planear sus movimientos. Por lo pronto montar una farsa era una buena idea para quitarse de encima a los entrometidos como el santo de géminis.

La joven quedo impactada ante el hecho de que Kanon los acompañara hasta la habitación de ella; no los dejo ni un momento a solas por lo que no se despediría de Milo como quería. Ambos se postraron ante la joven y esta no pudo ver la reacción del escorpión dorado ya que debía fingir que todo estaba normal.

—Te dejamos aquí —dijo Kanon haciendo una reverencia—. Buenas noches Atena.

—Gracias por traerme, que descansen —ella cerró la puerta de inmediato sin mirar atrás.

Estaba molesta pero no podía expresarlo. En ese momento deseo que Milo tuviera la idea de irla a visitar esa noche aunque fuera peligroso, ella sabía a qué hora se quedaba dormido el guardia en su puerta y nadie los descubriría pero con Kanon vigilándolos no sería posible así que sin más tuvo que meterse en la cama pensando como despistar al gemelo. Deseaba ponerlo en un cohete rumbo a la luna y sin regreso, al menos durante una larga temporada.

Kanon y Milo iban escaleras abajo sin decirse nada, el silencio entre ambos no era raro ya que no charlaban todo el tiempo pero el escorpión no quería que su jefe comenzara con preguntas incomodas así que trato de parecer casual.

— ¿Todo bien Milo?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

— ¿Cómo va tu trato con la diosa?

—Pues no hay mucho acercamiento entre nosotros. Ella en su papel y yo en el mío.

—Muy bien, me alegra escuchar eso.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Milo se paró en seco observándolo— Sé cuál es mi papel.

—Por nada en especial, me alegra saber que estás llevando bien tus tareas y que no nos defraudaras a Mu y a mí al haberte elegido como Custodio. ¿Me entiendes?

—No lo haré Kanon, puedes estar tranquilo. Buenas noches —respondió cortante tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—Descansa Milo.

Llegando al octavo templo Milo se metió en su habitación sin mirar atrás como para confirmar que Kanon ya había cruzado el templo. En ese momento deseo tener acceso a algún medio de comunicación para hablar con Saori y decirle que era necesaria una farsa entre ellos ya que el gemelo estaba metiendo sus narices de más y, a ese paso, terminaría instalando cámaras de seguridad por todo el santuario con tal de encontrarles algo incriminante.

—No puedo creer lo entrometido que es —pensaba fastidiado yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación.

No pudo encontrar la solución al momento por la preocupación, se cambió la ropa y se acostó tratando de dormir un poco aunque no le fuera posible ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño. Trato de ya no pensar en Kanon sino enfocarse en las cosas buenas que tenía con Saori: en ese momento recordó que quería regalarle algún detalle como un ramo de flores y prefirió pensar en cómo conseguirlo y dárselo sin ser descubierto.

Saori, por su parte, estaba en su cama buscando la forma de hablar con Milo usando su cosmos. No sabía si alguien podría interceptar su mensaje y se supiera todo por lo que prefirió no hacerlo. Quizás no se sabría a quién va dirigido pero sí que se manifestó de alguna forma y todos lo tomarían como señal de alerta. Tal vez sería bueno bajar a la ciudad y buscarse alguna otra forma de comunicación como un teléfono portátil, era una buena idea usar los medios al alcance de la mano.

Se levantó para mirar las estrellas un rato antes de volver a la cama e intentar dormir un poco. Mañana mandaría llamar a Tatsumi para ir a la ciudad y buscar el modo se adquirir algún medio de comunicación que tuviera cobertura en el Santuario. Jamás se imaginó que tendría que tomar medidas como esas pero el secreto era vital en ese punto y no iba a dejar nada al azar con tal de que nadie los descubriera.

.

Era más de media noche cuando Milo se dirigió rumbo al baño del octavo templo, la puerta estaba emparejada, la luz encendida y mucho vapor llenaba la habitación; el ambiente en el interior se sentía muy caliente. Camino al lavamanos y ahí estaba ella completamente desnuda mirándose en el espejo mientras el joven la contemplaba con detenimiento, era la primera vez que veía su desnudes sin que ella lo notara y por unos segundos la miro con deseo. Saori se peinaba con calma mientras esperaba a su amante observándolo desde donde estaba y sonriendo tímidamente.

Milo se acercó tomándola de la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo de la joven conociendo por primera vez las curvas de su amada. En ese momento aceleró el ritmo de sus besos y sus caricias besando su cuello y su clavícula al mismo tiempo que la sentaba sobre la porcelana fría del lavamanos. Ella recorría su espalda y su pecho marcado lentamente lanzando un leve gemido mientras que Milo le acariciaba la entrepierna y, sin dejar de hacerlo, le susurraba palabras cariñosas al oído.

—Te amo sabes.

—Yo también te amo Milo, he esperado tanto este momento.

—Vamos.

La cargo para llevarla al interior de la alcoba ya que no quería que esa primera vez fuera en la frialdad de un baño.

La dejo en la cama y se recostó sobre ella mientras Saori lo miraba con timidez. Era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué hacer, estaba muy apenada. Milo beso su mano mientras se acomodaba para besarla con pasión, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos sintiendo las caricias y besos del joven por todo su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer. Él se tomaba su tiempo para saborear el cuerpo de la diosa y sabía cómo complacerla, su piel era tersa y tenía ese hermoso aroma que lo volvía loco, como si ella lo usara solo para él.

—Hueles delicioso —dijo a su oído mientras ella lanzaba una sonrisa.

—Lo escogí especialmente para ti —Saori lo tomo de la barbilla besándolo con intensidad—, he notado cuando te gusta y quería usarlo esta noche.

—Mi niña hermosa…

Milo la beso por todo su cuerpo poniendo especial énfasis en esa zona oculta del cuerpo de Saori que tanto había deseado besar. Ella se estremecía con sus besos y caricias tratando de no gritar para no ser oídos ya que el silencio era vital en ese momento pero la joven no podía, su amante la estaba llevando al éxtasis.

— ¿Estas lista?

—Sí, nos meteremos en problemas pero estoy lista para ti —lo dijo muy segura de si misma acomodándose en la cama para recibirlo.

En el momento en que estaba por entrar en el cuerpo de la joven Milo despertó muy desorientado mirando a todas partes. Noto que tenía sudor en la frente y le dolían los brazos. Estaba solo en su habitación oscura, obviamente la joven no estaba a su lado pero se puso de pie para rectificar que todo estaba en orden como si tuviera la vaga esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí. Aquel había sido un sueño muy vivido, tanto que le costó recobrar el sentido de la realidad durante varios minutos.

—Que decepción que solo haya sido un sueño pero… parece que será así por ahora —se dijo recargándose en la fría pared mirando al techo.

Algo le decía que en cuanto Saori cumpliera más de veintiún años las cosas podrían ser diferentes y ella podría disfrutar de su sexualidad sin problemas pero no era un hecho que pudiera ser. Él tendría que esperar ya que no deseaba estar con nadie más que con ella y no quería perderla por alguna infidelidad sin sentido como esas aventuras que solía tener de vez en vez cuando bajaba al pueblo por las noches.

Sacó el reproductor de música que fue de Camus y escuchó algunas canciones durante un rato mientras recreaba en su mente el sueño que acababa de tener, nada como aderezar esas dulces imágenes con algo que sonara agradable antes de quedarse profundamente dormido un par de horas más.

.

Esa mañana Saori y Milo se miraban con gravedad durante el desayuno, uno sabía exactamente que pensaba el otro pero no lo querían expresar con libertad aunque en el comedor solo estuvieran un par de escuderos. La joven creía que quizás Kanon les hubiera hecho mención de algo y fuera a preguntarles después como se habían comportado ambos. No quería levantar ni una sola sospecha por muy inofensiva que se viera la situación.

—Hay que buscar el momento para hablar con privacidad —comentó ella en voz baja a lo que Milo solo asintió sin decir nada.

La siguiente oportunidad para hablar sería en la práctica de piano y solo esa ya que, por fortuna, Kanon no solía pararse en esa habitación; Milo quería pensar que el gemelo no conocía ese lugar lo cual sería ventajoso pero no podía asegurar que tendrían toda la privacidad que necesitaban en ese momento tan delicado. El resto del desayuno se comportaron lo más normal posible ya que, aunque se comportaban normal frente a los escuderos, no debían dejar ningún detalle suelto delante de esos jovencitos que pudiera ser cuestionado por Kanon.

Ambos se sintieron muy aliviados al salir del comedor y fueron con paso rápido hacia la habitación del piano para poder charlar un poco en secreto y poner en orden el tema crucial que tenían en manos. Milo iba pocos pasos detrás de ella mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que ningún escudero los venia siguiendo así como que Kanon no fuera a salir de la nada sorprendiéndolos.

—Es importante que nos mantengamos lo más neutrales cuando estemos delante de los demás —decía Saori con preocupación mirando a la ventana.

—El problema es Kanon, por alguna razón desconocida pareciera que nos ha descubierto pero tampoco podemos apresurarnos porque si actuamos demás nos estaremos delatando.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Si, puede ser que sospeche algo pero aún no tiene pruebas. El plan de actuar normal y estar al margen el uno del otro es buena idea.

—Me siento más tranquila con tus palabras —se acercó para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se sentaba al piano.

Milo abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca y así era: nadie en el alrededor. Sintió que se comportaba como paranoico y le estaba dando demasiada importancia, eso haría que los descubrieran más rápido ya que todo entre ellos se vería demasiado fingido levantando sospechas. Lo que se pudiera hacer era aprovechar el tiempo de privacidad que tenían mientras durara la práctica de piano y aparentar cuando estuvieran fuera.

—Le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas… —cerro la puerta mientras Saori tocaba el piano con toda calma visiblemente más tranquila.

—Creo que se nos fue de las manos por unos momentos —dijo ella de repente sonriendo—, si Kanon aún no tiene pruebas de lo nuestro entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Nos podrá observar todo lo que quiera pero no hay que darle de que hablar.

—En eso tienes razón —comento sorprendido por la conclusión tan sencilla a la que había llegado—. Mientras solo sea una idea sin fundamentos no tenemos de que preocuparnos pero no podré fingir todo el tiempo delante de todos.

—No fingirás solo reserva lo mejor de ti para cuando estemos a solas como ahora.

Se sentó al lado de ella mientras ambos se miraban con intensidad, Saori lo tomo de los hombros besándolo al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Pensé en la forma en la que nos pudiéramos comunicar por las noches si es que Kanon nos llega a observar más de cerca.

— ¿Qué pensaste? —dijo el joven prestando más atención a sus labios que a sus palabras.

—Bajaré al pueblo con Tatsumi en estos días para buscar algún medio de comunicación. Sé que no puedes acompañarme.

—No, no puedo bajar pero será bueno que no vaya así no se verá sospechoso.

—Bien. Te buscaré cuando regrese para explicarte qué haremos —se quedaron asi un rato más antes de que ella comenzara con su práctica.

La junta con Kanon se desarrolló de forma normal; Milo esperaba afuera como siempre pensando en las palabras de la joven: un modo para poderse comunicar sin que nadie en el Santuario no supiera. Inicialmente habría pensado en usar el cosmos para darle mensajes pero eso era una mala idea, todos lo notarían. Escribirse tampoco era solución ya que pasarían por las manos de los mensajeros o bien no tendría mucho sentido y era algo poco práctico.

— ¿Cómo es que algo tan simple puede complicarse tanto? —pensaba mirando al cielo despejado sobre su cabeza.

—Milo —Kanon apareció de repente detrás de él acompañado de Saori—, la diosa desea ir a la ciudad pero su mayordomo no se encuentra. Como es mucha pérdida de tiempo que lo espere tú la acompañarás.

— ¿No hay problema en que yo abandone el Santuario?

—Supongo que no será por mucho tiempo, ¿cierto? Un par de horas quizás —Kanon miro a la diosa quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien Milo, la diosa tiene temas que atender en Atenas lo antes posible así que prepárate para que salgan en unos veinte minutos.

—Muy bien —Milo no dijo más y fue con paso rápido a su templo.

No entendía la situación ya que él y Saori habían pactado no bajar juntos al pueblo por seguridad de su relación pero el destino le ponía esta prueba y era responsabilidad de ambos mantener el secreto ya que, quizás, Kanon enviaría algún observador para espiarlos y encontrarles algo.

—Probablemente sea eso, lo creo capaz de haberme enviado a la ciudad con Saori solo por buscar alguna prueba o tal vez no… —ya no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba, tenía demasiadas sospechas en su mente, por un lado no quería desconfiar de Kanon pero por otro lado si lo creía capaz de eso y más— Solo hay que actuar normal como si estuviéramos aquí.

Se puso ropa de civil mientras esperaba a que Saori pasara acompañada de Kanon por el octavo templo y bajaran al pueblo para irse en transporte público hasta el centro de la ciudad o a donde ella quisiera. La joven toco la puerta de su habitación y cuando Milo salió se sorprendió al verla usando un sencillo vestido azul acompañado de sus zapatos blancos y un bolso, aquella vista lo hizo sonrojar.

—Vámonos.

Salieron por el camino menos concurrido en dirección a la estación de autobuses que los llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Saori estaba emocionada porque podría pasear por las calles acompañada de Milo, en ese momento la ausencia de Tatsumi y el que estuviera en Japón fue lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado. El joven fue el guía ya que ella jamás había viajado en autobús y todo era nuevo. No pudo evitar sentirse como una niña pequeña en un juego.

— ¿Por qué todo este cambio tan repentino? —pregunto Milo al abordar el transporte tras ella.

—Fue Kanon el de la idea; le dije que necesitaba ir al pueblo a resolver unas cosas y que era urgente por lo que no podía esperar a Tatsumi y él mismo ofreció que mi custodio fuera conmigo —respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué vas a resolver en la ciudad?

—Ya verás, por lo pronto quiero pasear contigo por las concurridas calles sin ser vistos por nadie del Santuario como cualquier pareja normal.

— ¿Crees que Kanon no enviará gente a espiarnos?

—No lo sé, quiero creer que no… —ni esas palabras lograron borrar la sonrisa de Saori aunque debía tenerlas en cuenta— Vamos, deja esas ideas aunque sea por una tarde quieres.

—De acuerdo —dijo Milo sonriente tomándola de la mano mientras el transporte hacia su recorrido hasta el centro de Atenas.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

 ***Notas:** Gracias por leer.


	9. El viaje a la ciudad

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **9**

 **El viaje a la ciudad**

.

.

.

" _Playing out this frozen dream  
to watch me bleed in the sunrise"_

.

.

Shaina había estado muy callada desde que llego de ver a Milo, al entrar en la cabaña no dijo nada más y solo se limitó a sentarse a la mesa quitándose la máscara y recargar su cabeza en ambas manos: lo había estropeado todo, la relación con Milo y ahora el secreto de este de forma indirecta ya que, pese a que trato de guardar silencio, Kanon se había dado cuenta perfecto de lo que ella gritaba enojada. Ahora no sabía que hacer: ¿decirle a Milo o no mencionar nada? No pudo hacer más que llorar desconsoladamente hasta que Marin llego y se acercó a ella preocupada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el octavo templo? —era obvio por que la cobra lloraba, la peli roja no necesitaba ser adivina pero no se esperaba ver a Shaina así.

—Ha pasado algo terrible… lo delate sin querer, te juro que no fue mi intensión.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?

—Baje de su templo furiosa gritando a los cuatro vientos maldiciones y que él estaba enamorado de la diosa… Kanon me escuchó o eso creo…

—Dioses… —Marin no sabía qué decir tampoco, tan solo se limitó a sentarse a su lado y tomar su mano.

— ¿Qué hare Marin? Lo odio por estar con ella pero no tanto como para haberlo delatado y sea castigado —la joven iba de un lado al otro de la habitación sin poderse detener mientras su amiga la miraba horrorizada— ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a verlo y decirle lo que paso?

—No Shaina, de verdad ya deja este asunto así —Marin se puso de pie y la tomo por los hombros—, si intentas reparar este daño será mucho peor ya que no te consta realmente que Kanon te haya escuchado ¿o sí?

—En realidad no… pero me quería sacar la verdad.

—Es un punto a favor mientras a él no le conste nada ya no es tu problema. Te pido por favor que no muevas nada más y no hables con Milo, en este punto si lo pones alerta pudiera ser peor ya que si hay cambios en su conducta por tu advertencia Kanon sabrá que le dijiste algo y podrían castigarlo ¿me explico?

—Marin…

—Déjalo Shaina, ya no lo busques ni le digas nada más. Saca el problema de tu lado y que Kanon vea si investiga tus palabras o no —Marin se oía muy firme tanto así que Shaina la miro cabizbaja—. Si realmente hay algo entre Milo y la diosa no es tu problema ya que tienes menor rango y careces de la autoridad para llamarle la atención, no lo olvides.

—De acuerdo… —no quería discutir con ella porque, como siempre, tenía la razón. Las amazonas tenían un rango de plata sin jurisdicción sobre las acciones del rango de oro— Te prometo que no iré a verlo más ni le mencionaré el tema nuevamente.

—Es lo mejor Shaina, busca el modo de rehacer tu vida sin él como te lo he dicho antes. Mientras más insistas más duro será el rechazo y creo que no te mereces que te hagan a un lado. Olvídate de Milo por ahora y esperemos que su secreto no sea descubierto.

—Ojalá… ojala tenga cuidado en lo que hace.

No se sentía mejor de ningún modo pero no quedaba más que seguir el consejo de su amiga aunque ya lo había intentado sin éxito un par de meses atrás. Lo mejor era pensar que Milo no estaba presente sino en otro lado muy lejos de ahí donde ella no tuviera acceso ni pudiera verlo, es más intentaría casi no pararse por el interior del Santuario así no se encontraría con esas desagradables escenas de él y la diosa a quien tampoco deseaba ver ni de lejos.

.

El viaje desde el Santuario hasta el centro de la ciudad era relativamente rápido, menos de dos horas tal vez, ese día no había muchos autos en la carretera y hacia un clima estupendo. Saori tenía el deseo de ir a la ciudad y ver la vida aunque fuera a media mañana y no por la noche como deseaba pero con eso era suficiente. Miraba maravillada el camino, los autos y la vida fuera del Santuario.

— ¿Qué tan bien conoces la ciudad? —pregunto curiosa a su acompañante quien solo esbozo una sonrisa.

—No la conozco a detalle pero si lo suficiente para mostrarte un par de lugares interesantes —indico Milo guiñándole un ojo.

—Llévame a todos los sitios que has visto.

—Claro pero no me has dicho a que venimos.

—Te lo diré en su momento —la joven miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que era casi medio día. Ella había dicho a Kanon que volverían a eso de las cuatro o cinco lo que les daba tiempo perfecto para pasear como una pareja normal por las calles de la ciudad—, relájate y muéstrame todo lo que conoces.

—Muy bien, intentaré relajarme —Milo solo sonreía, claro que estaba relajado al lado de la joven pero no podía dejar de pensar en que alguien del Santuario lo estuviera vigilando y de vez en vez miraba alrededor suyo pero no encontraba nada.

Definitivamente se comportaba como un paranoico, Saori se dio cuenta de esto y tan solo le tomo la mano para calmarlo un poco. La joven entendía el porqué de la preocupación pero sería una ausencia corta por lo que era mejor disfrutarla un poco.

—Nadie nos sigue —susurró ella—, tranquilo —le beso la mejilla para calmarlo.

—Lo sé… ya sé dónde bajaremos —comentó Milo con una idea en la cabeza: si los seguían o no los podrían perder en medio de la gente que iba y venía en la Plaza Syntagma, uno de los lugares más concurridos de Atenas.

El autobús los dejo justo frente al Hotel Gran Bretagne donde descendieron la mayoría de los pasajeros. Ambos cruzaron la gran plaza con su enorme y larga explanada para refugiarse en las calles concurridas de turistas y llenas de tiendas de ropa. Saori buscó rápidamente un sitio donde vendieran cámaras desechables ya que quería conservar memorias de aquel gran día ya que era incierto si en algún momento lo podrían repetir.

—Iremos por aquella calle —señalo Milo la que tenía una pequeña fuente en el centro en medio de tiendas y restaurantes y ahí me dirás qué necesitabas hacer hoy para planear la ruta.

—De acuerdo.

Llegaron a la calle Ermou en medio de grandes cantidades de turistas lo que incomodaba algo a Milo quien no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de ajetreo, este miraba de reojo a Saori y era evidente que ella tampoco estaba cómoda en medio de tantas personas haciendo que el joven se armara de valor para tomarla de la mano y guiarla por la calle hasta que ella le dijera el itinerario del día o el por qué habían salido del Santuario tan de repente.

—Tenía un plan en mente —comenzó a decir la joven cuando llegaron a la pequeña plaza frente a la iglesia Panaghia Kapnikarea donde buscaron donde sentarse un momento— pero no sé qué tan posible sea llevarlo a cabo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Buscar algún medio portátil para comunicarnos, supe que existe algún tipo de telefonía móvil pero no sé cómo conseguir algo así ya que ese tipo de tareas se las dejo a Tatsumi —dijo algo frustrada.

—Pues… —Milo pensó un poco y él tampoco tenía la respuesta, de hecho ni siquiera se imaginaba que existieran los teléfonos portátiles— Si quieres podemos recorrer las calles so pretexto de buscar eso que quieres y paseamos un rato por toda esta zona, ¿qué piensas?

—Me parece excelente idea —Saori sacó la cámara desechable que había comprado en un pequeño puesto y se puso de pie.

Milo la observo ir a unas personas frente a ellos, entregarles la cámara y pedirles algo a lo que ellos simplemente asintieron; acto seguido la joven volvió con él y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo.

—Sonríe —le dijo—, el Señor nos hará una fotografía —ella le señalo al hombre quien les apuntaba con la cámara.

—Eh… de acuerdo —Milo la abrazo también y vio como el hombre presionaba el obturador de la camarita dos veces devolviéndola a la joven quien agradecía con una leve reverencia.

—Vamos a caminar, solo tenemos unas tres o cuatro horas antes de volver.

Tomados de la mano recorrieron toda la calle Ermou hasta la plaza Monastiraki rodeada por concurridos restaurantes y su famoso mercado. La joven miraba maravillada la vida en la ciudad y en ese momento se sintió como una chica ordinaria que daba un paseo con su novio mientras curioseaban aquí y allá en una ciudad nueva para ambos. Se detuvieron a comprar algo sencillo para comer mientras seguían caminando.

Milo estaba impresionado por como Saori pedía a otros turistas que les hicieran fotos con esa pequeña cámara desechable, de verdad ella deseaba tener esos recuerdos para la posteridad y en ese momento él deseo tener una cámara también para conservar las memorias de ese día al lado de la joven. En ese momento le vino a la mente el regalo que quería hacerle y de inmediato busco en los puestos del alrededor lo que deseaba obsequiarle, en medio de los locales de artesanías encontró un pequeño puesto de flores casi oculto entre el bullicio.

—Espérame un momento —le dijo a Saori quien solo asintió mientras él iba a ese puesto lo más rápido posible para no tenerla esperándolo.

Saori solo miraba el ajetreo a su alrededor y le parecía tan nuevo e interesante, en ese momento deseo haber vivido una vida más simple y no todo a lo que estaba destinada desde niña. No obstante la paz de las personas a su alrededor dependía de ella y sus caballeros. Debía encontrar el equilibrio en su vida para poder cumplir con su misión, el tener a Milo a su lado la hacía tener buenos deseos como jefa del Santuario, de verdad creía que podría tenerlo todo.

—He vuelto —Milo regreso rápidamente y Saori lo miro sorprendida.

El joven llevaba en la mano un gran ramo de rosas envuelto en papel de estraza blanco y rodeado por un lazo rojo que Saori miro impresionada y sonrojada. Milo se lo entrego mientras ella estaba sin habla y con los ojos muy abiertos, lo primero que hizo al recibirlo fue abrazarlo con efusividad.

— ¡Gracias, es la primera vez que me hacen un regalo tan lindo como este! —se besaron con pasión durante unos minutos—, no debiste molestarte por mí.

—No digas eso, te hubiera obsequiado algo más bonito pero no lo encontré.

—Descuida, este ramo es hermoso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Tomados de la mano siguieron su camino por toda la calle Ifestou en medio de locales pequeños de ropa y artesanías hasta llegar a las orillas de una gran zona arqueológica.

—Este sitio lo visité hace mucho tiempo —decía Milo— quería que lo recorriéramos juntos.

—Gracias por traerme.

Estaba segura de que el joven no había llevado a nadie más hasta ahí y eso la hacía feliz ya que la zona donde estaban tenía varios templos y ruinas que seguramente el escorpión habría visto siendo niño en algún viaje escolar. No se imaginaba de qué otro modo pudiera conocer un sitio como ese ya que los santos no salían de excursión durante su estancia en el Santuario y ese sitio en particular se hallaba lejos como para conocerlo así porque sí.

El lugar en cuestión era una Zona bastante amplia donde se hallaban el templo de Hefestion, el Agora de Atenas así como diversos museos y monumentos a héroes de la antigüedad que recorrieron durante un buen rato haciéndose fotos juntos aquí y allá olvidándose por completo del por qué habían ido a Atenas en primer lugar y enfocándose en su cita fuera del Santuario y lejos de los ojos curiosos de Kanon. Milo se había olvidado de eso también y, de verdad, estaba disfrutando el día al lado de Saori; jamás se imaginó que viviría algo así con ella. Lo que si sabía es que ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde su salida del Santuario y sería mejor ir pensando en volver para no levantar sospechas. Volvieron sobre sus pasos para terminar el recorrido donde empezaron y regresar a la gran plaza Syntagma pero tuvieron que hacer una pausa para descansar un poco ya que Saori se notaba cansada y aprovecharon para comer algo.

Antes de buscar un restaurante pasaron a una tienda de fotografía donde Saori le pidió a Milo que solicitara le revelaran las fotos de la cámara, el joven tuvo que servir de intérprete ya que ella no hablaba el idioma local y comunicarse a base de señales quitaba tiempo. Él se encargó del trámite en la tienda y así buscaron donde comer mientras esperaban las fotografías.

—Creo que no podremos llevar a cabo tu plan —decía Milo al llegar al restaurante elegido.

—Eso parece, le escribiré a Tatsumi para que venga y me apoye ya que soy terrible para esas cosas.

—No le digas nada a Kanon ya que hará muchas preguntas.

—No, le diré que todo salió bien y tal vez que tengamos que volver a la ciudad nuevamente.

— ¿Te gusto venir a la ciudad?

—Sí y más contigo. Creo que es lo más cercano a ser una pareja normal y hacer actividades que todos hacen.

—Es la primera vez que hago algo así —comento él pensativo mirando al infinito—. Eres la primera persona que me anima a romper las reglas y a ver el mundo con otros ojos. A veces quisiera vivir esta vida normal como las demás personas pero… creo que para nosotros es solo un sueño, ¿no crees?

—Por ahora lo es… —respondió la joven tristemente— No hay forma de cambiar eso, al menos no por ahora. En lugar de pensar negativamente vamos a disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos hasta que volvamos.

—Eso me parece buena idea.

El resto del tiempo en el restaurante charlaron alegremente sobre el futuro esperando que no hubiera más batallas que librar dentro de una larga temporada mientras compartían una caricia o un beso sin preocuparse porque los descubrieran estando en ese sitio tan alejado de la vida del Santuario. Ambos desearon que ese tiempo ajeno a su mundo fuera más largo no obstante el momento de volver a casa estaba cercano pero antes fueron a la tienda de fotografía a recoger sus instantáneas pendientes.

—Te hare un regalo —dijo Saori muy sonriente revisando las fotos una por una—, son diez fotos en total las que nos hicimos, escoge cinco y yo me quedare con las otras cinco.

Milo la miro sorprendido un momento tomando las fotos con ambas manos, no se esperaba que ella le fuera a hacer ese regalo y las contemplo una a una: los momentos vividos ese día captados por aquel aparato y plasmados en papel. Le pareció hermoso ver algo así ya que no tenía fotos con nadie y ella era la primera. No sabía cuales escoger ya que las diez eran muy bonitas y en cada una Saori sonreía ampliamente mientras que él no era nada fotogénico. Las cinco que conservo fueron las que se hicieron casi al inicio del recorrido y las guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta mientras le devolvía las demás.

—Yo atesoraré las otras ya que no las puedo poner a la vista de nadie, será nuestro secreto —ella las guardo en su bolso al tiempo que sujetaba el ramo de rosas que él le había dado.

—Yo haré lo mismo —respondió sonriente.

Al ir caminando sobre la aun concurrida calle encontraron una tienda de música que llamo la atención de ambos.

—Espérame aquí —dijo Saori quien entro rápidamente dejándole el ramo de flores.

El veía como la joven iba directo sobre algo en particular ya que apenas entro identifico rápidamente lo que quería llevándolo a la cajera en un dos por tres y en menos de diez minutos salió con un paquetito que le entrego a Milo.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunto el joven sorprendido.

—Ya lo verás pero ábrelo cuando llegues a tu templo ¿de acuerdo? No hagas trampas —ella le guiño un ojo y Milo sonriente lo guardo en la otra bolsa de su chaqueta.

De la mano fueron de regreso a la parada para abordar el autobús que los llevaría a casa, Milo esperaba que no fueran a tener problemas ya que estaba anocheciendo; había perdido la noción del tiempo debido a lo bien que lo estaba pasando, tanto así que Kanon y sus sospechas salieron de su cabeza por completo durante parte del día aunque no dejaba de sentirse preocupado porque el gemelo le fuera a hacer algún reproche o comentario al respecto del tiempo ausentes.

La cosa se complicó más al encontrar mucho tráfico de regreso al Santuario, prácticamente el trafico estaba desde que se subieron al autobús y avanzaban a una velocidad tan lenta que hubiese sido mejor caminar; el tiempo de regreso sería mucho más largo de lo programado y eso le preocupaba solo a él ya que Saori se limitó a recargarse en su hombro y esperar pacientemente que el transporte avanzara.

—Parece que el único preocupado por el tiempo soy yo, ¿verdad? —le susurró al oído.

—Escucha, no podemos hacer que esto avance más rápido. Ten calma —le dijo sonriente y con su paciencia acostumbrada—, si Kanon hace alguna pregunta le diremos la verdad: que nos quedamos atrapados en el tráfico.

Milo sonrió ante la respuesta tan simple que ella tenía aunque debía reconocer que era cierto, no estarían mintiendo al decir que se quedaron en medio del tráfico por lo que se limitó a esperar porque no había otra opción. Para aminorar el tiempo ella le hablo de cómo fue que aprendió a tocar el piano, lo mucho que le costó y lo enamorada que estaba de los valses de Chopin. El joven solo escuchaba atentamente la historia poniendo atención en cada detalle ya deseoso de llegar a su templo y abrir el paquete que ella le había dado.

Llegaron al Santuario alrededor de las diez de la noche, mucho más tarde de lo calculado y con paso sigiloso cruzaron las doce casas para dejarla en la puerta de su habitación. El escorpión dorado estaba realmente fastidiado del tráfico, los autos, la gente y lo único que deseaba era meterse en el tina de baño de su templo durante horas para una buen baño caliente. Saori, por su parte estaba muy cansada también y los pies le dolían de tanto caminar pero estaba feliz a pesar de todo por el día compartido con quien ella más quería.

—Gracias por este día —dijo ella apenas llegaron a la puerta de su habitación.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

Se despidieron efusivamente al ver que no había guardias ni nadie alrededor y con paso veloz Milo bajo a su templo deseoso de paz y tranquilidad además de una aspirina porque la cabeza lo estaba matando de dolor.

—Milo —la voz de Kanon se escuchó pocos pasos detrás de él y lo que menos deseaba el joven escorpión era hablar con este justo a esa hora.

—Hola Kanon, ¿qué pasa? —trato de ser lo más diplomático que pudo.

—Ya viste la hora ¿por qué volvieron tan tarde? ¡Debieron estar aquí antes del anochecer! ¿Hasta dónde fueron? —La mirada del gemelo era dura y en ese momento Milo vio que estaba en un problema ya que no sabía de donde había salido y no tenía ninguna explicación al respecto— ¿qué está pasando?

—Escucha ¿por qué no hablamos mañana? —Indico Milo enojado ya que no deseaba pelear con Kanon en ese preciso momento— Estoy realmente cansado de todo este día; caminamos por horas bajo el sol, al volver acá había tráfico y autos por todas partes. De verdad, hablemos mañana de lo que quieras. Solo déjame descansar.

Kanon lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, era la primera vez que lo veía tan molesto y entendió que no iba a resolver nada tratando de hablar con él así, era mejor dejarlo para mañana que Milo estuviera descansado ya que tenía mucho que arreglar con él.

—De acuerdo, creo que podré esperar a mañana. Ve a dormir.

—Gracias.

Lo vio bajar la escalera con pasos veloces y alejarse hacia el octavo templo. Las palabras de Shaina resultaron ser ciertas porque los había visto despedirse hacia unos momentos a la puerta de la habitación de la diosa, ambos se besaron con pasión y aquello le estaba prohibido a cualquier hombre del Santuario y Milo lo sabía bien. Mañana lo iba a escuchar, por lo pronto esa noche estaría pensando en quien sería reemplazo ya que aún tenía que investigar algunas cosas antes de decidir su destino: la cárcel o el exilio.

Observó desde abajo la ventana de la habitación de Saori sin saber qué pensar ya que ella era la razón de existencia del Santuario y los caballeros a su cuidado. Estaba realmente molesto por todo y se sentía algo traicionado pero no valía la pena sentirse mal, mañana hablaría con ella también ya que había que ponerle un alto a la aventura entre ambos antes de que se hiciera público y causara escandalo entre los caballeros restantes, lo iba a resolver entre los tres y el cambio de custodio sería lo más discreto y breve posible.

Se fue a su templo a tratar de descansar sin dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver.

.

Saori estaba en su cama mirando una y otra vez las fotos que se habían hecho ese día, definitivamente tenía que enseñarle a Milo como sonreír un poco más ya que ella se veía plenamente feliz en cada toma mientras que él se comportaba como si no hubiera visto una cámara fotográfica en su vida y el aparato le fuera a lanzar una mordida feroz.

Definitivamente aquel había sido un gran día y ella deseaba tener más días así mientras las circunstancias lo permitieran. Las flores las había puesto en el florero sobre la mesita junto a la ventana, eran frescas y tenían un aroma muy rico que le recordaba a Milo.

No podía poner las fotos en sus portarretratos así que se quedarían guardas en su cajón hasta que pudiera llevárselas a Japón. Así sonriente y feliz guardo las fotos y se quedó dormida casi al instantre.

Milo, por su parte, estaba metido en la tina de baño repasando el día en su cabeza una y otra vez recordando que no había abierto el paquete que Saori le había regalado. Sin embargo tenía muy presente a Kanon en sus pensamientos, ¿de qué quería hablarle precisamente a esa hora? Y, lo más importante, ¿de dónde había salido? Tal vez los estaría esperando…

—Estaba cerca de la habitación de ella… seguro nos vio —se dijo horrorizado analizando los hechos una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al templo el gemelo no estaba cerca de la puerta o los pasillos por lo que solo podía haber estado oculto entre las columnas cercanas a la habitación de Saori. Trato de calmarse antes de seguir sacando conclusiones apresuradas pero estaba casi seguro de que los había visto despedirse y, de no haber sido porque lo corto bastante molesto, le habría reclamado algo más.

—Demonios… —se quedó en la tina más tiempo tratando de hilar los sucesos sin conseguirlo del todo— Nos habíamos cuidado muy bien de él y en un momento nos vio sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Solo sabía que al día siguiente estaría metido en un gran problema y no podría salir de el. Se olvidó por completo de lo que llevaba guardado en la chaqueta y no pudo dormir de la preocupación.

.

.

 **Continuará…**


	10. El castigo de Milo

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **10**

 **El castigo de Milo**

.

.

.

" _There is no hope as long we walk this Earth,  
But you should know my universe screams,  
It screams for you"_

.

.

Milo no había podido dormir en toda la noche, Kanon estuvo en sus pensamientos a cada minuto y lo tuvo analizando una y otra vez el cómo pudo atraparlos, seguramente estaba entre las columnas cercanas a la habitación de Saori o bien estaba por salir del templo y se los topo por casualidad; como fuere ninguno de los dos noto su presencia y ahora su secreto estaba descubierto. Miraba al techo tratando de encontrar una buena explicación para quitarse a Kanon de encima pero no la hallaba entre los bloques de concreto.

—Demonios… —tal vez podría adelantarse y hablar con Saori antes de que el gemelo hiciera algo, esa podría ser una buena alternativa no obstante tendría que verla antes del amanecer— No hay forma de mentirle ya que vio todo solamente no darle más información que la que pida —analizaba una y otra vez qué decirle enredándose la mente aún más entre tantos pensamientos.

Se puso de pie para prepararse aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto faltaba para el amanecer, estaba muy cansado y sin ganas de nada pero debía darse prisa e interceptarla antes de que Kanon apareciera ya que, seguramente, querría hablar con ella también si mal no lo conocía y meterse a fondo para buscar culpables y cortar cabezas. El problema es que él carecía de argumentos para defenderse pero podría evitar que el gemelo se metiera más a fondo en su relación con Saori o trata de culparla incluso.

— ¡¿Milo, estás ahí?! —el gemelo se le adelantó y ahora tocaba a su puerta con su acostumbrada insistencia— ¡Abre, necesitamos hablar y es urgente!

En ese momento Milo dio un respingo y supo que, de verdad, estaba metido en un problema bastante grande y Kanon sería su verdugo. En ese punto ya no había como zafarse o planear algo más, no quedaba más que encararlo y escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirle. Se quedó en ropa de entrenamiento, encendió la lámpara de aceite en la mesa de noche y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, te escucho —abrió dejando entrar a Kanon quien se veía entre molesto y preocupado. Se recargo en la cajonera cruzado de brazos y lo dejo hablar.

—Creo que sabes bien a qué he venido y por qué tan temprano —decía Kanon tratando de mantener la calma ya que se veía que se le quería ir encima y molerlo a golpes.

—Si, eso creo.

— Milo anoche los vi a ti y la diosa, cruzando la línea que se te advirtió no debía ser cruzada ¿Qué fue lo que paso, por qué no respetaste el límite cuando Mu te advirtió que debías mantener tu lugar con ella?

—Kanon yo… no tengo una explicación para darte, fue algo que paso ayer nada más —respondio en voz baja mirando a otro lado.

— ¡¿Ya la habías tocado de esa forma antes, intimaste con ella?! —pregunto el gemelo bastante molesto tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡No, eso nunca! Solo paso ayer únicamente… —mintió parcialmente zafándose del gemelo molesto— Jamás le pondría un dedo encima. Solo fue ese beso y ya —miro hacia otro lado avergonzado de lo que estaba confesando.

—Escucha, si hay algo más que yo deba saber será mejor que me lo digas ahora porque lo que hiciste se considera una ofensa muy grave en contra de los dioses y más de Atena.

—No tengo nada más que decirte… de verdad no paso otra cosa. Solo fue un momento en que perdí por completo la noción de mi deber y el lugar de ella.

—Te das cuenta de que esto te podría costar muy caro ¿verdad? —Sentencio Kanon mirándolo con dureza dispuesto a no tocarse el corazón por su colega— Estas consciente de que, a partir de este momento, debo quitarte de tu puesto.

— ¿Qué dices…? —Milo se acercó a él sorprendido.

—Sí, ya no eres de confianza y no puedo dejarte cerca de la diosa por el bien de ella y el tuyo.

—Kanon escucha estás haciéndolo muy grande…

—No, escúchame tú. Debo hablar de esto con el anciano Maestro y él decidirá como llevaremos este problema.

— ¿Por qué vas a escalarlo con él? —Milo lo miraba sin entender, sin entender por qué Kanon tenía que hacer las cosas tan grandes— Yo creo que podemos resolver esto tu y yo, ¿no?

—No Milo, no es tan simple. El Maestro ha estado al tanto desde la salida de Mu y muy frecuente me pide que le reporte como vas con tus obligaciones, él mismo notó que el cosmos de la diosa tiene algo diferente y me pidió confirmar si es que ella se está desviando de su camino y deber. ¿Entiendes por qué tengo que hablarlo con él y por qué es tan grave lo que hacían anoche?

— ¿Y cuál será mi castigo: el exilio o la muerte? —pregunto el escorpión ya molesto.

—Aun no lo sé. Hoy te quedarás aquí, no tienes permitido salir de esta habitación. Los escuderos te traerán tus comidas hasta que el Maestro decida tu castigo o bien te cite en Cinco Picos para hablar.

— ¡No me puedes dejar aquí dentro Kanon!

—Si puedo y no tienes autorizado salir —el gemelo fue contundente girando para retirarse.

— ¡Espera…!

En el momento preciso que Kanon salía la puerta detrás de él se desvaneció por completo. Milo literalmente choco con la pared al tratar de salir de la habitación; la puerta simplemente no estaba y en su lugar quedaba la fría pared de roca la cual toco varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando y la puerta estaba en su sitio pero no era así, la puerta no estaba.

— ¡Kanon, déjame salir maldito infeliz! —golpeo la pared usando todo su cosmos y su técnica pero esta se había vuelto inmune a los golpes ya que permanecía intacta. Todos los ataques de Milo rebotaron en la fría estructura de piedra— ¡Déjame salir!

¿Con qué autoridad se había hecho Kanon que ahora podía quitar las puertas de los templos a placer? Milo se recargo en la fría pared casi llorando del coraje e impotencia. El gemelo estaba llevando el problema demasiado lejos y ahora tendría que encarar al anciano Maestro quien también lo interrogaría hasta la saciedad. Lo que más le pesaba era que no podría ver a Saori ni hablar con ella de lo ocurrido, tal vez le dirían que él se marchó sin despedirse o algo peor.

.

Saori estaba de excepcional buen humor esa mañana porque el día anterior para ella fue mucho más de lo que esperaba y ansiaba poder repetirlo de alguna forma, el haber pasado todo un día lejos del Santuario al lado de Milo fue un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que no se imaginaba ni se esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto. Llevaba horas mirando y otra vez las fotos que se hicieron con la cámara desechable y estaba ansiosa por verlo y preguntarle si le había gustado el regalo que le hizo.

—Seguramente le encantó… —se decía pensativa mirándose al espejo esbozando una amplia sonrisa, miro las flores en su mesita que aún estaban hermosas dentro de su florero lo que la hizo sonreír todavía más— Ya quiero verlo.

Esa mañana estaba poniendo especial énfasis en verse lo mejor posible, aunque sus vestidos eran muy parecidos escogió el más bonito así como selecciono la fragancia favorita de su amado. Le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo alistarse para salir, lo hacía a propósito ya que deseaba resplandecer con lo mejor de ella esa mañana.

Cuando se sintió lista para salir abrió la puerta esperando encontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa de Milo al verla pero grande fue su asombro al ver a Kanon postrado delante de ella. No entendió por un momento qué hacia el gemelo ahí y al voltear a ambos lados de su puerta noto que Milo no estaba cosa extraña puesto que ya había amanecido.

—Buenos días Atena, espero haya dormido bien —Kanon se oía algo molesto y carente de la amabilidad de siempre.

—Buen día Kanon… ¿a qué debo tu presencia tan temprano? —dijo ella tratando de parecer casual y ocultando la extrañeza de verlo ahí.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo muy urgente, por favor vayamos al salón de charlar un momento antes de que tome su desayuno.

— ¿Debe ser ahora mismo?

—Es correcto.

No se veía dispuesto a aceptar un NO por respuesta así que Saori acepto acompañarlo sin chistar y sin preguntar dónde estaba Milo ya que tenía un presentimiento muy malo dada la ausencia de su custodio, y algo le decía que tenía que ver con él. Kanon no se hubiera aparecido tan temprano por nada ya que, normalmente, habría esperado hasta su reunión de las diez para decirle cualquier cosa que tuviera pendiente o le inquietara. Fingiendo total normalidad accedió acompañarlo manteniéndose alerta a lo que pudiera decirle.

Llegaron a la sala donde siempre tenían sus juntas, Saori entro primero tomando asiento en su sillón de siempre esperando pacientemente a que él tomara la palabra y lanzara acusaciones como solía hacer; ella no se dejaría intimidar y solo respondería lo que le preguntaran porque sabía muy bien que a Kanon no se le podía dar más información que la necesaria. El tomo asiento delante de ella con las manos unidas, se le veía pensativo y en seguida se notaba que no estaba seguro de dónde empezar a decir todo lo que pensaba.

—Lamento mucho hacer las cosas de esta forma pero… tiene que entender que todos los que estamos aquí presentes tenemos la obligación de protegerla. Usted representa nuestra razón de ser, nuestro por qué en este mundo. Prácticamente damos la vida para mantenerla a salvo —esta vez Kanon se oía decepcionado y en ese punto Saori pudo deducir a donde iba la conversación—. El día de ayer por la noche la vi con Milo, la forma en que se despidieron… —Kanon la observó con detenimiento esperando una respuesta y al no obtenerla continuo — ¿Por qué, por qué lo hicieron? Eso hace que la misión de todos los sobrevivientes sea una especie de burla.

—Escucha… —ella tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por mantener la calma— Me salí de mi papel por un momento, paso tanto tiempo con Milo que… las cosas se nos fueron de las manos por unos momentos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia hay algo entre él y yo. Jamás me burlaría de Ustedes Kanon, sé perfecto lo que han hecho por mí como para que les pague de esa forma. Solo pasó anoche, solo fue una vez.

—Atena… —él sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad pero había algo que quería probar, necesitaba comprobar algo en particular— Muéstreme su cosmos.

— ¿Mi cosmos?

—Si, quiero ver su cosmos —ordeno con los puños cerrados dispuesto a no ceder hasta haberlo comprobado.

Saori estaba molesta por la petición pero accedió dejando ver su poderosa cosmo energía que se manifestó por todo el templo y el Santuario dejando al gemelo sorprendido y algo en su semblante se veía aliviado.

—Gracias… —ella no había intimado con Milo, el que tuviera su cosmos intacto era prueba de ello y para Kanon fue un gran respiro.

Tal vez era probable que su pequeño romance no fuese otra cosa más que una simple aventura dado el tiempo que pasaban juntos, como ella bien decía, pero el único con autoridad para juzgar eso era el anciano Maestro y hasta que él tomara una decisión otro estaría al custodiando a Atena.

—Milo está bajo custodia —dijo al fin—, no tiene autorizado acercarse a Usted hasta nuevo aviso.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —La joven trato de no alterarse demasiado, solo apretó los puños por encima de la falda de su vestido— No entiendo, no hicimos nada malo.

—Fue decisión del anciano Maestro por el bien de Usted y de él.

— ¿El anciano Maestro? —el corazón de Saori volvió a acelerarse ya que el problema había llegado muy lejos— ¿El decidirá sobre el destino de Milo? —intento que la voz no se le quebrara pero estaba a punto de flaquear.

—Si, como bien sabe nosotros tenemos prohibido verla como otra cosa que no sea nuestra jefa y autoridad aquí. El que Milo haya posado sus ojos de forma impura es motivo de castigo aunque solo haya sido un beso inocente, él cruzo ese límite y estaba advertido de no hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En su templo, no puede abandonarlo hasta haber sido juzgado por su error.

— ¡Quiero verlo!

—Atena…

— ¡Es injusto que sea castigado por una tontería, no estoy de acuerdo! —se puso de pie bastante alterada y respirando con dificultad mirando al gemelo con desesperación.

En ese instante Kanon confirmo lo que ya sabía: la joven estaba enamorada de su custodio y viceversa. No tenía autoridad para hacérselo ver hasta que el Maestro lo hiciera por lo que solo debía esperar sin permitirle verlo por mucho que suplicara. Era prioritario mantener a Milo lejos de ella.

—Así son las cosas y me temo que no puedo dejarla verlo —negó con la cabeza firmemente ante la petición.

—Kanon… —el gemelo volvió a negar con la cabeza con toda calma— Déjame verlo, te lo pido.

—Lo siento pero no hasta que sea juzgado. Por favor vaya a su habitación, el anciano Maestro querrá hablar con Usted en breve —mantuvo la calma por si la joven llegaba a alterarse ya que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse ecuánime.

— ¡No estoy de acuerdo con eso!

Saori no podía decir todo lo que pensaba, lo mucho que odiaba el cómo se estaban dando las cosas así que sin replicar salió a toda prisa de la sala de juntas ya que no quería pasar ni un minuto más cerca de Kanon. En medio de lágrimas furiosas subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe tirándose en su cama a llorar. Era increíble que apenas un par de horas atrás estuviera realmente feliz y ahora todo fuera así.

Kanon lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y volvió a sentarse esperando que el anciano Maestro hablara con ambos lo antes posible para decidir qué hacer; por lo pronto, debía pensar en asignar a otra persona para cuidar a la diosa con la mayor discreción posible. Sin encontrar una solución inmediata al tema se levantó y mando llamar a un escudero.

Segundos más tarde una jovencita de aspecto menudo se postro delante de él.

—Ordene Señor.

—Lleva el desayuno a la diosa, hoy está indispuesta y es vital que coma sus alimentos a sus horas.

—En seguida.

La chiquilla se adelantó a la cocina con pasos veloces, mientras Kanon suspiraba de cansancio, tenía un dolor de cabeza monumental y todo apenas comenzaba.

.

Milo permanecía sentado frente a la pared donde solía estar la puerta de su habitación, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sin ponerse de pie. Estaba destrozado, esa era la palabra porque lo había perdido todo ya que, seguramente, le quitarían su rango y sería exiliado además de que había perdido a la única mujer a la que había amado más que a ninguna: a Saori. Como eran las reglas ahí no volvería a verla por mucho que estuviera lejos del Santuario y todo, por muy ajeno que fuera al mundo de los Santos le cerrarían la comunicación con ella.

— ¿Qué se supone haré ahora? —pensaba una y otra vez.

El cosmos de la joven se dejó sentir hacia poco tiempo, seguramente fue una prueba que le pidió Kanon ya que no había motivo para que se manifestara. El gemelo ya habría hablado con ella de lo ocurrido anoche y habría exigido algo para saber si ella seguía siendo diosa o no. El que ella tuviera su cosmos intacto era la más viva prueba de que no habían llegado más allá de los besos y abrazos.

—Escúchame Milo —la voz y cosmo energía del anciano Maestro se dejaron oír por todo el octavo templo haciendo que Milo se pusiera de pie.

—Te escucho Maestro.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación que ha ocurrido con la diosa —comenzó a decir con toda calma el caballero de Libra únicamente a Milo—, te desviaste de tus obligaciones cuando se te dio la indicación de que no debías hacerlo. No voy a cuestionarte las razones de esto ya que están de más en este punto.

El escorpión dorado no dijo nada limitándose a escuchar muy avergonzado de que le remarcaran su romance con Saori y un descuido cometido por unos minutos.

—La miraste de modo impuro aunque no llegaron a intimar y eso no puede ser bajo ninguna circunstancia. Independiente de que Kanon los haya visto ya había notado ciertos cambios en el cosmos de ella, había un resplandor en su energía, algo más brillante y vivaz que era ocasionado por ti. El amor nos puede volver mejores personas es cierto, pero no puedes amar a tu diosa, es la ley que se nos ha impuesto desde tiempos ancestrales.

El joven siguió callado escuchando lo que ya sabía.

—Por esta razón es que debo imponerte un castigo.

— ¿Castigo?

—Sí, no serás enviado al exilio o despojado de tu rango ya que, por fortuna, no cruzaste el límite más importante pero si debes ser sancionado de alguna forma. Empacaras tus pertenencias y a la brevedad deberás venir a Cinco Picos conmigo dejando la armadura dentro de su caja en tu templo. Volverás a portarla cuando hayas vuelto.

— ¿Ir con Usted?

—Sí, te quedaras bajo mi supervisión una larga temporada hasta que sepultes lo que sientes por ella y seas capaz de darle prioridad a tu deber como caballero. No te será permitido tener contacto con la diosa bajo ninguna circunstancia y, de desobedecer este mandato, serás castigado con la muerte. ¿Te quedo claro?

—Si Maestro…

—Saldrás del Santuario a mediodía y ni un minuto después.

—Entendido.

La voz y cosmos del anciano Maestro desaparecieron tan repentinamente como aparecieron dejando a Milo tranquilo de alguna forma pero con la misma tristeza que ya tenía: no podría volver a verla o comunicarse con ella. Se sentó en la cama muy desesperanzado recargando la cabeza en ambas manos; Cinco Picos estaba muy lejos de ahí y, seguramente, su estancia sería demasiado larga. El maestro se encargaría de extenderla lo más posible.

En ese momento recordó el obsequio que ella le había dado ayer, se levantó buscando su chaqueta y en los bolsillos encontró las cinco fotos que se habían hecho juntos así como el paquetito que se apresuró a desenvolver: eran un par de cassettes. La portada de ambos era música de piano de Chopin. Seguramente ella habría visto el cable de los auriculares saliéndose del cajón de su mesa de noche y dedujo que él tendría un reproductor de música. Las fotos, el reproductor junto con todos los cassettes fueron lo primero que Milo puso en un morral que tenía junto con la poca ropa que poseía dejando la armadura dorada en su caja. Nada más deseaba llevarse con él salvo los buenos recuerdos que tenía. El resto del tiempo esperaría acompañado de la dulce música mientras daba su hora de salir pero antes debía hacer una cosa más.

Le escribiría una pequeña carta ya que seguramente no podría verla antes de marcharse así que una pequeña nota sería suficiente para decirle unas últimas palabras. Rápidamente busco un papel y un lápiz.

.

Saori estaba en su cama llorando sin poder parar, jamás se había sentido tan triste y desecha. Apenas logro darse unos momentos para respirar cuando sintió una cosmo energía que la llamaba únicamente a ella y que se sentía cargada de autoridad.

—Atena…

—Anciano Maestro —la joven trato de ponerse de pie rápidamente ya que ahora vendría el regaño más difícil de todos—, escucho.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo Atena, por qué te desviaste de tu camino?

—Yo… —apretó los puños con fuerza ya que no tenía argumentos para responder esa pregunta— No sé qué decir, fue un momento… solo un momento…

—Hace días que noto que tu cosmos tiene algo diferente, una energía y brillo que no tenían antes pero la fuente de eso no puede ser el amor de un hombre. Sabes de sobra que no te está permitido amar a una persona únicamente.

—Lo sé… —un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Aun eres joven Atena, es normal que cometas errores pero hay ciertos tropiezos que no puedes volver a repetir y este es uno de ellos. Los caballeros dorados estamos para protegerte, somos tu fuerza de elite más poderosa y bajo ninguna circunstancia puede cambiar esta regla. Ninguno de nosotros debe mirarte de otro modo que no sea como Jefa y Diosa del Santuario. Lo que Milo hizo es motivo de exilio pero solo bastara con un castigo para devolverlo al buen camino.

— ¿Qué pasara con él?

—No se te puede revelar cuál será su destino a partir de ahora. Saldrá del Santuario por un largo tiempo y volverá cuando sea el momento.

— ¿Es necesario que se marche de aquí? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

—Si, por el bien de ambos, el tiempo y la distancia serán lo mejor. Nosotros tenemos fe en que retomaras el buen camino Atena y dejaras este error de lado solo como aprendizaje.

— ¿Maestro?

—Dime Atena.

Saori no sabía cómo pedir lo que estaba en su corazón: quería verlo, verlo para despedirse para sentir su olor y su calor antes de que él saliera del Santuario para no volverlo a ver. Le dolía que el remedio fuera el tiempo y la distancia ya que eso haría que ambos se olvidaran el uno del otro paulatinamente.

—Quiero verlo antes de que se marche —dijo con la voz en un hilo—, por favor déjeme despedirme de él. Es lo único que pido.

— ¿Despedirte de él?

—Sí, aunque no pueda verlo quisiera despedirme para poder cerrar este capítulo.

—Atena…

—Es lo único que pido Maestro.

—Sabes que eso no es posible —indico él firme—, no se te puede cumplir ese último deseo —la voz del hombre sonaba condescendiente pero sin disposición a negociar y Saori no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo quedándose llorando en su habitación.

—Tenemos fe en que todo volverá a su cauce.

La voz y el cosmos desaparecieron volviendo el silencio a la habitación. Saori se sentó en la cama tratando de calmarse. El fin de la aventura era inminente: él se iría muy lejos por un largo tiempo, volvería seguramente pero las cosas habrían cambiado para ese entonces. Por lo visto no había más remedio que aceptarlo ya que, de oponerse, sufriría mucho y ya no quería llorar pero si deseaba despedirse de él. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin meterse en más problemas? Poso la mirada en su escritorio y ahí encontró la manera: una carta.

Se sentó delante del escritorio, pensó un poco antes de empezar y lentamente comenzó a escribir la mejor carta que había hecho hasta ese momento. La repitió unas dos veces hasta que en ella expresara todo lo que sentía por el joven, el que no estuviera de acuerdo con la decisión del anciano Maestro y el que se sintiera culpable por todo lo ocurrido pero lo más importante que quería dejarle en claro era lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Al terminarla varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlas contener.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que una escudera se anunciaba fuera de la habitación trayendo el desayuno para ella. Aquello era una gran coincidencia ya que podría pedirle a la chica que le llevara la carta a Milo.

—Adelante.

—Permiso Señora.

La chica llevo la charola hasta la mesa de la habitación dejándola con delicadeza, mientras tanto Saori aprovecho para meter la carta en un sobre sin escribir a quien iba dirigido.

—Escucha —dijo rápidamente—, por favor lleva esta carta al custodio del octavo templo. Imagino te tocara llevarle el desayuno también ¿verdad?

—Así es, en un momento más se lo llevaremos.

—Excelente, ponla en la charola sin que nadie más la vea ¿te quedo claro? Nadie más debe ver o saber de la existencia de este sobre. Te lo encargo mucho.

—Si Señora, seré muy discreta —la joven se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su blusa y salió de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

Sintiéndose algo más tranquila se dispuso a tomar sus alimentos, solo esperaba que el sobre llegara con bien a su destinatario.

.

Escribir cartas no era su fuerte pero esa le había quedado particularmente bien, todo lo que deseaba expresarle a Saori estaba en papel. La había leído varias veces para asegurarse de que todo lo que sentía estaba ahí, que no se había quedado con nada ya que era incierto que pasaría con ambos y era importante que ella supiera todo lo que él sentía. Solo quedaba la pregunta más importante ¿cómo se la haría llegar? Faltaba poco para marcharse y no podía acercarse al templo para entregársela.

En ese momento paso algo curioso que él jamás se hubiera esperado: una rendija apareció en su pared, justo donde estaba la puerta, y a través de esa rendija alguien estaba deslizando una charola con el desayuno. No tenía tiempo para tratar de entender como pasaban las cosas en esa pared pero si para correr e interceptar al escudero.

— ¡Espera! —se agachó y vio a una jovencita que ponía un sobre cerrado encima de la charola.

—Es una carta de la diosa —le dijo en voz baja.

—Podrías entregarle esta nota —le entrego la hoja doblada ya que no tenía sobres a la mano—, dásela a la diosa por favor.

—Si Señor.

—Oye, ten cuidado que nadie la vea. Debe llegar a sus manos sin que nadie sepa de su existencia.

—No se preocupe, cuente con mi discreción —Milo deslizo el papel por la rendija y la escudera lo tomo guardándolo en el bolsillo de su blusa.

Milo recibió la charola tomando el sobre sin prestarle atención a la comida. Se acercó el papel a la nariz y tenía impregnada la suave fragancia de ella. Saori lo había escrito y él deseaba tomarse su tiempo para leerlo con toda calma antes de partir. Jamás se imaginó que la joven pensaría en la misma solución que él y eso lo alegro mucho ya que estaba deseoso de tener noticias de ella.

La leyó varias veces mientras comía lo que venía en la charola, estaba embelesado por las bellas palabras así como la hermosa caligrafía de la joven. Le dolía el pecho porque no la vería más pero algo le decía que debía mantenerse positivo a pesar de las circunstancias. Con cuidado la metió en el sobre y la puso dentro de su morral. Una vez que reviso que no olvidaba nada más le anuncio mediante su cosmos al anciano Maestro que estaba listo para partir.

En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se materializo nuevamente abriéndose delante de él. Milo la cruzo con paso rápido y mirando con tristeza el interior de su habitación emprendió con paso rápido el camino afuera del Santuario. No quería mirar atrás ya que le dolía haber dejado a la joven que amaba así como toda su vida atrás.

—Adiós Saori… —fue lo último que pensó al llegar a la salida del Santuario.

.

Saori sintió como el cosmos de Milo se alejaba de Grecia y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Iba a extrañarlo mucho más de lo que pensaba y el peso de su ausencia se sentiría en su día a día. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Adelante —la escudera de esta mañana apareció nuevamente y del bolsillo de su blusa saco un papel doblado entregándoselo a Saori.

—Es una nota del custodio del octavo templo, me pidió que se la entregara.

—Gracias —la jovencita hizo una reverencia saliendo de la habitación.

La joven diosa se sentó en su cama con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, no se imaginó que él también le había escrito y el ver la nota la lleno de felicidad, con cuidado la abrió para leerla lentamente. En ella Milo le expresaba que ella era la persona más inesperada en su vida y estaba muy agradecido por eso también que lamentaba el cómo habían salido las cosas entre ambos. Pero lo que para ella era lo más importante era que el joven decía que a pesar de lo rudo de su entrenamiento y lo orgulloso que estaba de sus logros ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. La más hermosa e inesperada sorpresa de la vida.

—Los logros no tienen sentido si no se tiene con quien compartirlos y me hubiera gustado compartir mucho más a tu lado —leía la joven en medio de lágrimas—. Tienes que ser fuerte, yo estaré cuidándote aunque esté lejos, mi corazón estará siempre contigo.

Saori sonreía a pesar de todo. El escorpión dorado la amaba igual que ella a él. Solo esperaba que el tiempo fuera benevolente con ambos y no los fuera a separar aun más. La joven deseaba que él no encontrara a otra persona y que volviera con ella en algún punto del futuro. Era egoísta pensar eso y ella lo sabía pero era su temor que los sentimientos de ambos desaparecieran.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Las ultimas batallas, parte 1

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **11**

 **Las últimas batallas**

 **Parte 1**

.

.

.

" _I am so far away...  
You see, I'm nothing without thee"_

.

.

6 Meses después

.

.

Saori contemplaba la luna sobre su cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre la batalla que tendría lugar dentro de no mucho. La brillante y despejada noche la había invitado a salir de su habitación y pasar unos momentos a solas frente a la gran estatua de Atena. Uno de sus grandes enemigos, el dios del inframundo, era una amenaza latente para el Santuario y tanto ella como los Santos dorados sobrevivientes debían estar atentos. Se podría decir que aquella era la batalla que habían estado esperando desde hacía varios meses, incluso desde antes de que él se marchara.

Milo. La persona más inesperada en su vida y la más prohibida también. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría a sentir tantas cosas por él, jamás se imaginó que sería él y no otra persona la que llegaría a arraigarse tanto en su corazón.

Trato de no pensar en eso pero no era posible, de vez en vez su mente viajaba a aquellos días en los que ambos eran felices: cuando él era su custodio, esa escapada a la ciudad, los momentos secretos en su habitación, cuando su amor era el secreto entre ambos. No debían revivir esos recuerdos y lo sabía, tenía que tener la cabeza en la batalla que estaba por comenzar. No obstante, por unos instantes, sus sentimientos le parecieron mucho más importantes que la batalla en puerta y el propósito de su vida en la tierra. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Sus emociones se querían apoderar de su razonamiento y no podía permitirlo. No ahora.

No había tenido noticias de él en meses, ni una carta siquiera o algún mensaje, no obstante sabía perfecto que se lo habrían prohibido sin embargo él hubiera buscado el modo de contactarla de haberlo querido; no podía culparlo puesto que ella tampoco le había mandado algún tipo de mensaje en todo ese tiempo. Aunque, muy en el fondo, le habría gustado recibir una carta secreta; des vez en vez ella se lo imaginaba poniendo una carta dentro de una botella o enviada mediante una paloma mensajera, lo que fuera, pero le habría gustado recibir algo de él.

Sin embargo lo único que tuvo fue su silencio durante todos esos meses. Lo odio por unos momentos y de nuevo supo que aquello fue decretado el día que se marchó: estaba prohibido el contacto entre ambos. Volvió a alzar la mirada la luna tratando de encontrar paz para sus emociones desbordadas, respiro profundo y se tranquilizó de nuevo intentando enfocarse en lo importante.

En ese momento sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y un cosmos inconfundible, era Kanon. Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo sin decir nada, no esperaba verlo ahí esa noche. No le agradó del todo la imprevista aparición del gemelo pero trato de no objetar nada y solo escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle como había hecho durante esos seis meses: solo escuchar y asentir a lo que Kanon decía. Siempre era diplomática y educada pero ya no le caía tan bien el gemelo, a veces deseaba no verlo semanas enteras; habría desearlo no verlo durante esos seis meses.

—Atena.

—Buenas noches Kanon, ¿qué pasa? —respondió la joven en tono neutral.

—Perdón que interrumpa tus meditaciones, sé que es un poco tarde pero creo que esta noticia te parecerá importante y es mejor que lo sepas desde ahora.

—De acuerdo… —no se imaginaba que le parecía tan urgente pero espero a que él hablara.

—Mu y Milo vienen de regreso, estarán presentes en la guerra que se avecina. El anciano maestro considera que todos nuestros elementos deben estar en el frente de batalla.

—Pero… ¿Mu ya se encuentra en condiciones de pelear? —pregunto consternada.

—El Maestro indico que está en condiciones para eso —fue lo único que Kanon comento sin ahondar en detalles.

Saori no pregunto nada más pero no estaba tranquila de saber que Mu estaría presente ya que su salud no estaría en óptimas condiciones. No se imaginó que sería llamado de regreso y le pareció terrible pero no quiso decir algo al respecto, el anciano Maestro sabía por qué tomaba esas decisiones y a esas alturas era mejor no cuestionarlo.

—Muy bien, es mejor que estemos todos reunidos, lo que enfrentaremos no tiene precedentes.

—Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, perdón por no esperar a mañana pero dadas las circunstancias debes estar al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos aquí.

—Gracias.

Kanon no dijo más y se retiró tras hacer una reverencia. Se veía que él tampoco deseaba estar en presencia de ella.

—Así que volverán… —pensó Saori mientras su corazón latía con fuerza, algo dentro de ella estaba feliz por el regreso de ambos pero más por la vuelta de Milo— El y yo nos volveremos a ver luego de todo tiempo.

Sin embargo en ese instante se preguntó cómo sería volver a verlo luego de tantos meses, prácticamente medio año separados y sin noticias uno del otro. A Saori le daba miedo que él fuera a ser indiferente con ella, que la tratara distinto, que el tiempo en Cinco Picos lo hubiera cambiado drásticamente o, peor aún, que estando allá hubiera conocido a otra persona y…

—No, basta deja de pensar.

Nuevamente respiro hondo tratando de tomar esa noticia como lo haría con cualquier otra, no debía darle más importancia ni sacar conjeturas o se haría más líos en la cabeza y suficiente tenía con la batalla que empezaría dentro de poco. Pero no podía dejar de imaginarse todos los escenarios; la realidad era que la indiferencia sería lo mejor para ambos ya que eso evitaría que nuevamente fueran a caer en el mismo error pero también sería la opción mas dolorosa.

—Intentaré descansar un poco —dio media vuelta con intensión de retirarse a su habitación cuando diviso a alguien caminando hacia ella con paso tranquilo, en seguida lo reconoció y se sintió profundamente feliz— ¡Mu, que alegría verte!

—Igualmente Atena.

El santo de Aries le sonrió afectuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, me alegra mucho verte. Te ves muy bien —ella lo tomo del brazo guiándolo a los jardines privados no esperaba verlo justo en ese momento y tenía tantos deseos de charlar con él luego de su prolongada ausencia de meses—. ¿Estás totalmente recuperado de tu padecimiento?

—No puedo decir que lo esté al cien por ciento pero me siento mucho mejor que hace unos meses, estar en casa descansando y dedicando tiempo a mi salud fue beneficioso.

—Me siento aliviada al escuchar eso. Qué bueno que el retiro te haya venido bien.

—Si. Ahora dime, ¿cómo has estado? —Saori observó la mirada de Mu, tenía tantas cosas qué decirle aunque no sabía si era apropiado hacerlo.

—Estoy bien… —intento verse lo más casual posible.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—El anciano Maestro comento que… habías tenido algunas dudas en tus obligaciones. ¿Es cierto?

—Solo fueron momentos de duda, digámoslo así. Termino esa etapa, no volverá a suceder —lo dijo con convicción en la voz ya que no quería que Mu también empezara a cuestionarla, lo que menos deseaba era otro que la vigilara constantemente y le remarcara lo que ya sabía.

—Me alegra saber eso —tras una pausa Mu alzo la mirada al cielo—. Escucha, no te sientas culpable de nada, al estar reencarnada en un cuerpo humano es normal que sientas y pienses como lo haría cualquier persona. Lo importante es que lo veas como una experiencia y saques lo mejor de ella para lo que se nos viene encima. No sabemos si saldremos con vida esta vez…

—Mu… —esas palabras eran lo que menos se esperaba y menos dichas de esa manera.

—Perdón por haber tocado el tema. El anciano Maestro me comento lo ocurrido y pienso que fue muy drástico en su decisión pero sabe por qué hace las cosas —Saori no dijo nada y solo escuchó muy atenta—. Milo fue a visitarme mientras estuvo allá y hablé con él; le dije lo mismo que te acabo de decir… yo sé que ambos, pese a todo, cumplirán muy bien su deber. No tiene caso tratarlos como delincuentes aunque si me sorprendió mucho que haya pasado así pese a mis advertencias, pero inútil es enfocarse en esa clase de errores, lo mejor es asimilar lo aprendido y no volver a tropezarse.

—No me imaginé que me dirías algo así, por un momento pensé que también me reclamarías y me echarías en cara mis errores.

—De ninguna manera, mi trabajo no es ese —lo dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente—. Estaré en mi templo por si me necesitas. Nosotros nos organizaremos para la batalla que tendremos, no debes preocuparte.

—No sabes cómo te agradezco tus palabras, confío en Ustedes.

Como siempre Mu sabía cómo decir las cosas, las palabras exactas para transmitir el mismo mensaje sin parecer un verdugo. Se imaginó que Milo habría platicado muchas cosas con él y seguramente Mu lo habría reprendido pero el santo de Aries tenía otro enfoque ya que había pasado más tiempo lejos del Santuario. Sintiéndose más aliviada regreso a su habitación mientras trataba de enfocar su mente en otras cosas.

.

Milo llego al Santuario al anochecer, estaba muy cansado por el largo viaje aun usando el cosmos. Le resulto muy raro que el anciano Maestro lo dejará irse sin decirle nada más sobre su metida de pata ya que creyó que antes de partir le volvería a dar algún discurso pero no le hizo ningún comentario u observación sobre si volvía a suceder; tal vez es porque vio progresos durante su estancia en Cinco Picos y porque evito a toda costa intentar mantener el contacto con ella. Deseaba haberle escrito o algo pero no podía, si quería volver al Santuario debía mantenerse en silencio y con la mente en otro lado.

Sin embargo lo que el anciano Maestro si enfatizo fue la batalla que tenían en puerta, la más grande de todos los tiempos y que requería que todos los santos dorados estuvieran presentes en sus puestos atentos al comienzo de esta. Milo sabía que ese era su prioridad independiente de lo que sintiera por la diosa y que su mente debía estar al cien por ciento en ese evento ya que sería un hecho que, de nuevo, sería una pelea sin piedad.

Desempacó sus cosas sin ninguna prisa, poco a poco iba sacando la ropa hasta llegar a sus objetos más preciados: el walkman de Camus y las fotografías de Saori así como la única carta que ella le había escrito. Cuantas veces la había releído en secreto así como la cantidad de veces que miró esas fotografías. Aunque no pudiera estar en contacto con ella, su recuerdo era más que suficiente para motivarlo ya que, aunque estuviera prohibido amarla, ella seguía siendo su diosa y debía subir a presentar sus respetos luego de su ausencia. La realidad era que deseaba verla luego de tanto tiempo separados.

—Debo subir a verla pero… ¿qué sucederá cuando nos veamos? —No se imaginaba como sería volver a verla ya que creía que su regreso sería mucho tiempo después. Deseo haber estado en contacto pero al mismo tiempo habían guardado distancia y silencio ese medio año por el bien de ambos.

¿Habrían cambiado demasiado las cosas entre ellos? Todos esperaban que sí, de hecho él mismo estaba convencido de que era lo mejor pero… una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy diferente el vivirlo en carne propia. No se había imaginado hasta ahora como sería la indiferencia de Saori, como sería el que ella lo tratara como a cualquier persona sin mirarlo como solía hacer o hablarle con ese tono de voz tan dulce así como el sentimiento que le provocaba ver su sonrisa. No quería imaginarse esa posibilidad pero si debía considerarla, debía estar preparado para ese comportamiento de su parte y, lo peor, aceptarlo. Aceptar la posición de ella ante todas las cosas y la decisión que hubiera tomado durante este tiempo.

—Dolerá pero así debe ser… —respiro hondo terminando de guardar sus pertenencias más valiosas en el cajón de la mesa de noche y ataviado con su armadura salió de su templo con la intención de presentar sus respetos a la diosa en el salón del trono.

Las estrellas brillaban sobre su cabeza al salir del octavo templo. Era una noche hermosa en realidad, en ese momento se detuvo sintiéndose un cobarde. Tenía que subir pero el corazón iba explotarle por el simple hecho de mirarla desde lejos haciéndolo ir a pasos muy lentos como si fuera a recibir un castigo.

—Es bueno ver que todos estamos reunidos —la voz de Kanon se escuchó no lejos de ahí, de verdad no esperaba verlo—. Creí que llegarías hasta mañana temprano.

No deseaba verlo. Lanzo un suspiro de fastidio antes de mirar al gemelo a los ojos.

—Buenas noches Kanon, ¿A dónde vas tan tarde?

—Iba a verte de hecho —la voz del gemelo se oía autoritaria como siempre, iba con su armadura también con paso lento por las escaleras— ¿A dónde ibas?

—A ningún lado, solo salí por aire fresco. Necesitaba pensar ya que tendremos un evento sin precedentes dentro de poco tiempo al parecer.

—Es correcto Milo, se avecina una batalla bastante dura —Kanon pensó un poco antes de hablar respirando hondo—, escucha el anciano Maestro me dijo que habías hecho progresos durante tu estancia en China, que tenías la mente bien enfocada en tus deberes. De verdad, quiero que estés igual aquí en Grecia. Nos enfrentaremos a algo muy difícil.

—Lo sé, él me dio un breve resumen de la situación. Tendré la mente en el objetivo Kanon.

—Cada uno deberá estar en su templo a la espera. ¿De acuerdo?

—Muy bien.

Lo vio retirarse escaleras abajo sin decirle nada más, en ese momento cancelo su plan de subir a presentar sus respetos y decidió esperar a que el momento fuera oportuno. No quería meterse en más problemas tan pronto. Únicamente subió un poco más para ver la ventana de su habitación con el deseo de que ella estuviera siquiera en la ventana y con eso estaría bien. Comprobando que no hubiera nadie alrededor emprendió el camino escaleras arriba hasta la altura del gran Templo principal donde se acercó lo más que pudo a la pared donde se podía ver la ventana de la habitación de Saori pero ella no estaba asomada, solo se veía encendida la luz de la alcoba.

Un poco triste por no haber conseguido su objetivo volvió a su templo a esperar.

.

Saori intento dormir no obstante la imagen de Milo no salía de su cabeza acompañada de otras como las palabras de Kanon respecto a lo ocurrido el día que el escorpión se marchó y la voz de Shaka. Resulta que el Santo de Virgo tuvo una pequeña conversación con la diosa días después de la partida de Milo, por fortuna no fue sobre lo que ella creía sino sobre la batalla que se les avecinaba, él formalmente había solicitado una audiencia urgente con la diosa debido a una visión que llevaba teniendo varios días y que coincidían con la reunión de los Santos dorados en el Santuario, los presentimientos de la misma diosa así como las predicciones del anciano Maestro sobre una gran batalla.

—No estoy aquí para juzgar las acciones de nadie —comenzó a decir esa mañana en la sala de audiencias—, lo que haya acontecido con Milo es lamentable pero hay algo más urgente en puerta. Como bien sabe tenemos sobre los hombros la batalla más grande de nuestros tiempos y es importante que hablemos de nuestra estrategia de combate.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto ella confundida.

—Hades, el dios de los inframundos. Buda me ha hablado de él y es importante que estemos preparados para lo que se avecina.

—Hades…

—Si. El anciano Maestro está al tanto, parece que la fecha de llegada del dios coincidirá con la ocurrida hace 243 años y él no se equivoca. Es importante que sepa que no podemos enfrentarlo en tierra, debe ser en su territorio.

—Pero para llegar allá hay que… sacrificar nuestras vidas —dijo ella alarmada.

—Es correcto, solo allá podremos enfrentarlo ya que Ud y yo tenemos la capacidad de ir a su reino siempre y cuando usemos la técnica ancestral para ir en cuerpo y alma al reino de los muertos.

—Comprendo… ojala no tuviéramos que usar esa técnica pero, de no haber otra opción, lo hare.

—No creo que haya otra alternativa, lo importante es decidir en qué momento será adecuado usarla. No se trata de cometer suicidio, más bien será elegir el momento correcto y, probablemente, nos podamos apoyar con los esbirros de Hades. Seguramente algunos espectros querrán tomar el Santuario, no estoy seguro pero es una posibilidad que podríamos usar si se presenta la oportunidad.

—Sí, entiendo…

Se quedó con ella una hora más aproximadamente explicándole el plan hasta que ella lo comprendiera al cien por ciento haciendo hincapié en que era confidencial y nadie debía saber que tenían en mente hacer ya que se los impedirían. Saori esperaba que no tuvieran que usarlo pero era muy seguro que tuviera que ser así. Por un lado era mejor que ella y Milo estuvieran separados ya que no sabría cómo decirle lo que ella y Shaka estaban pensando o bien, sería difícil ocultárselo así que era mejor que esa batalla la vivieran por aparte. Ya pensaría que hacer con eso después.

Esa idea no la dejaba conciliar el sueño esa noche, giró sobre su cama una y otra vez hasta que terminó poniéndose de pie para mirar la brillante luna que se veía desde su habitación: sacrificar su vida para poder llegar al reino de los muertos, al reino de Hades. No encontraba otra forma de llegar hasta allá por medios convencionales, en realidad no sabía exactamente la ubicación de dicho lugar ni si Hades tendría alguna base en tierra. Como decía Shaka solo esa opción había para llegar hasta él.

Lanzo un profundo suspiro muy desalentada por cómo se estaban dando las cosas y volvió a la cama a intentar conciliar el sueño. Durmió durante un periodo muy breve de tiempo, en ese lapso soñó con Hades quien salía de entre las sombras para tratar de cortarle la cabeza, en ese instante despertó muy asustada sin recobrarse… el tiempo se avecinaba.

Esa batalla la llevaría de la mano de su fuerza de elite mientras que había dejado indicaciones de que sus caballeros de bronce no se acercaran al santuario, el rango de plata vigilaría la periferia y los caballeros dorados harían frente al enemigo.

.

Shaina vigilaba los alrededores acompañada de Marin. Los últimos seis meses habían sido de mucha tranquilidad para ella ya que Milo había salido del Santuario, el rumor de su aventura con la diosa se expandió como pólvora entre los caballeros restantes y el castigo realmente fue mucho menos duro de lo esperado según los demás caballeros dorados, se merecía el exilio como mínimo.

—No puedo creer que ya haya pasado todo este tiempo, solo espero no tener que compartir el campo de batalla con él —pensó con desprecio ya que aún no podía perdonarle todo lo ocurrido y no sabía cuándo podría.

Estaba segura de estar recuperada totalmente de aquel fracaso y, secretamente fue feliz al enterarse que él y la diosa estarían separados de ahora en adelante. No obstante al saber que estaba de regreso la hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho. Se mantendría alejada vigilando la periferia evitando a toda costa tener que poner un pie en el interior del Santuario.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Marin al verla muy ausente.

—Si claro.

—Él está de regreso, debes ser fuete Shaina.

—No te preocupes, tengo la mente en la tarea que nos fue encomendada y me enfocaré en eso.

—Me parece bien, vamos.

.

La noche estaba transcurriendo tranquila pese a que el ambiente estaba muy tenso ya que todos los Santos Dorados estaban a la espera de lo que pudiera ocurrir; de acuerdo con el Anciano Maestro debían estar al pendiente a partir de ese momento ya que en cualquier momento podrían sufrir un ataque inesperado por parte del enemigo. Este estaba muy seguro de que sería por las mismas fechas, ya habían pasado exactamente 243 años.

Milo estaba fuera de su templo a la espera junto con los demás cuando sintió que varios cosmos mezclados comenzaban a acercarse a la periferia del Santuario, intento poner atención a los mismos aunque fueran muchos. No estaba seguro del todo pero entre ellos había un par que eran conocidos y eso no era posible.

.

Las amazonas fueron a toda velocidad a Cementerio del Santuario ya que también sintieron la lluvia de cosmos que los rodeaba. Al llegar a las orillas del sitio se veía tierra removida por todas partes aun en medio de la oscuridad.

—No puede ser… —decía Shaina al observar aquel espectáculo.

—Las tumbas de varios caballeros tanto plateados como dorados están abiertas —expresó su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué están abiertas, quien profanó sus tumbas?

Lo que las jóvenes pensaron en ese momento era si la influencia del nuevo enemigo habría hecho levantar a los muertos y, lo más importante, ¿a dónde se los habían llevado y por qué?

.

Los caballeros dorados en las doce casas sabían que la gran batalla había dado comienzo.

.

.

 **Continuará** …

.

.

.

* **Notas** : Mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, cambié de trabajo y ha sido un caos con los horarios nuevos que tengo lo que me deja mucho menos tiempo para dedicarle a esto. Pero seguiré al pie del cañón con esta historia hasta terminarla. Por favor les pido paciencia.

Por otro lado le haré un par de cambios a la Saga de Hades ya que fue inevitable llegar a ella, la considero bastante aburrida así que iré al grano con esa parte para pasarla lo más rápido posible, no entraré en detalles respecto a la batalla solo lo importante. Gracias!


	12. Las ultimas batallas, parte 2

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **12**

 **Las últimas batallas**

 **Parte 2**

.

.

.

" _I am so far away...  
You see, I'm nothing without thee"_

.

.

La noche avanzaba lentamente mientras los enemigos se acercaban al Santuario, todos los caballeros dorados estaban reunidos en las doce casas a la espera de que los cosmos que habían sentido antes comenzaran a llegar. Milo observaba la situación sin darle tantísima importancia ya que, secretamente, estaba confiado en que podrían con el enemigo aunque…

—Se derramara mucha más sangre y, siendo honestos, no estoy seguro de que vayamos a sobrevivir esta vez —en ese momento se tomó unos minutos para reflexionar esto ultimo y pensar en las cosas que había vivido desde su asignación al puesto de custodio hasta ese día fatal, en ese instante cayo en la cuenta de tenía varias razones para no arrepentirse de nada independiente de lo ocurrido—, infringí una ley importante aquí pero ahora que tengo claro que decidí vivir antes de morir aunque haya recibido un castigo por ello —volteo la mirada hacia el templo donde estaba Saori a quien no había podido subir a ver y observo hacia allá por unos minutos con algo de nostalgia y la tentación de ir hasta su habitación por unos segundos siquiera.

Había amado intensamente y lo habían amado también. Era de los pocos en el Santuario que podía presumir eso y se lo llevaría a la tumba como algo más que orgullo personal.

Al menos quería hablar con ella una última vez pero no era posible dejar el puesto y no necesitaba problemas con los demás por escaparse unos minutos así que concentro su atención en la tarea que tenía entre manos con algo más importante en la cabeza: protegerla a toda costa aunque no pudiera estar a su lado. Aun la amaba e iba a velar por su seguridad desde el octavo templo impidiendo que los enemigos llegaran hasta ella.

En ese momento sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por varios cosmos se dejaron sentir en el ambiente y los alrededores del Santuario; desde donde estaba identifico a varios de sus colegas: DeathMask de cáncer y Afrodita de piscis. Los volvió a sentir con más detalle para corroborarlo y, efectivamente, eran ellos. Dos ex colegas en medio de los enemigos.

—Qué extraño… esos cosmos no deberían estar aquí —decidió esperar en su templo sin apresurarse ya que tendrían que pasar por las doce casas a fuerza si querían llegar hasta el templo principal o si es que tenían pensado enfrentarse a sus antiguos colegas dorados.

Dos cosmos de colegas caídos en batalla y no solo eso por allá, hacia los limites sur y este se sentían otros conocidos. Los enemigos tenían traidores entre sus filas sin duda ya que, era probable que hubieran vuelto al a vida gracias al dios malvado que ahora los mandaba de regreso. Aún era muy pronto para afirmarlo pero era casi seguro de que así era. No solo eran cosmos dorados, también se sentía uno que otro cosmos de plata.

—El que revivan a caballeros caídos ya es pan de cada día —pensó con sarcasmo y molestia cruzándose de brazos mientras se paraba en el peñasco a la espera de que el enemigo llegara hasta él o bien a esperar indicaciones de Kanon o el anciano Maestro—. No somos instrumentos desechables de los dioses malvados…

— ¡Caballeros de las doce casas, escúchenme! —La voz del anciano maestro retumbo por los cielos dejando sentir su potente cosmos—. El enemigo ha aparecido y se manifestará en el interior Santuario en cualquier momento, es momento de que todos estemos al pendiente para defender a la Diosa Atena, a nuestra diosa.

La voz de todos afirmándolo se dejó oír casi enseguida rompiendo el silencio en medio de la noche. Sería una gran batalla entre caballeros dorados vivos y muertos al parecer.

.

Saori despertó unos minutos más tarde lista para tomar su lugar en la batalla, se sentía descansada a pesar de haber dormido solo unas pocas horas pero con fuerzas y entusiasmo suficientes. Estaba decidida a pelear al lado de sus caballeros dorados, en especial al lado de Milo aunque no pudiera siquiera hablar con él. Ella quería ser todo menos una carga, quería hacer lo correcto para que salieran triunfantes de esa batalla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que los mismos cosmos sentidos anteriormente estaban muy cerca y el del anciano Maestro que también se había manifestado hacia unos instantes dando indicaciones de que todos debían estar atentos a la entrada de los enemigos. Era terrible pero ahí estaba de nuevo: dioses malignos haciendo uso de sus caballeros caídos en batalla, apenas terminara la batalla contra Hades tomaría cartas en el asunto. Era el momento de poner un " _hasta aquí_ " al uso de sus caballeros como instrumentos desechables.

—Atena.

—Anciano Maestro —el viejo caballero se manifestó directo al cosmos de ella apenas termino de alistarse para ir al salón del trono—, te escucho.

—Todos estamos listos para la llegada del enemigo incluso yo participare. Todo el apoyo es vital para ganar la pelea.

—Entiendo, requerimos de toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos y te agradezco tu participación… sin embargo mis caballeros de bronce…

—Sabemos que quedarán fuera de esto debido a todos sus servicios a lo largo de este tiempo, por eso mismo yo entraré al campo de batalla.

—Me alegra que ellos no estén presentes, han sufrido mucho.

—Shaka me comento que ya hablo contigo acerca de su intención de ir directamente a la tierra de Hades. Deben tener mucho cuidado estando allá así mismo de llevar a cabo el plan tal cual él lo ha ideado. Un solo error y podría costarle caro a ambos.

—No te preocupes, espero que no tengamos que usar esa técnica para ir allá sin embargo estoy preparada.

—De acuerdo, estaré en el Santuario en breve.

—Gracias anciano Maestro.

Una vez más salía a la luz lo que Shaka había ideado para llegar al reino de Hades: usar la técnica para morir e ir en cuerpo y alma hasta el reino de Hades. Para ella fue de difícil entendimiento no obstante confiaba en que sería tal cual Shaka dijo pero existía un detalle que el anciano Maestro le recordó y que debía tener en mente: debían ser asesinados por los miembros de su propia orden.

—Un caballero dorado deberá acabar con nosotros para poder ir al Inframundo —era extraño hasta para ella pero así quedo pactado entre la diosa y el caballero Virgo por eso requerían tener mucho cuidado de que nadie ajeno a la orden dorada los matara—, es cometer un suicidio prácticamente el incitar a otro a que nos aniquile.

No podían quitarse la vida por mano propia, debía ser un caballero de alto rango el que los matara para poder transportarse hasta allá a fin de tratar de detener a Hades. Saori conocía a todos sus caballeros y estaba segura de que los seguirían a donde fueran y ellos concluirían con la batalla de ser necesario; así mismo estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos querría acabar con su diosa así nada más, ninguno podría matarla aunque fuera parte de la misión a cumplir, ¿Cómo lograrlo entonces? Mientras tenía esa y otras cosas en su mente llego al salón del trono donde sintió los cosmos acercándose al Santuario agitándosele la respiración; después de todo estaba asustada y no lo podía esconder.

En seguida sintió dos cosmos familiares llegando cerca de la casa de Aries mientras que otros se introducían de Aries a Tauro. La batalla acababa de dar inicio, podía sentir la multitud de cosmos ardientes así como sabía que la torre del reloj se había encendido.

—Atena… —una voz familiar e inconfundible la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que su corazón diera un respingo, giro la mirada con miedo y expectativa y ahí estaba Milo postrado ante ella—, no debería estar aquí pero no podía quedarme en mi templo sin venir a presentarte mis respetos.

—No me hables como si solo fuera tu jefa —dijo ella con miedo en la voz mirando a todas partes esperando que Kanon no fuera a salir de la nada—, no he sabido de ti en meses y de repente llegas hablándome como si solo fuera tu superior.

—No sería bueno que tuviéramos problemas tan pronto, tenemos una batalla en puerta.

—Lo sé… pero… —deseaba reprocharle tantas cosas pero aún más deseaba abrazarlo y eso fue lo que hizo: se acercó a él abrazándolo.

—No pude escribirte porque los ojos del anciano Maestro me vigilaban. Mi único consuelo fue esa carta que me diste y nuestras fotos juntos.

— ¿También las viste todo el tiempo para no olvidar? —aquello la enterneció y un par de lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

—Sí, día y noche pensaba en ti —Milo tomo su rostro con ambas manos rápidamente—, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado —sin pensarlo dos veces la beso lo que la tomó por sorpresa—. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerte, aunque no pueda estar a tu lado en estos momentos. Debes confiar en mí.

—Yo confío en ti y también te he extrañado mucho, he pensado en ti todos los días estos meses… —no podía mencionarle el plan bajo ninguna circunstancia y por un momento deseo que él no hubiera subido a verla ya que eso le complicaría muchas cosas—, sé que saldremos victoriosos— pensó para sí misma pero no quería pensar en viajar a la tierra de los muertos mediante la vía de que les quitaran la vida, deseo que hubiera otra alternativa pero… lo tomo de la mano mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza—. Lo que quiero saber es si tú confías en mí, no importa las circunstancias.

—Por supuesto que sí, confío en ti al cien por ciento, ni siquiera tienes que mencionarlo y espero que podamos estar juntos cuando todo esto termine —dejo un beso en su frente antes de separarse—, debo volver ya que Kanon podría subir a buscarme o, peor aún, los enemigos pudieran tratar de llegar al octavo templo siendo que están en Aries y otros cosmos van directo a tauro y geminis.

—El tema de los enemigos es complicado porque antes eran amigos.

—Si pero no podemos pensar en ellos como amigos, ahora están el bando contrario y es importante que les remarquemos que han traicionado al Santuario.

—Cómo puedes decir eso, los muertos no se reviven solos. Nada nos garantiza que hayan jurado lealtad al dios Hades.

—Claro que lo tenemos garantizado —respondió Milo muy confiado—, como bien dices los muertos no se reviven solos. Ellos juraron lealtad y por eso revivieron, si analizas con calma los cosmos cercanos no está el de Aioros.

—Es cierto… —dijo ella luego de reflexionar un momento—, no se siente en la cercanía.

—El jamás juraría lealtad a nadie que no seas tú y esa es la muestra de que los enemigos que antes eran colegas le juraron a otro dios.

—Milo…

—Aunque hayan sido amigos en otro tiempo ahora son enemigos y los trataremos como tal. No te preocupes, no tienes nada que temer.

—Temo por ti… ten mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

El solo sonrió antes de salir del templo rumbo a las doce casas a la espera del enemigo mientras Saori lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo; tristeza porque era casi seguro de que no podrían estar juntos otra vez ya que era incierto el futuro luego de esa batalla, algo le decía que sería la última vez que lo vería lo que la hacía enfadar ya que no quería volverlo a ver en semejantes circunstancias y menos no volverlo a ver en lo absoluto.

Por mucho que detestara la situación debía permanecer a la espera de las instrucciones de Shaka ya que sería él quien le dijera cuando era el momento oportuno para llevar el plan a cabo. Camino con paso lento hacia la estatua de Atena a la espera de indicaciones o a la espera de que el mismo Hades apareciera en persona.

—Atena— ahora la voz de Kanon retumbo en su cabeza, estaba segura de que la reprendería porque Milo subió a verla—, los enemigos han acabado con Aldebarán.

— ¿Qué dices, Aldebarán?

—Si, está muerto. Los enemigos eran caballeros dorados, los caídos en la batalla de las doce casas.

—No puede ser… —lo dijo sin sorpresa, ya lo sabia.

—Están por entrar a géminis, me encargaré de ellos y me adelantaré al reino de Hades.

— ¿Cómo irás allá? —Pregunto alarmada ya que esa podría ser la alternativa a no tener que morir— ¡Kanon, ¿Cómo irás al reino de los muertos?!

—Es lo que voy a cuestionarle a nuestros antiguos colegas.

—Pero… espera Kanon…

El cosmos se perdió en medio de la confusión de los enemigos y Saori se quedó pensativa y alarmada; si había forma de ir hasta allá por lo visto o al menos eso pensaba Kanon ya que estaba decidido a ir por sus medios sacándole la información al enemigo y ella estaba decidida a investigar el cómo no obstante se detuvo ya que los cosmos estallaron en géminis. Enseguida reconoció los cosmos de Shura, Saga y Camus así como había identificado a Deathmask y Afrodita quienes llegaron a Aries y ahí se detuvieron. En ese momento se sintió triste porque hubieran jurado lealtad a otro dios sin embargo ella esperaba que solo fuera un malentendido o un plan o algo ya que no los creía capaces de traicionarla.

O al menos ella lo creía.

—Kanon, ¿me escuchas? —no recibió respuesta al momento no obstante…

El cosmos del gemelo explotaba junto a los demás en geminis, todo acontecía tan rápido que había perdido el panorama general de la batalla pero viendo la situación: habían llegado a Aries y de ahí estaban cruzando las doce casas. ¿A dónde iban y por qué? La joven trato de poner su mente en blanco para poder pensar con claridad en las intenciones de los renacidos por el enemigo. Estaban cruzando las doce casas, eso era un hecho pero ¿con qué objetivo? No había algún tesoro de valor que pudieran llevarse… salvo ella.

—Creo que empiezo a entender… —se dijo la joven mirando al cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza. Las respuestas estaban llegando y, de alguna manera, el escenario empezaba a tomar forma. Lo único que hacía falta era la confirmación de Shaka para el uso de la técnica ancestral y para cómo iban las cosas todo apuntaba a que tendrían que hacerlo— Parece que no habrá más remedio. Milo tienes que confiar en mí.

.

Cuando Milo dejo el templo principal y tras enterarse de la despedida de Aldebarán se decidió por mucho a combatir al enemigo aun si antes habían sido colegas. No iba a tolerarle nada a los traidores y menos ahora que estos avanzaban a tal velocidad hacia la casa de Virgo, por lo visto Aioria los dejo pasar desde leo pero estaba seguro de que Shaka no les daría tregua. No acelero el paso sino que bajo las escaleras a su ritmo para poder llegar a virgo cuanto antes, llegaría en el momento justo de la batalla.

Mientras iba hacia Virgo noto como la batalla se podría obviar por todo lo que ocurría alrededor, los traidores estaban siendo detenidos en Cáncer gracias al cosmos de Shaka, el sexto caballero dorado tenia retenidos a los espectros sin embargo la técnica de Saga los sacó de ahí llevándolos hasta Virgo. Milo pensó que la batalla sería un tanto diferente pero los traidores estaban decididos a pasar por las doce casas a cualquier costo. Pero había algo más, como si el mismo Shaka hubiera flaqueado a propósito puesto que su desempeño en Cáncer había sido muy bueno como para que los traidores pasaran aun cuando Saga era bastante hábil no hubiera podido con Shaka.

Eso era extraño.

— ¿Shaka, los dejaste pasar a propósito? —Pensó Milo sin entender el proceder de su colega— No, más bien estás decidido a terminar con el enemigo a toda costa en tu territorio.

Los ataques retumbaban desde el destruido sexto templo y en ese momento paso lo inimaginable… _La Exclamacion de Atena_ retumbo por todo el Santuario borrando todo lo que estuviera en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Milo sabía que esa técnica no solo era prohibida, sino que era un acto de cobardía que debía ser castigado sin piedad. Los traidores la habían ejecutado en contra de una sola persona. Esa era la señal hacia Saori para proceder con el plan: Shaka había enviado un par de pétalos con un mensaje escrito con su sangre.

— ¡Shaka! —Saori grito alarmada desde las escaleras al final de la estatua de Atena, el santo de Virgo había conseguido que uno de sus colegas le quitara la vida—, no puede ser… —lo más lamentable era el hecho de que todos los caballeros se cuestionaban el proceder de Shaka, no entendían a donde quiso llegar con semejante sacrificio—. Ahora sé lo que debo hacer.

—Son unos malditos cobardes —pensaba Milo mientras iba escaleras abajo tratando de llegar a Virgo— ¡Lo pagaran muy caro!

Lo que siguió fue una breve batalla entre los caballeros dorados restantes y los traidores. Saori divisaba todo desde su sitio pero no podía ejercer acciones simplemente esperarse a que llegara su turno y acompañar a Shaka por el largo camino hasta el castillo de Hades. No se imaginaba que todo ocurriría a semejante velocidad sin poder siquiera pensar.

Milo llego a lo que quedaba del sexto templo viendo que solo estaban los traidores, dos dorados y cuatro caballeros de bronce. No le importaba ya que estaba listo para dar su mejor golpe.

—Milo, ¿por qué dejaste el octavo templo? —cuestiono Mu rápidamente.

—No iba a quedarme sin hacer nada viendo como los traidores asesinan a Shaka, no los dejare pasar. ¡Ríndanse o morirán! —Milo sentencio listo para atacar.

No tuvo piedad y fue directo contra los traidores no obstante aquellos parecían no tener limite de energía o fuerzas. Milo los asestó con la " _Aguja escarlata_ " y una y otra vez sin obtener ningún resultado, tanto así que, de no haber sido, por la rápida advertencia de Seiya él habría muerto también.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? —Trato de ponerse en pie— ¿De dónde sacan tanta energía aun después de haber sido atacados con nuestra mejor técnica?

— ¿Tanto desean matar a Saori? —grito Seiya.

—Como lo dijimos —comenzó Saga—, no nos detendremos hasta llegar a la Diosa, todo lo que hacemos es por ella y no importa quien sea, no nos detendremos hasta llegar sin importar si es caballero dorado o dios.

Saga de oía muy decidido pero sus intenciones solo indicaban que querían llegar a la diosa para acabar con ella, Milo no lo podía permitir y saco fuerza de donde pudo para ponerse en pie horrorizado ante la escena: los tres traidores estaban listos para ejecutar la _Exclamación de Atena_ una vez más en contra de sus tres colegas dorados.

—Se les olvida algo —puntualizo Aioria —de este lado hay tres caballeros dorados.

También ellos atacarían al enemigo en igualdad de circunstancias, si los oponentes usaban de nuevo la técnica prohibida sin ningún decoro, ellos harían lo mismo jugándose el todo por el todo. Los cuatro caballeros de bronce les rogaban detenerse sin embargo el grupo de caballeros dorados poca atención prestaban a sus suplicas. Ahora era un asunto entre los seis.

Saori los observaba desde su sitio realmente triste por los acontecimientos, odiaba al dios maligno que había ocasionado semejante acto de traición entre colegas y había hecho que, incluso, sus caballeros de bronce volvieran a participar en una pelea de esa magnitud.

— ¡Deténganse! —esa fue la súplica de Seiya que llego hasta ella.

La doble _Exclamación de Atena_ se vio hasta donde terminaba la línea del horizonte, el estruendo retumbo por todo el Santuario destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Saori vio como cada templo bajo sus pies quedaba reducido a polvo y escombros, así era como todo su Santuario se destruía por completo mientras que su corazón se destruía también al ver aquel espectáculo.

.

Fue así como los tres caballeros espectros ya casi derrotados fueron presentados ante la diosa llevados por los tres caballeros dorados restantes, estos esperaban que ella les diera algún castigo ejemplar o bien los hiciera confesar lo que todos sabían. Saori los observo sin saber como hacer su petición; no sabia si debía ordenarles que la mataran o si alguno de ellos iba a ejecutar una orden similar dada por Hades. Milo venia con ellos y no habia forma de detenerlo ni detener las instrucciones que ella tenia. No quería que el joven viera lo que pasaría pero no habia modo de evitarlo.

—Lo siento Milo… —pensó con tristeza— tienes que confiar en mi.

Justo en ese momento, Saga saco de su armadura aquella guadaña dorada que llevaba bien escondida. Esa arma con la que, en un inicio, había querido matar a la diosa aun siendo un bebe y que ahora iba a ocupar para eliminarla no obstante… no podía hacerlo, ella era su diosa y tenia toda su fidelidad ¿Cómo eliminarla asi nada más por cumplir una misión ficticia? Ella representaba mucho más que la paz mundial.

—Saga… hazlo —indico ella con toda calma en voz baja acercándose lo suficiente para evitar que los demás, en especial Milo, pudieran oir algo de aquella conversación.

—¿Atena?

—Hazlo Saga, coloca bien la daga que esta debe atravesarme de un solo golpe, no debes chistar. Confía en mi —tomo las manos del joven quien llevaba el arma en las manos y empezó a guiarlas hacia ella sin dudarlo ni un momento.

—Pero Atena… —el santo de Geminis la miraba con muchas dudas, era obvio que no se esperaba semejante acto de valentía por parte de la joven.

Justo en ese momento sus otros dos colegas: Shura y Camus se liberaron de sus captores y evitaron que estos intervinieran en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—Hazlo Saga, confía en mi.

Ella guio las acciones de Saga a enterrarle el arma y no dejar de confiar en ella. Tanto el como los caballeros presentes en el Santuario debían confiar en que la decisión que estaba tomando era lo mejor para el bien de todos, que era lo mejor para la derrota del dios Hades antes de que este apareciera en la tierra para quererla destruir o algo peor.

—Adios Milo —pensó la joven sin observa el rostro de su amado—, no podremos estar juntos por ahora. Debes confiar en mis decisiones y en que esto que estoy haciendo es por el bien de la humanidad y para garantizar nuestra victoria en territorio enemigo.

Influyendo en el cosmos y decisiones de Saga, este enterró la daga en lo profundo de la garganta de la joven salpicando un rio de sangre delante de él. Aunque Saori no pudo verlo, si lo vieron los demás santos dorados presentes que no daban crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos: Saga había asesinado a su diosa, aquel estaba fuera de sus cabales como para haber hecho algo asi y, lo peor, es que ninguno pudo evitarlo. La diosa había muerto delante de sus ojos.

—¡ATENAAAA! —el grito de Milo se oyo en medio de toda la confusión quien como pudo lanzo a Camus a un lado tratando de llegar a la joven caída pero era imposible; ella estaba muerta delante de sus ojos solo quedaba una joven quien había sido privada de su vida a tan corta edad.

—¡Eres un maldito Saga, son unos malnacidos los tres!

En ese momento los santos dorados restantes tomaron represalias contra sus ex colegas, Milo tenía frente a Camus a quien no dudo en querer eliminar con sus propias manos impotente por no haber podido evitar que Saori muriera, ella perdió la vida justo delante de él sin siquiera poder defenderla o impedirlo. No podría perdonárselo jamás así como no podría perdonar a Camus mientras él estuviera vivo. Los odiaba a los tres y aquello quedaba claro mientras estrangulaba a su colega caído quien lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Milo no entendió en ese momento que aquello era algo que Camus tampoco deseaba que pasara pero asi tuvo que ser. En un momento los tres traidores lograron zafarse de sus captores y estaban listos para emprender el camino de regreso.

—¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto, es que no tienen conciencia ni honor?! —Aioria fue el primero en recriminar y listo para iniciar el ataque no importando que ellos fueran colegas— Los aniquilaremos aquí y ahora.

—No tenemos tiempo para eso —indico Camus—, debemos ir delante de la Señora Pandora a presentarle pruebas.

—¡¿Qué dicen?! —recrimino Milo— ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Los tres no respondieron y, de inmediato, sus cosmos brillaron con intensidad cuales estrellas fugases poniéndose en marcha y llevándose consigo el cuerpo sin vida de Saori.

—¡VAMOS, NO LOS DEJAREMOS ESCAPAR!

Milo los incito a ponerse en marcha detrás de los traidores, en ninguna circunstancia los dejaría salirse con la suya y menos los dejaría con vida.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

.

* **Notas** : Yo sé que ha pasado el tiempo desde que actualicé la historia por ultima vez pero aquí sigo. Me tarde lo que me tarde la terminaré. Gracias por leer.


	13. El adios de la diosa y el caballero

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **13**

 **El adiós de la diosa y el caballero**

.

.

.

" _Me disolveré en la nada."- Jose de Saramago._

.

.

Milo y el resto de los caballeros dorados usaron el cosmos para viajar desde Grecia cual estrellas fugaces llegando a las escaleras de una construcción cuyas paredes de piedra se veían muy altas, llegaron de noche y no podían ubicarse exactamente dónde estaban ya que solo siguieron los tres cosmos traidores a donde fueran sin identificar con exactitud el sitio a donde sus excolegas los habían guiado, en qué tipo de construcción habían caído ni la hora que era. Las sombras y oscuridad no les permitían encontrar a sus excompañeros, a quienes en algún punto les perdieron la pista. Subieron los diminutos escalones con cuidado, y sin bajar la guardia, a fin de encontrar una puerta o algo para ir al interior de la construcción apreciando lo que parecía ser un castillo o un fuerte aunque deshabitado ya que tampoco los recibió algún guardia y ni una sola luz se veía encendida en la cercanía.

Lo único que alcanzaban a ver era lo escueto y limpio de las altas paredes de piedra negra así como los marcos de las ventanas: ni una sola decoración, ni estatua ni jardín se apreciaba por ninguna parte. Daba la impresión de estar afuera de una prisión abandonada en lo alto de una montaña por lo tétrico del entorno.

—¿Qué será este lugar? —pensó Aioria en voz alta sin dejar de caminar mirándolo todo a su alrededor lo mismo que sus extrañados compañeros—. Solo alcanzo a ver que parece un castillo abandonado —levanto la mirada observando las dos altas torres que se perdían en medio de la noche.

—Los tres se escondieron en este sitio, es lo único que vi pero no pude identificar por donde entraron —agrego Milo secamente buscando con insistencia una puerta o algo—. ¡Que buen lugar para esconder a un trio de cobardes! —exclamó con desprecio, en ese momento deseaba ponerles las manos encima y hacerlos añicos por lo ocurrido.

Como pudieron atreverse a semejante blasfemia: asesinarla a sangre fría. Ella era mucho más que la diosa de todos o la patrona del Santuario; Saori era mucho más que eso y, gracias a esos tres, él ya no podría escuchar su hermosa voz o sentir su perfume ni volver a ver aquella sonrisa que lo volvía loco de felicidad… iba a vengarla así le costara la vida también. No podría perdonarlos jamás, ni siquiera a Camus quien, en vida, fuera su mejor amigo y confidente; esa traición a ellos y a la diosa era un crimen imperdonable.

No se dejaron intimidar por el extraño escenario y siguieron con su camino acelerando el paso, una nube apenas si dejo pasar la luz de luna que brillaba sobre sus cabezas iluminando la desolada escalera de piedra hasta llegar a un amplio y largo patio de armas justo en el detrás de la construcción principal, dejando ver también un acantilado en un costado del castillo que parecía rodear todo el complejo. Lo mas preocupante era que, de ese precipicio, era expulsada de vez en vez una fuerte ráfaga color verde que no se veía desde donde venia.

—¡Me adelantaré! —Aioria no espero ninguna aprobación de Mu y aceleró el paso esperando encontrar a alguno de los traidores en el camino o alguien siquiera que les dijera por donde se habían ido.

—¡Aioria!

—Espera Milo... —Mu se detuvo delante de Milo observando condescendiente a su colega quien no ocultaba que se encontraba visiblemente destrozado, el Santo de Aries conocía la historia de Milo con la diosa y necesitaba hablar con el rápidamente— Escucha… —le dijo apenado.

—¡¿Qué necesitas que escuche, que tienes que decirme justo ahora?! —Por lo visto, el escorpión dorado se había olvidado por completo de si ya que agarro a Mu por el cuello de la armadura tan de repente que este no lo vio venir y se veía realmente enfadado— No quiero escuchar a nadie Mu, solo quiero vengarla. ¡No quiero reproches ni lastima de ninguno de Ustedes!

—Milo… respira. No te daré mis condolencias ni nada, ella también era nuestra diosa ¿recuerdas?

Lo dejo atrás sin permitirle continuar y siguió hacia arriba. Mu se quedó de pie donde estaba tratando de calmarse, no se esperaba esa reacción de su colega aunque tampoco esperaba menos pero lo importante era encarar la batalla con cabeza fría y no dejarse llevar, eso era lo que necesitaba decirle a Milo antes que nada, no obstante su obstinado colega no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo ni un segundo.

—¡Escucha Milo, sé que es difícil por lo que pasas y estás más allá del enfado y la ira! Pero bien sabes que se necesita para ganar una batalla y la cólera no es una de ellas.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Mu yo entiendo a la perfección lo que tratas de decirme, solo no quiero oír ningún discurso en este momento —el joven se detuvo junto a su colega y respiro hondo intentado recomponerse, después de todo Mu no tenia la culpa de lo ocurrido—. De verdad Mu, agradezco tus consejos y lo lamento pero no quiero saber del tema. Yo sabré llevar la batalla.

Sin decir más el joven escorpión siguió escaleras arriba mientras Mu iba al final de la fila observando a su amigo sin agregar nada más a su fallido intento por hablar con él. Lo cierto era que Milo estaba muy afectado, más de lo que Mu pudiera imaginar, y no iba a escuchar razones. Estaba por objetar algo más cuando una ola de guardias armados apareció justo delante de sus ojos en el preciso momento en que los tres iban llegando al patio de armas. La brillante luz de luna les permitió ver un poco más a sus oponentes observando que todos portaban armadura negra mientras salían de una alta puerta ubicada en el edificio principal del castillo.

Estos se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin dar más explicación. Los tres jóvenes no se esperaban al grupo de guardias e inmediato lanzaron la ofensiva; un grupito de guardias no era nada significativo contra ellos. Aioria remato a varios con su " _Plasma relámpago_ " mientras Mu y Milo hacían lo propio usando sus mejores técnicas, los esbirros de Hades solo eran un grupo de insectos a su lado, derrotarlos había sido muy fácil y emprendieron el camino a la puerta abierta que tenían justo enfrente estando seguros de que los tres traidores estarían en alguna parte dentro de la construcción; probablemente el mismo Hades estaría ahí también. Serían varios pájaros de un solo tiro.

No obstante, las cosas estaban saliendo muy diferentes ya que un segundo grupo de guardias armados salieron del interior del castillo, conforme iban derrotando al grupo en turno salían más y más como si estos no tuvieran fin. La batalla estaba tornándose complicada por la gran cantidad de enemigos a derrotar en poco tiempo aunque fuera relativamente sencillo, es decir, no eran oponentes de gran complejidad pero si muchos de ellos. Los tres cayeron en cuenta de que quien estuviera en el interior del castillo tenia planeado agotarlos ya que esos guardias no los estaban atacando para matarlos solo para acabar con sus energías.

Los tres estaban comenzando a jadear de fatiga.

—Esto es interminable.

—¡Cada vez salen más y más guardias, pues cuantas personas hay ahí dentro! —Milo estaba algo fastidiado, no habían enfrentado aun al enemigo real por lo visto—¡Aguja escarlata Antares! —les dio a los guardias con su técnica más fuerte logrando eliminar a varios de estos.

—Han dejado de salir más —Mu señaló la puerta abierta y, efectivamente, ya no aparecieron más guardias.

Los santos de oro esperaron un poco antes de acercarse a la puerta, querían estar seguros de que no saldría nadie más para poder entrar. En ese momento se escucharon pasos, los tres se mantuvieron a la defensiva sin moverse esperando al nuevo oponente. Apareció un hombre alto que vestía una armadura negra muy compleja, la luz de luna les permitió ver la silueta de la misma y apreciar las enormes alas que sobresalían por detrás de su armadura así como el casco con dos largos cuernos que cubría casi todo su rostro solo dejando ver sus rasgos afilados observándolos con, sus brillantes y pequeños, ojos azules mostrando una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza.

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos, aquel hombre aún no se había presentado aunque podían inferir que se trataba de un esbirro de Hades sin duda, pero siendo honestos, su identidad les tenia sin cuidado puesto que iban a combatirlo de ser necesario.

—¡Quítate de enfrente, no interfieras en nuestra misión Caballero! —Aioria fue muy autoritario ya que tampoco deseaba perder el tiempo con un desconocido— No es a ti a quien buscamos, ¡sal del camino!

—Serán muy ilusos para creer que los dejare pasar por aquí así nada más —el hombre hablo con voz profunda y burlona dejando ver una sonrisa amplia cambiando su postura—. ¡Mi nombre es Radamanthys de Wyvern y soy uno de los tres jueces del infierno! —el recién llegado enemigo caminó despacio delante de ellos sin quitarles la mirada de encima ni borrando su sonrisa—. Bajo ninguna circunstancia los caballeros del Santuario podrán vencerme aunque lo intenten. No hay alguien capaz de derrotarme así que dense por vencidos y regresen por donde vinieron, de no ser así, no tendré consideración con Ustedes tres —los tres caballeros sabían que comentarios como esos eran invitación a iniciar el ataque y callarle la boca al llamado Juez del inframundo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¡Maldito! —Milo lo observo con furia olvidándose por un momento de los tres traidores a los que habían ido a buscar ya que ahora debían derrotar al sujeto frente a ellos.

—¡Yo, Aioria de Leo seré tu oponente! No me intimidan los habladores como tu —el león dorado se adelantó a los demás mirando desafiante a Radamanthys por un momento para, de inmediato, atacarlo con su técnica más poderosa— ¡Relámpago de voltaje!

Sus otros dos colegas no esperaron mucho tiempo y también embistieron al prepotente juez del infierno yendo detrás de Aioria usando sus mejores técnicas para quitarse de encima al juez cuanto antes aprovechando que el oponente iba solo, nadie más apareció en el camino mientras ellos atacaban.

—¡Aguja escarlata!

Se abalanzaron sobre Radamanthys esperando hacerlo añicos entre los tres, sin embargo el Juez apenas si uso una técnica muy simple para impedir que lo tocaran lanzándolos por los aires al tiempo que reía a todo pulmón mirando con malicia a los caballeros de Atena.

—Aquí sus poderes son inútiles —aclaró el Juez con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos—, este es territorio del Señor Hades y los Caballeros de Atena nada pueden hacer en contra de alguien como yo—extendió los brazos desplegando sus alas— ¡GRAN CAUCION! —uso una de sus mejores técnicas en contra de los santos de oro quienes no lograron reaccionar a tiempo cayendo aun más lejos de la puerta principal.

Combatieron al confiado Juez durante un buen rato sin obtener resultados. Este parecía ser inmune a sus ataques, entre más lo atacaban más se burlaba de ellos y mas fuerte y agresiva era su respuesta a los embates lanzándolos con violencia contra las paredes del castillo. El enemigo emanaba furia de su ser y odio contra sus oponentes.

—Son unos torpes al creer que podrían entrar al Castillo. Tan ilusos como los tres que entraron antes que Ustedes. Los caballeros del Santuario no merecen ser llamados así. ¡Los caballeros del Santuario son una burla!

—¡Como te atreves! —Aioria repitió sus embates una y otra vez, el león dorado no iba a dar tregua ante un hablador como Radamanthys.

Tras el ultimo ataque del Juez, Milo noto que la hombrera derecha de su armadura se había trozado gravemente, le faltaba un gran pedazo, la técnica de Radamanthys era letal para sus armaduras y estaba realmente cansado, desde que llegaron a ese castillo las fuerzas se les habían ido a los tres, independiente de su encuentro con la multitud de guardias que salieron del castillo, estaban muy cansados y sus cosmos se habían debilitado mucho. Algo había en ese castillo que no les estaba dejando combatir al 100 por ciento.

—No hay tiempo para investigar qué demonios ocurre en este sitio —apenas si logro ponerse en pie recuperando fuerzas lo más que podía para atacarlo nuevamente, no ese iba a dar por vencido hasta perder la vida si era necesario.

Saori apareció en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Una bella imagen de la joven sonriéndole como solía hacer estaba dibujada en su mente dándole fuerzas y, al mismo tiempo, le ocasionaba un enorme sentimiento de frustración.

—Perdóname… no podré vengarte. Ese tipo nos hará añicos antes de acercarnos a la puerta si quiera… —cerro los ojos lleno de enojo, no había podido despedirse de ella y nunca se imaginó que las cosas iban a salir así —¡Saori…. SAORI!

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Radamanthys una ultima vez cuando Seiya y los demás caballeros de bronce aparecieron para apoyarlos.

.

Saori y Shaka iban sobre un sendero, por en medio de unas colinas cubiertas de musgo rojo, a paso veloz sin detenerse ni mirar atrás ya que el sitio por donde iban estaba lleno de horrores que ella prefería no ver y ni siquiera los negros nubarrones que estaban sobre sus cabezas los ocultaban. Ellos ya estaban en el Inframundo, territorio del dios Hades, la técnica de Arayashiki los había llevado hasta allá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a fin de ser ambos quienes combatieran al dios del inframundo en su territorio.

La joven se detuvo por un momento presintiendo algo: el cosmos de Milo llego hasta ella por unos segundos. El estaba despidiéndose y pidiéndole perdón por no poder protegerla y estar con ella como deseaba. Era cierto, ella no había podido aclararle que estaba viva, que su "muerte" fue una mentira montada para poder llegar a territorio enemigo más rápido. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla quitándola rápidamente, no habría oportunidad de aclararle eso al joven. Al parecer el también estaba en una batalla cruel contra otro esbirro de Hades y, si ella sobrevivía a la gran guerra que estaba por empezar, no sería capaz de volverlo a ver puesto que sentía que el Santo de Escorpión estaba listo para dar su vida así como los demás caballeros a su servicio.

—Milo, lo siento tanto. No quise que las cosas terminaran así, no quería dejar de explicarte lo que Shaka y yo planeábamos pero no era posible era confidencial —no pudo contener las lagrimas aunque intentaba mantenerse inquebrantable para que Shaka no se diera cuenta.

—Son tres cosmos que estallan contra en el enemigo: Mu, Aioria y Milo —dijo de pronto el santo de Virgo con condescendencia, quien se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que ocurría con la joven—. No olvide que estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por Usted—indicó con seriedad— y, como mencioné antes, lo que paso con Milo es lamentable pero, ante todo, es un caballero de Atena. Debe estar listo para sacrificarse en combate si es necesario. Es importante que siempre tenga eso en mente, no podemos cambiar nuestro destino el cual ya estaba escrito cuando iniciamos nuestro entrenamiento en el Santuario.

—Lo sé… Vamos, debemos seguir adelante —ella no dijo más y retomó el camino delante de él.

Las palabras de Shaka eran ciertas, por mucho que le dolieran eran la verdad para ellos. Saori lo sabia mejor que nadie puesto que sus caballeros de bronce habían dado mucho por ella desde su reencuentro en el torneo galáctico, pero era evidente que la situación con Milo no era la misma; ella sentía algo especial y diferente por el Santo dorado y, que este se sacrificara, le parecía difícil de aceptar muy dentro de su persona aunque estaba consciente de que era el deber del joven. El santo de Virgo capto la molestia de la diosa y no comentó nada más al respecto.

"Las cosas eran como eran" se decía la joven mientras seguían su camino hasta Guidecca, el resto de los santos se enfrentaría al enemigo en diversos puntos del Inframundo a esas alturas la diosa sintió los cosmos de sus caballeros de bronce quienes peleaban mano a mano de los caballeros dorados en el palacio de Hades ubicado en lo alto de una montaña. Estaba muy triste por la batalla en progreso pero ella misma sabia que su misión también era pelear en esos momentos; estaba decidido que seria Atena quien se enfrentara a Hades mismo para evitar el gran Eclipse y todos los humanos pudieran vivir nuevamente en paz en la tierra.

Y así seria.

—Saori… —la voz de Milo se oyo en su cabeza, el joven estaba tratando de comunicarse con ella a través de su cosmos.

—Milo —pensó con pena y tristeza pero se mantenía en silencio ya que Shaka iba a pocos pasos detrás de ella —¿Estas en batalla, cierto?

—Así es. Perseguí a tus asesinos hasta el sitio donde estamos combatiendo al enemigo. Los tres cobardes se escondieron aquí pero, me temo que, no podré vengar lo que te obligaron a hacer. Radamanthys esta por acabar con nosotros. Apenas si me quedan fuerzas para hablarte.

—Ellos no fueron culpables de nada, todo estaba planeado —dijo ella al fin—. No he muerto Milo, perdóname por no decírtelo antes pero era la única forma en que podríamos llegar hasta el inframundo.

—Lo sé, Seiya y los demás aparecieron para decirnos la verdad y llevarte tu armadura.

—¿Mi armadura? —pensó la joven sorprendida y sin entender.

—Si, con ella podrás vencer a Hades. Prométeme que serás fuerte y lo combatirás con valentía.

—Milo… —unas lagrimas empezaban a salir sin poderlas contener— No te despidas.

—Prométeme que serás fuerte, que saldrán victoriosos tu y los caballeros de bronce.

—Lo prometo…

—Fuiste lo mejor que me paso, no dejare de decirlo nunca. Te deseo mucha felicidad y una larga vida. Mi alma siempre estará para servirte.

—No Milo…

—Adiós Saori… mi niña hermosa.

La voz y cosmos de Milo se desvanecieron en la nada mientras ella lloraba en silencio su perdida. Intentaba caminar con normalidad pero no podía dejar de sollozar. En ese momento sintió la mano de Shaka sobre su hombro.

—Ellos dieron la vida para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir. Hagamos que su sacrificio no sea en vano, es lo que él hubiera querido —lo dijo condescendiente y con un tono de voz muy cálido que ella no le conocía—, hay que seguir adelante y enfrentar a Hades. Hagámosle pagar todas estas pérdidas.

—Gracias Shaka. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Lo haré por todos Ustedes que han hecho hasta lo imposible en esta batalla.

Enfrentar la batalla y hacerle frente a Hades era su intensión ya que, debido a la aparición del enemigo, tuvo que mentirle a Milo y este, seguramente, había perdido la cabeza antes de saber la verdad. En ese momento agradeció que Seiya y los otros le hallan podido decir que ella vivía, que había usado una técnica muy especial para poder llegar al inframundo en cuerpo y alma y acercarse al octavo sentido. También esperaba que Milo no se hubiera enfadado con ella tras saber la verdad puesto que era lo que debia hacer para intentar garantizar la victoria.

—No te decepcionaré Milo, esta vez seré yo quien te vengue.

.

En Guidecca Shaka y Saori se enfrentaron con valentía a sus oponentes, la diosa se encontro con que Hades se había apoderado del caballero Andromeda lo que la hizo molestarse bastante ya que no era la primera vez que ponían a sus caballeros en su contra o bien los usaban como huéspedes para otros dioses; delante de ella estaba el malvado dios usurpando el cuerpo de Shun y era momento de ponerle un alto.

—¡Devuélveme a Shun, el es un caballero de Atena!

Saori se enfrento al dios Hades valientemente lo mejor que pudo. Fue una lucha de poder entre la diosa y el recién llegado dios del inframundo quien aun no tenia su cuerpo sin embargo, Saori fue victima de su propia falta de entrenamiento y su conocimiento en técnicas de combate ya que Hades logro dominarla y mandarla a dormir dentro de una vasija que extraería toda su sangre. Hades se llevo la vasija a lo profundo de su reino mientras ella solo sentía los cosmos de sus caballeros chocar contra el implacable Muro de los Lamentos.

Ella logro percibir el cosmos de Milo entre los que iban llegando: sus caballeros de oro y los de bronce luchando fieramente para hacer que la luz del sol brillara en medio de lo profundo del inframundo. En ese momento se sintió profundamente feliz por verlo nuevamente de pie, había llorado antes cuando él se despidió de ella y ahora los papeles se invertían.

La joven estaba feliz por él pero…

—No pude hacerlo Milo, perdóname. No soy tan fuerte como Ustedes.

En medio de la feroz lucha por derribar el muro, Milo sintió el cosmos de su diosa que lo llamaba disculpándose.

—Saori…

—Milo, esta vez seré yo quien muera primero… no pude contra Hades, no pude recuperar a Shun y perdí la batalla…

—Nosotros la ganaremos entiendes —dijo frustrado por las palabras de la joven—, debes confiar en nosotros. Más bien, en los caballeros de bronce, quienes lograran llegar hasta a ti para entregarte tu armadura.

—Milo…

—Confía en ellos. No has muerto aun —dijo con toda calma—, no debes dejarte vencer entiendes.

—Yo…

—Ganaremos la batalla —volvió a decir muy confiado— prométeme que no te dejaras vencer. Promételo.

—No me dejare vencer… me mantendré hasta que Seiya y los demás lleguen con la armadura.

—Estarás bien, creeme. No debes dejarte derrotar, ya has peleado antes.

En ese momento la diosa sintió el calor y resplandor del cosmos de sus doce caballeros que lograba incendiarse imitando la brillante luz del sol y derribando el terrible muro de los lamentos para acelerar su paso por el reino de Hades, llegar hasta ella y entregarle la armadura. Ellos confiaban en la victoria de su diosa y ella se prohibió dejarse derrotar por el malvado dios aunque estuviera siendo desangrada poco a poco en la vasija.

No era una humana normal, era una diosa y su alma perduraría aunque su cuerpo cayera. Ya había salido victoriosa de batallas anteriores donde su vida estuvo en peligro como bien él mencionó, para empezar, sobrevivió a las doce casas teniendo, prácticamente, el corazón atravesado por una flecha dorada. Se podría decir que aquella fue la peor experiencia que había tenido hasta ahora, el evento que separo su vida mortal y mundana de su vida de diosa.

Milo creía en ella y el resto de sus caballeros también entonces más que por ella, la victoria, debia ser por ellos y sus sacrificios.

Tras una espera en la que el gran eclipse estaba por cubrir el sol, la joven sentía que estaba por perder todas sus fuerzas. De verdad sentía que la vida se le iba de sus manos, que no iba a lograrlo y, por un momento, deseo tener el poder para cambiar el destino de todo y todos. Pero algo le decía que eso sería un error, podría cambiar ciertas cosas pero ella como tal era una diosa y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso, ni siquiera su padre Zeus, entonces pensó en sus caballeros, en Milo sobre todo, pensó en qué tanto él como los demás merecían una segunda oportunidad aunque ella no estuviera dentro de los planes de los dioses para vivir una vida como la de los demás mortales.

Pero ellos si, habían dando tanto por Atena que merecían una vida normal y lejos de todo el caos del Santuario y las interminables batallas. Aunque ella y Milo ya no pudieran estar juntos, el tiempo que intento vivirlo como cualquier joven había sido hermoso, el amor era una sensación embriagante que podría cambiar a una persona de mil maneras. Hubo un tiempo en que estuvo enfadada por no poder vivirlo como ella quería hasta el momento en que Hades apareció y, por las malas, le demostró que el objetivo de su vida en la tierra era otro y no vivir como mortal.

—Lo acabo de comprender…. —se dijo en pensamientos— Es momento de ponerle un alto a este dios maligno —su cosmos inundo todo el reino de Hades.

Ella vistió su armadura como estaba planeado y enfrento a Hades en su propio terreno de los Campos Elíseos. Esta vez apoyada al cien por ciento por Seiya, su caballero pegaso, quien combatió hombro a hombro hasta ver caer al malvado dios. Restaurando el brillo del sol pero Seiya fue gravemente herido lo que le causo gran tristeza ya que no soportaba esa clase de bajas.

En ese momento tomo una decisión, una decisión que cambiaria el destino de las cosas aunque estuviera prohibido, era momento de hablar con su padre Zeus al respecto y abogar por las almas de sus caballeros, debía haber algo que se pudiera hacer para darles un poco de lo que se les había negado durante todas sus vidas. Seria ella quien abogara en el mismo Olimpo y no se iría hasta haber obtenido un buen trato para ellos.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : Ya casi termina, mil gracias por leer.


	14. Los sentimientos de tres mujeres

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **14**

 **Los sentimientos de tres mujeres**

.

.

.

 _El que es celoso ama más, pero el que no lo es ama mejor"- Moliere._

.

.

Tatsumi llevaba un par de días esperando a su jefa y comenzaba a preocuparse porque la diosa Atena viajo de improviso a ver a su padre a un sitio muy lejano al que solo ella tenía acceso. El mayordomo miraba el reloj de pared en la sala del chalet donde su jefa le había pedido que la esperara. La diosa solicitó se adquiriera esa residencia tiempo atrás para vacacionar pero, dados los acontecimientos actuales, pidió a Tatsumi que la esperara ahí puesto que tenia un plan y lo ejecutaría desde ese lugar.

—Te ocuparas de los tramites, pagos y monitoreo de la estancia de los caballeros de bronce en el Hospital —le ordeno cortésmente antes de partir—, pide que pongan especial cuidado a Seiya ya que está muy grave. Yo lo cuidaré a mi regreso durante su recuperación.

—Como ordene Señora.

—Otra cosa… he mandado a todos los caballeros dorados de vuelta al Santuario, cada uno está dormido en su respectivo templo. Según mis cálculos ellos deberán estar despertando hasta mi regreso, es decir, dentro de dos días más o menos. Por favor asegúrate que Shaina y Marin vigilen que nadie suba a las doce casas a perturbarlos. Ya les he dado instrucciones a ellas.

—Muy bien, estaré solicitándoles reportes constantes a las dos —respondió Tatsumi muy servicial pero preocupado porque ella estaba por marcharse.

—Gracias. Espero que mi ausencia sea breve.

—Vaya con cuidado…

Volvió a mirar fijamente el costoso reloj, estaban por dar las 10 de la mañana, en realidad no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo miro. Reviso el pequeño chalet cuidadosamente una y otra vez verificando que todo estuviera en su sitio para la llegada de su Señora, solicitó a la servidumbre empezar a planificar el menú para la tarde aunque no tenia en claro a que hora llegaría ella. Así como pidió que se arreglaran las jardineras y se limpiara interior de la propiedad como sus alrededores.

Sin otra cosa más que poder hacer volvió a mirar el reloj con insistencia.

.

Shaina y Marin iban entre los doce templos conforme a la indicación que se les dio. Ambas resguardaban el lugar con el apoyo, ocasional, de los caballeros de bronce que no fueron a pelear al inframundo. La cruel batalla, por fin, había concluido y Atena devolvió a la vida a los doce santos dorados en compensación por sus sacrificios; por supuesto para Marin aquello resulto una gran bendición puesto que no estaba lista para enfrentar la perdida de Aioria y para Shaina habría sido lo mismo de no ser porque Milo había salido por completo de su vida. La cobra plateada camino por el octavo templo tratando de sentir indiferencia por el joven escorpión que yacía en el suelo al lado de la caja de pandora. Increíble que tan solo unos meses atrás aquel hombre haya representado todo para ella y ahora… no quedaba más que el recuerdo de su relación y sus sentimientos.

—Shaina… —susurro la pelirroja con tono de preocupación.

—Déjalo Marin no te preocupes, él es historia pasada. Me parece muy bien que la diosa los haya revivido, ojalá sea para que salgan de aquí y vivan una vida normal. Han dado mucho en batalla y merecen algo mejor que esto.

—¿Tu no quisieras vivir una vida normal? —pregunto Marin curiosa.

—La verdad… no creo, por el momento estoy bien —no dijo más siguiendo su camino a sagitario—mi vida está aquí y no necesito nada del mundo exterior para satisfecha —respondió con cierto desdén.

Marin la observo por un momento percibiendo en su amiga un profundo resentimiento hacia Milo, no había podido superarlo del todo finalmente y lo entendía, era difícil desprenderse de alguien de quien estuvo muy enamorada y encaprichada. La joven cobra había solicitado tener una larga charla con la diosa y en cuanto ella volviera la mandaría llamar para discutir sobre el futuro y Marin se imaginaba que Shaina pensaba como echarle en cara lo de Milo.

Shaina necesitaba sacar lo que pensaba y lo que sentía ante la caprichosa jovencita que se llevo al hombre que amaba. Sabia que ya no tenia mucho caso hacerlo pero aun así consideraba importante que Saori supiera lo que ella sentía y más si pretendía que se quedara a su servicio; no podría asistirla guardándole rencor y lo mejor era decir las cosas necesarias para no volver a tocar el tema, al fin y al cabo ella ya había aceptado la relación que había entra la diosa y su custodio, entonces haría lo posible por sobrellevar esa situación y buscarse a otra persona.

No obstante, ella tenia otra idea en la cabeza: "Que tampoco la diosa tuviera acceso al escorpión dorado" eso era algo que deseaba en lo profundo. Deseo que no podía compartir con nadie pero esperaba se volviera realidad; de alguna forma quería que Saori viviera esa pérdida y pusiera sus ojos en alguien más o bien que Milo tuviera que salir en alguna misión o encargo que durara bastante tiempo.

—Vamos Marin, terminemos esto para reportarle al Mayordomo de la diosa que no hay novedades —dijo Shaina secamente saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Si.

Shaina camino muy decidida fuera del octavo templo dejando atrás a Milo.

.

Tras varias horas a la expectativa finalmente Saori llego al chalet donde Tatsumi la esperaba ya con la cena servida y todas las comodidades listas para la cansada viajera. Solicitando con anticipación la preparación de sus alimentos, de su té vespertino y un buen baño caliente para que ella se pudiera relajar antes de seguir con sus planes de la semana.

La joven se hallaba a la mitad de su cena cuando solicitó a Tatsumi el reporte del día.

—No hay novedades en el Santuario, las amazonas reportan que los caballeros dorados aun descansan luego de la batalla, ninguno ha despertado.

—Muy bien y ¿la condición de los caballeros de bronce?

—Ellos han estado mejor solamente Seiya está… bueno él aún no ha vuelto en sí —respondió apenado.

—Ya veo… ¿te han dado fecha sobre el alta de los demás? —no ocultaba su preocupación por los cinco pero, en especial, por el joven pegaso quien se llevo la parte más pesada de la última batalla.

—No.

—Hay que hacer arreglos para mandar traer a Seiya pero antes necesito que mandes llamar a las amazonas mañana temprano, debo solicitarles un encargo muy importante.

—Muy bien señora, será como ordene.

Durante el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche Saori redacto doce cartas, una para cada caballero, donde los citaba para charlar respecto a su futuro a partir de ese momento. La idea era pedirle a Shaina y Marin que las entregaran y, conforme fueran despertando, ellos las leerían. La cita era en el chalet y sería una atención personalizada ya que necesitaba hablar con todos uno por uno. Ella tenia en claro el futuro de todos ellos a partir de ese momento pero no estaba segura de como se los iba a plantear ni como lo tomarían.

Lo que era indispensable es que tomaran una decisión a partir de lo que ella les propondría.

Tatsumi mando llamar a un mensajero para avisar a las amazonas sobre la cita con la diosa el día de mañana temprano. Shaina acepto sin mayores problemas ya que también tenia programada una charla con Saori en persona y ese era el momento que estaba esperando. La cobra empezó a planear su discurso desde ese momento, no quería ser grosera pero si clara, luego de eso se cerraría el tema por siempre.

.

La cita con Shaina sería apenas terminara su desayuno, Saori tenía en claro lo que la cobra quería discutir: Milo. Esa era la verdad, la amazona no necesitaba decírselo y, algo le decía, que iba a reclamarle el que el joven haya sido seleccionado como su custodio, que la haya echo a un lado y, seguramente, otros temas que ella desconocía en ese momento. La diosa no se preocupo ante este hecho y estaba preparada para lo que fuera a suceder con la amazona. Tampoco podía culparla ya que, por lo poco que sabía del amor, era difícil renunciar a alguien; ella misma lo estaba viviendo ya que debía renunciar al santo dorado.

Aunque trataba de mantenerse fuerte estaba muy triste y desesperanzada por dentro.

Saori miro con tristeza por la ventana dándose cuenta de que hablar con Shaina no iba a ser tan complicado como lo seria cuando hablara con Milo. Ni siquiera sabia como empezaría a decirle todo lo que necesitaba y no se imaginaba como reaccionaria el joven ante lo que tenia que plantearle, como reaccionaria ante el futuro que le esperaba. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla la cual quito rápidamente cuando Tatsumi toco la puerta de su habitación para anunciarle que Shaina había llegado.

—Pídele que tome asiento en la sala de estar, bajare en un momento.

—De acuerdo.

La joven respiro profundamente antes de encontrarse con su visita.

Al bajar a la sala de estar, Saori noto que Shaina estaba sentada en una silla con la actitud más despreocupada del mundo lo cual le pareció un tanto extraño. Bien sabia que la amazona tenia una actitud ruda pero había algo exagerado en la postura de la cobra, dejando ese detalle de lado tomo asiento en el sofá delante de ella y, en ese momento, sintió la mirada la joven sobre ella justo antes de que esta se pusiera de pie y le hiciera una reverencia.

—Es un honor que me haya recibido, diosa Atena.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —Saori no quería verse intimidada y mantuvo su postura diplomática—. Shaina tenemos que hablar sobre tu futuro a partir de ahora.

—Escucho —respondió cortes tomando asiento en la silla.

—Ahora que el Santuario está deshabitado, como sabes, no hay permiso para permanecer ahí entonces Marin y tu saldrán de las inmediaciones para vivir en el alrededor. Hay algo en particular que quiero pedirles a ambas —dijo sin rodeos—, quiero que las dos estén a mi servicio directo tal y como Seiya y los otros.

Justo lo que Shaina lo anticipó: que ella le pediría estar a su servicio. En ese punto se imaginaba que algo así pasaría y estaba en su derecho de solicitárselo entonces, con más razón, debía decirle lo que pensaba aunque ya no tenia deseos de hacerlo con la misma furia con la que lo había imagino en días anteriores; ella fantaseo con un escenario donde gritaba a Saori lo que pensaba llamándola "ladrona" por llevarse a Milo y haciéndola sentir sumamente culpable.

—No tengo problema en cumplir con la orden —respondió neutral—, creo que es importante que Usted esté protegida por todos nosotros.

—Hay algo más —Saori se puso de pie mientras Tatsumi le llevaba varios documentos en una bandeja plateada—, necesito que entre tu y Marin entreguen estas cartas a los caballeros dorados.

Shaina miro muy intrigada y sin entender las cartas dobladas y apiladas sobre la bandeja, ese detalle no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué dicen?

—Son para una audiencia que tendrán conmigo. Verás, voy a borrar la memoria y cosmos de cada caballero dorado —dijo sin rodeos y directo al plan que debía ejecutar.

—¿De verdad? —respondió sorprendida y asustada abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Si. Como bien sabes ellos han muerto y revivido varias veces desde que la batalla de las doce casas terminara y considero justo darles una segunda oportunidad lejos del Santuario, sin el recuerdo de que combatieron en feroces batallas o que estuvieron en ese sitio. No solo es un deseo mío sino una orden del mismo Zeus.

—¿Les borrara totalmente la memoria?

—Es correcto, no podrán recordarnos a ti o a mi… sabrán lo que saben las personales normales. Tal vez entre sueños podrán ver nuestros rostros pero no sabrán donde nos vieron o por qué.

—¿Esa medida se aplicará a los doce? —dijo dudosa y con algo de temor en la voz.

—Si, a los doce. No hay excepciones —en ese punto Shaina noto como se le quebraba la voz a Saori quien se ponía de pie mirando la ventana.

—Ya veo… —Shaina pensó maliciosamente que era un plan conveniente porque Milo no la recodaría pero a la diosa tampoco, es decir, el joven no tendría memoria de haber tratado con ambas.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Milo cuando le notificaran? El deseo que ella había tenido ayer se había vuelto una realidad. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar al respecto puesto que todo era demasiado repentino, bien dicen que hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea.

—Shaina, debo decirte que… luego de que hayan tenido la audiencia conmigo estará prohibido para los que quedamos mantener contacto con ellos —indico Saori rápidamente como leyendo la mente de la cobra plateada.

—¿No podremos mantener ningún contacto?

—No, a fin de que vivan una vida normal lejos de aquí, ellos no deben saber nada sobre los dioses, las amazonas, los caballeros de bronce y las armaduras. Como mencioné, sus vidas deben ser normales. Si por casualidad, en el futuro, llegas a reencontrarte con alguno de ellos te pido por favor no menciones nada al respecto. Zeus podría no cumplir con lo acordado si esto pasa y ellos podrían perder la vida definitivamente —indicó muy seria.

—Entiendo…

—Sé que no es fácil esta decisión, pero es la única forma que me autorizaron.

—¿Y Usted… puede tener contacto con ellos?

—No, como mencioné ni tú, ni yo, ni ningún otro caballero de bronce sobreviviente. Es por el bien de ellos.

Saori la observo con cuidado, ella la miraba con reproche tal y como se lo esperaba. Tan solo esperó a que la joven dijera todo lo que tenia que decir cuando le solicitó esa audiencia.

—Escuche… —Shaina se levantó de la silla mirando a la ventana que estaba justo al frente—, yo sé que ya no tiene mucho sentido decir esto pero… —respiro profundo antes de continuar— espero que la decisión que Usted está tomando sea lo mejor para todos. Principalmente porque estamos perdiendo a nuestra fuerza de elite.

—No es algo para siempre Shaina —respondió Saori con toda tranquilidad—, es doloroso si pero en un futuro la puerta está abierta para recibir a nuevos aspirantes a las armaduras o bien que Seiya y los demás puedan ser dignos a portar las armaduras doradas. Esta decisión no es permanente.

—Lo entiendo…

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambas, como que una esperaba el golpe que fuera a dar la otra.

—¿Algo más que necesites agregar? —indico Saori con diplomacia viendo como Shaina apretaba los puños por encima de su pantalón —¿Cuál fue el motivo por el qué solicitaste hablar conmigo?

—Me parece que Usted lo sabe bien —respondió en voz baja sin mirarla.

—No tenia idea de lo que sentías hasta que te vi salir de su habitación ese día, solo escuché tu voz y con eso me basto para saber que habías estado involucrada con él.

—Imagino que él jamás me menciono, ¿cierto?

—Es correcto. Milo nunca hablo de ti y tampoco se expreso mal de ninguna forma, él siempre ha sido muy reservado con ciertas cosas en su vida. Yo lamento mucho que las cosas no hayan salido bien entre Ustedes pero quiero que sepas que bajo ninguna circunstancia me acercaría a alguien a quien no debiera.

Shaina la miro con lagrimas en los ojos, no se esperaba que Saori lo fuera a decir primero. En ese momento recordó aquella charla con Milo en la habitación de este, donde él le decía que ya había renunciado a seguirla pretendiendo, que la amazona había sido demasiado cortante y que él ya no deseaba seguir intentando conquistarla puesto que, ya había quedado claro, que la joven estaba interesada en alguien más.

—No soy una mala persona —indico Saori con condescendencia—, Milo tampoco lo es. Por favor no lo odies por todo lo que paso. Como bien sabes las cosas entre nosotros no salieron bien y, al final, tuvimos que separarnos dadas las circunstancias y la reciente batalla.

—De haber seguido juntos… creo que nuestro destino habría sido el mismo —Shaina lloro por un momento quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos reconociendo la cruel realidad—. Habría sido peor para mi tenerlo que dejar ir para que viva una vida normal sin reconocerme, sin saber quien soy o que represento en su vida.

—Es peor, créeme. Sin embargo, la decisión está tomada y no hay vuelta atrás. No fue planeado sino algo que yo misma solicité a Zeus al momento. Por otro lado, el futuro no está escrito y no sabes que puede pasar en unos años además el mundo es muy pequeño.

—No se que pueda pasar pero espero que sea mucho mejor y también espero que dos mujeres fuertes como nosotras no estemos discutiendo por un hombre —respondió sonriente.

—Tienes razón.

Shaina tomo las cartas que estaban sobre la bandeja de plata en la mesita de centro y las reviso, eran doce en total.

—Iré con Marin a entregarlas de inmediato. Y, si gusta, podemos traer a cada caballero delante de Usted cuando sea el momento para evitar que ellos crean que todo esto es falso o un plan malévolo.

—¿Crees que lo puedan tomar de esa forma?

—Si, dadas las circunstancias y que el Santuario está desierto pueden llegar a pensar que todo es el plan de un dios maligno para quitarlos del campo de batalla. Será menos complicado si ven una cara familiar, lo digo por caballeros como Kanon o Deathmask.

—Es cierto Kanon…

Saori se había olvidado de él por completo y también estaba programado para una audiencia. Tal y como especifico en la carta destinada al tercer templo, a uno lo vería por la mañana y al otro por la tarde. Siendo honestos, no quería lidiar ya con el gemelo pero era importante hacerle ver que ella había cumplido con su deber, quería sacarle esa mala imagen que este tenia en su mente sobre ella.

—Se los encargo mucho Shaina.

—No se preocupe. Lo haremos enseguida —la joven salió de la casa tras hacer una reverencia dejando a Saori con sus pensamientos.

La jovencita se sentó en el sofá pesadamente con una idea en la mente " _Habría sido peor para mi tenerlo que dejar ir para que viva una vida normal sin reconocerme, sin saber quién soy o que represento en su vida_ ". Las palabras de Shaina dieron justo en el centro, como si la amazona le hubiera dado una bofetada con guante blanco sin ponerse agresiva siquiera y solo con esas palabras logro lastimarla. Era cierto que Milo jamás podría reconocerla aunque se la topara en la calle y ella jamás podría decirle que había sido su diosa y él su custodio borrando por completo la historia y los sentimientos entre ambos.

Sin poderse contener lloro amargamente durante varios minutos cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Ella no podía olvidarlo así nada más y no lo podía decir abiertamente, tampoco pudo objetar que él fuera una excepción en el plan de Zeus, al joven también se le debía borrar la memoria y el cosmos.

Como siempre, sus sentimientos debían quedarse guardados asi como sus deseos respecto al amor.

.

Las amazonas iban camino a las doce casas ese mismo día por la tarde casi al anochecer. Shaina narro el plan que tenia la diosa respecto a los doce hombres que aun dormían en sus templos, la verdad no sabía como hacerlo ya que la otra mujer que se vería afectada por esto era Marin pero era importante que supiera la verdad de lo que estaba por ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

—No puedo creer que les vayan a borrar la memoria… —Marin no lo podía asimilar deteniéndose a medio camino— Aioria no sabrá quien soy o las cosas que vivimos juntos… todo quedará en la nada. No sé si… si yo podría —le costaba articular sus ideas asi como mantenerse de pie.

—Marin…

Shaina sabia que su amiga era fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba pero el león dorado siempre había estado cerca de ella desde que ambos eran aprendices. Él se las había ingeniado para estar cerca de Marin y de Seiya posteriormente fungiendo como una especie de "figura paterna". Era doloroso pero la cobra confiaba en que su amiga estaría bien porque los cambios serían para algo positivo.

—No anticipé que la diosa tomaría esta decisión, entonces solo quedaremos tu y yo como únicas amazonas y solo nosotras sabremos lo que ocurrió en el Santuario. Nos arrancaran toda nuestra vida Shaina —indico con temor en la voz.

—Las cosas cambiaran es cierto, pero no creo que sea para dejar toda nuestra vida atrás. Vamos Marin se positiva. Tal vez no podrás estar en contacto con Aioria en un inicio pero quien sabe… tal vez después lo encuentres por "casualidad" y ambos podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

—No se Shaina, no podría pasarme la vida buscándolo si es que decide salir de Grecia y menos si Aioros estará cerca, viviría la vida que siempre soñó al lado de su hermano. Son demasiados cambios tan de repente.

Lo que fue una realidad para ambas era que se les quebraba el corazón conforme iban por las doce casas dejando las cartas en cada templo. En algún punto se imaginaron que solo sería cosa de verlos despertar, que la diosa tomara nuevamente su lugar y todo sería como antes pero no, esta vez las cosas serían demasiado diferentes. El Santuario quedaría desierto de ahora en adelante y ya se sentía una envolvente soledad gracias al silencio que reinaba en todo el recinto.

—Nunca me imaginé que terminaría dejándole una carta como esta —Marin se inclinó al lado de Aioria dejando el papel a su lado mientras tomaba su mano.

El león dorado dormía plácidamente e ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de que Marin estaba a su lado derramando lagrimas puesto que no llevaba su máscara mientras Shaina la miraba sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Era la primera vez que veía a su amiga tan mal, jamás la había visto llorar de esa forma y no quiso interrumpirla para que esta sacara su pena; era incierto si volvería a ver al león dorado pero quiso darle alguna esperanza.

Marin logró reponerse al cabo de unos minutos y ambas siguieron su camino.

Conforme iban hacia arriba el corazón de Shaina latía en aumento, la joven sentía que estaba por estallarle cuando salieron de libra rumbo al octavo templo. Todavía vería a Milo cuando fuera por él para llevarlo a su audiencia y en ese momento se preguntó: ¿Cómo sería volver a hablar con él luego de tanto tiempo? En ese momento Saori le vino a la mente, la joven diosa aun inexperta en la vida estaría viviendo una gran pérdida también, Shaina se sintió culpable por haberle deseado todas esas cosas malas.

—Como sea lo nuestro ya había terminado pero ella que tuvo que dejarlo a la fuerza por razones ajenas… eso debe ser más difícil —pensó ya más calmada y condescendiente— y el tener que quitarle el cosmos y sus recuerdos... ya no podrá recordarla y ella si. La chica si que lo recordaría aunque el tiempo haya pasado.

Al entrar al octavo recinto sintió el silencio que rodeaba todo el templo, se sentía una soledad indescriptible el mismo sentimiento que reinaba por todo el Santuario. Al avanzar unos pasos más ambas se encontraron con el custodio del octavo templo quien, también, dormía plácidamente justo delante de ellas e igualmente ignorante de todo lo que ocurria a su alrededor; la joven del cabello verde se inclinó suavemente a su lado observándolo por un momento antes de dejarle la carta.

—Como quisiera que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero, al final, íbamos a terminar separándonos ya fuera por una tercera persona, por la batalla que se avecinaba o bien por la decisión del más alto de los dioses —dijo en voz baja dejando la carta a su lado y tomando su mano—. Hubiera querido vivir la batalla a tu lado, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para apoyarte. En fin, las cosas pasan por algo. Ya nos veremos a tu despertar para llevarte frente a la diosa.

Lo último que hizo fue dejar un largo beso en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie y seguir su camino por las doce casas dejando las cartas en compañía de Marin.

.

.

.

 **Continuará…**

.

.

* **Notas** : Gracias por leer,


	15. Días de reencuentros

**Imperdonable**

.

.

.

 **15**

 **Días de reencuentro**

.

.

.

" _Hay momentos en la vida en los que uno tiene que batirse en retirada. En los que debe rendir las posiciones menos importantes para salvar las más importantes_ " — Milán Kundera.

.

.

.

Ya llevaba tres audiencias y, durante ese segundo día, realizaría la cuarta. Esa tarde tendría la audiencia con Kanon, no estaba segura sobre como sería hablar con el gemelo luego de la última batalla donde este no combatió a su lado sino por su propia cuenta contra el juez del infierno. La charla con Saga había sido muy emotiva y liberadora para ambos pero siendo Kanon todo lo opuesto no sabía como reaccionaría y, peor, como manejarlo en caso de que se saliera de control, pese a ser Saga mucho más emocional y volátil no tuvo problemas con él. No obstante las cosas con el menor de los gemelos comenzó con el problema con Milo que termino por quebrar la buena relación entre el caballero y la diosa.

—No imaginé que este día llegaría tan rápido —pensó mientras tomaba su te de la tarde mirando con nostalgia al jardín trasero de su propiedad desde la ventana del salón donde estaba mientras el cálido sol de la tarde la invitaba a recostarse en el pasto—, nunca pensé lo importante que era para mi que me vieran como la diosa fuerte que seguía las leyes de forma inquebrantable, pero… con él me paso todo lo contrario. Me vio como una chiquilla inmadura y miedosa que no tenia los pies bien puestos en su sitio, sé que no debería importarme porque soy la autoridad pero creo que no he sabido desempeñar mi papel correctamente.

La imagen que tenían sus caballeros de bronce era totalmente diferente, a ellos no parecía importarles si ella estaba apta o no para su rol; simplemente la defendían por ser la diosa y punto aunque jamás les había preguntado como la veían, la protegían y servían por quien era. No tenia por que martirizarse si con Kanon las cosas no eran igual porque ella sabe quién es y la misión que debe cumplir independiente de las opiniones de sus caballeros. Pero, la realidad, era que si le importaba el cómo la veían ellos, en especial los mayores, por lo que se sentía juzgada por sus habilidades de liderazgo y más con alguien que logro manipular a un dios.

Alguien tan difícil como Kanon.

Durante varios minutos intento imaginar el escenario completo tratando de predecir lo que este le preguntaría y lo que ella pudiera responder, lo que le argumentaría y como podría defenderse en caso de no entender sus razones. Prácticamente se preparaba para una especie de " _combate_ " con su subordinado donde ella quería dejarle las cosas claras aunque él tuviera mucho que objetar o no estuviera de acuerdo como si se tratara de una justa entre ambos, una pelea de opiniones y argumentos sobre quien tenia la razón. La joven concluyo que era la jefa al final del día y él debería acatar lo que se le indicara.

—Si, eso haré. Le propondré los dos tratos y él tiene que elegir sin lugar a objeciones. No dejaré que me haga observaciones irrelevantes —se dijo decidida—. Tome las decisiones que tenia que tomar y no me culpo por ello —sujeto la taza con fuerza sin llegar a romperla mirando su té con dureza viéndose reflejada en la superficie del líquido. Muy en el fondo solo deseaba terminar con las audiencias de hoy porque debía prepararse para la más difícil de todas que se llevaría a cabo en pocos días.

—Disculpe Señora, Kanon de Géminis ya está aquí —Tatsumi se detuvo al lado de ella para dar el mensaje al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la tetera y tasa en una charola—. La espera en el salón de visitas.

—Gracias, en seguida voy.

Apenas Tatsumi regreso a la casa, la joven lanzo un profundo suspiro poniéndose de pie dispuesta a hablar largo y tendido con Kanon de la mejor manera posible esperando que él entendiera. Sin hacerlo esperar más se dirigió al salón con pasos rápidos. Observó el reloj del salón rápidamente notando que el joven había llegado casi quince minutos antes de la hora acordada, las 4PM. Le desconcertó un poco que llegara minutos antes cuando él siempre había sido puntual llegando justo a la hora o, al menos, minutos después pero era mejor asi terminarían rápido.

Kanon esperaba de pie frente a la amplia ventana del salón de visitas, su postura era firme y algo tensa además tenia las manos en los bolsillos y trataba de parecer casual mientras miraba al infinito en el jardín al frente de la propiedad. Saori entro notando que él no la había visto acercarse. Hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta mientras tomaba asiento en su sofá acomodándose el vestido poniendo las manos sobre su falda.

—Buenas tardes Atena —dijo con cortesía.

—Hola Kanon, hace tiempo que no te veía —respondió casual mientras él tomaba asiento en una silla frente a ella—, te agradezco por venir.

—Disculpa por haber llegado antes, salí del santuario con premura para venir por Saga y lo encontré en el camino mientras seguía el mapa que nos dejaste en la carta* —comenzó a decir—. El… ya no recordaba por qué había venido hasta acá, decía que estaba perdido que iba a cualquier otra parte y termino justo donde fue la audiencia contigo. Dijo que me recordaba y a los demás caballeros pero… había algo diferente en mi hermano aparte de la repentina " _amnesia_ ": ya no tenia cosmos cuando salió de aquí, le pregunté algo rápido sobre la ultima batalla y no lo recordaba. Menciono haber estado de " _viaje con amigos_ " durante ese tiempo y solo estaba como " _desorientado_ " me resulta difícil de explicar. Le pedí que me esperara en el pueblo —Kanon trataba de explicar lo sucedido lo mejor que podía pero, era evidente, que la extraña " _amnesia_ " de Saga lo tenia muy desconcertado—. Supongo que es parte de tu plan para nosotros.

—Es correcto Kanon. Lo decidimos entre Zeus y yo, es lo mejor para Ustedes —dicho esto se sintió aun más tensa para hablar con él respirando profundamente—. Es la oportunidad que les estamos dando de vivir una vida totalmente normal, lejos de las futuras batallas y lejos de los dioses que solo los usan para sus fines malévolos. Me duele mucho que deban partir pero ya está decidido. Son dos tratos que debo ponerte en la mesa.

—¿Dos tratos? No entiendo…

—La razón por la cual dejaron las armaduras en el Santuario son estos dos tratos. El primero: debo quitarles el cosmos y reconstruirles la memoria. Asi como Saga, no podrás recordar que existen los dioses y todas las batallas que has peleado serán sustituidas en tu memoria por otros recuerdos.

—Entiendo que hay otra alternativa, ¿es correcto?

—La hay es el segundo: seria que renacieras por completo. Una familia nueva y una vida nueva aunque no podría garantizarte que te rodearan cosas maravillosas o felicidad, incluso, que tu camino no te llevara de vuelta al Santuario pero todo es muy al azar.

—Me imagino que lo es pero… —ella lo miraba titubear, como pensando con calma que estaba por decirle.

Saori trato de mantener la calma esperando lo que el gemelo tuviera que hablar ya que se quedó callado y pensativo de repente, tal y como ella esperaba puesto que para los primeros tres caballeros fue difícil tomar una decisión al principio, sin embargo había algo más que ella esperaba escuchar asi que espero un poco dejándolo ordenar sus pensamientos y sentimientos ante los dos tratos puestos sobre la mesa.

—Esto es… demasiado repentino e inesperado —comenzó a decir en un hilo de voz—, me esperaba cambios al ver el Santuario desierto y que debimos dejar las armaduras pero nada como lo que paso con Saga y lo que estás proponiendo.

—Lo siento, pero es por el bien de todos Ustedes. Merecen una nueva oportunidad y una mejor vida —respondió la joven con tristeza atropellando un poco las palabras por el nerviosismo.

—¿Esto lo estás proponiendo a todos los caballeros del Santuario?

—Solo al rango de oro —dijo ella—, los caballeros de bronce se quedarán a mi servicio y el rango de plata no esta contemplado por ahora.

—Entonces ninguno de los doce será la excepción.

—Así es, debo aplicar uno de los dos tratos en los doce o Zeus no respetara lo convenido.

—Entiendo…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sabes bien a que me refiero. A Milo no le hará mucha gracia —respondió un poco mordaz y sarcástico.

—¿Has hablado con él hoy? —pregunto triste ignorando el sarcasmo del joven.

—No, él debe seguir en su templo. No lo vi antes de venir.

—Kanon… respecto a eso.

—No tienes quedar explicaciones de nada —respondió el de repente sin dejarla hablar—. Yo menos que nadie tengo derecho a juzgarte además peleaste excepcionalmente en la última batalla, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado —se relajó un poco antes de continuar entendiendo que el ser mordaz fue innecesario—. Cuando yo era aprendiz había cosas que eran prohibidas y enamorarse era una de ellas. Mi maestra decía que te distraían de tu deber, que tenias que estar enfocado siempre sin mirar a otro lado claro que ella paso por lo mismo entonces —acotó molesto— debo confesarte que me enfade cuando los sorprendí. Como si… lo que hubiera dicho Mu al respecto no hubiera importado, como si Ustedes hubieran tomado esas advertencias de forma arbitraria… tal y como mi maestra hiciera en su momento. Me moleste mucho siendo honestos.

—Kanon… —ella observó como él estaba en medio de un mar de emociones mientras analizaba los hechos ocurridos en aquel entonces.

En ese punto la mirada de Kanon cambio a algo completamente diferente: más cálida, más comprensiva y condescendiente. Incluso su postura se relajaba poco a poco lo que hizo que Saori se sintiera en confianza, por primera vez, desde que trataba con él. Pareciera que el caballero controlador que era estaba quedando muy atrás.

—Imagino te sentiste decepcionado —respondió mirándolo con tristeza—, creíste que yo no estaba capacitada para ser la diosa del Santuario. Demasiado inmadura e infantil para cumplir con mi deber.

—No, no estoy decepcionado —respondió con honestidad—. Mas bien, me moleste porque no estabas atenta a tus obligaciones sino perdiendo el tiempo con él. Eso fue lo que me enfadó, que ambos prefirieran dar prioridad a su relación dejando lo demás de lado. Claro que eso fue antes de la ultima batalla. Debo confesar que quedé impresionado cuando supe que usaste tu armadura y demostraste que eres la diosa que todos queríamos que fueras.

—Kanon…

—Creo que la decepción siempre he sido yo —dijo de repente con pena en la voz—, en vez de ser el caballero que todos querían hice cosas malas como lo de Poseidón… quería demostrar que era bueno para algo por eso me porté como un policía en vez de un caballero. El que debe pedir disculpas por todo soy yo realmente. Tu solo vivías tu vida sin hacerle daño a nadie, a decir verdad… —la miro con suplica en los ojos— Siento mucho que todo saliera así pensé que hacia lo correcto que si ambos se separaban se enfocarían en el deber—se oía arrepentido y nervioso ya que hablaba atropelladamente —. Pido tu perdón Atena, no fue mi intensión pasar por encima de tu autoridad —se arrodillo delante de ella mientras la joven se ponía en pie y le solicitaba levantarse.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas. Gracias por tus palabras y, en efecto, ambos nos estábamos desviando del deber… no fueron en vano tus acciones. Debo decir que me ha hecho muy bien esta charla, ambos pensábamos que uno estaba decepcionado del otro. Desde lo ocurrido me sentí como una mala diosa.

—No, nada de eso, fue mucha responsabilidad en un solo momento y todos estábamos con la mente en el deber sin analizar los sentimientos del otro porque íbamos a una guerra —la miro lo más honesto que pudo—. Ojalá en el futuro podamos coincidir en alguna parte del mundo. En circunstancias diferentes. Me alegro que hayamos aclarado todo y que los caballeros de bronce se mantengan a tu lado, serán el espíritu de los viejos tiempos.

—Yo también me alegro.

La joven sonrió profundamente riendo a las palabras de Kanon mientras una lagrima resbalada por su mejilla.

—Bueno… debo tomar una decisión —se puso de pie respirando profundamente.

—Espera, antes de que decidas déjame invitarte la cena —ella también se puso de pie tomándolo del brazo.

—Oh no, no quiero molestar.

—No es molestia. Quisiera que charláramos como amigos antes de que ya no puedas recordarme.

—Me agrada la idea —respondió sonriente.

—Asi podrás darme otros consejos para mejorar mi desempeño como diosa.

La joven lo tomo del brazo guiándolo al comedor del chalet donde se encontraban con toda la intensión de disfrutar el resto de la tarde.

.

Un par de días después Shaina se preparaba para buscar a Milo en su templo. Saori las habia alojado a ella y Marin en un apartamento cercano al Santuario y vivieron juntas unas semanas mientras la diosa planeaba sus movimientos para los caballeros dorados. Sin embargo, Marin ya no estaba con ella, la amazona solicito formalmente que también se le borrara la memoria para poderse ir con Aioria apenas terminara la audiencia de este, la cobra se sorprendió mucho ante esta petición ya que no se imaginaba que su amiga pediría algo asi pero no pudo más que desearle buena suerte el ultimo dia que la vio.

Una suerte que, de algún modo, ella envidiaba.

—Han pasado un par de días realmente aunque siento que han sido años —pensó mirándose al espejo mientras cepillaba un poco su cabello tratando de verse lo más normal posible pero, en el fondo, estaba nerviosa—, basta. Por favor cálmate —se decía autoritaria.

Mucho había hablado sobre que Milo se habia quedado en el pasado y se sentía segura de haberlo dejado ir en su momento sin embargo no era del todo cierto. El que su corazón latiera con semejante intensidad apenas un par de horas antes de ir a verlo era la viva muestra de eso, que el joven aun estaba en su corazón y ese mañana iba a ser difícil por ser la ultima vez que lo viera.

De pronto se quedo un momento delante del espejo mirando su rostro detenidamente: tiempo atrás no hubiera podido verlo ya que se soltaba a llorar al menor recuerdo pero en ese momento se vio a su misma con toda claridad sin soltar ni una lagrima. Estaba nerviosa cierto pero no igual de triste que antes. La ultima batalla la habia tenido ocupada y con la mente en el objetivo cosa que la ayudo a alejar sus fantasmas.

—El corazón va a estallarme pero esto debe hacerse —se apresuro ignorando sus nervios viendo el reloj rápidamente, todavía faltaba pero quiso salir con toda calma hacia el Santuario para acompañarlo a su audiencia con la diosa.

Milo despertó de repente muy desorientado, parpadeo varias veces mirando el techo del templo sobre su cabeza. Al querer girar sobre su hombro derecho se sintió muy cansado y algo adolorido desistiendo del intento quedándose sobre el frio suelo de piedra. Mientras permanecía ahí trato de hacer memoria de donde había estado antes de aparecer de la nada en ese sitio donde estaba: la batalla contra Hades, el último esfuerzo frente al muro de los lamentos, luego de eso todo se torno negro y, durante esa oscuridad, no supo de él ni de sus compañeros ni de Saori. Su mente no tenia recuerdos de esos momentos de oscuridad ni posterior a ellos. Como si su memoria se hubiera puesto en pausa desde el muro de los lamentos hasta que despertara en ese instante.

—¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? —tras su fallido intento de hacer memoria no quedaba más que continuar con su vida y sus cosas hasta que el misterio se aclara de alguna forma.

Cuando su cabeza logro ponerse en orden logro identificar que se encontraba en el octavo templo. Una cálida luz entraba por ambas puertas del edificio dejando ver que el dia estaba magnifico para salir y explorar el alrededor. En ese punto intento incorporarse apoyándose con ambas manos mientras su mano derecha sentía la frialdad de un papel que estaba a pocos milímetros. Un poco desconcertado miro lo que tenia a un lado encontrándose con un sobre cerrado. Se sentó en el suelo y tomo el sobre mirándolo detenidamente, su nombre estaba escrito en la parte de atrás y la hermosa caligrafía era inconfundible: se trataba de una carta de Saori.

Su corazón dio un respingo y rápidamente abrió el sobre con desesperación por leer lo que esta escrito teniendo cuidado de no romperlo. Aun recordaba haber hablado con ella durante la última batalla pidiéndole perdón por no poderla proteger y deseando volver a verla en otras circunstancias; tal vez esas eran esas circunstancias que tanto había esperado.

Dentro del sobre estaba una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada por la mitad. La saco con cuidado desdoblándola lentamente, se la llevo a la nariz por unos segundos sintiendo lo que parecía ser el aroma de la joven; la esencia de su fragancia favorita, la que llego hasta su nariz un cálido dia cuando él la llevo a conocer los alrededores del Santuario y que posteriormente intento recrear en su mente sin éxito.

—Saori… —pensó con intensidad y ya con el papel desdoblado comenzando a leer despacio.

" _Apreciable Milo de Escorpio:_

 _Por medio de la presente le comunico que es necesario que tome las pertenencias que tenga en su templo y abandone el recinto al medio día apenas lea esta carta. Así mismo es necesario renunciar a la posesión de la armadura de oro y su rango. Deberá dejar la armadura montada dentro de su caja de Pandora dentro del templo y salir del Santuario a la brevedad posible sin olvidar nada._

 _La razón de esta decisión le será informada en una audiencia que Usted tendrá conmigo el dia de hoy al caer la tarde. La ubicación y descripción del lugar la encontrará en el mapa adjunto._

 _Se le pide de la manera más atenta que no llegue tarde a la cita puesto que es indispensable su presencia para discutir temas importantes relativos a su futuro._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Atena_ ".

Estaba estupefacto y sin habla ante semejante texto. Aquello debía ser una trampa sin duda puesto que ella jamás redactaría algo así; ese texto era frio, carente de vida y del sentimiento que ella tenia. Sin salir del asombro se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta principal del templo mientras sus ojos se reacostumbraban a la luz analizando en su mente lo que acababa de leer. Al cruzar la puerta principal contemplo todo a su alrededor, un silencio sepulcral se apreciaba en las zonas aledañas a las doce casas. Desde las escaleras se podía ver el gran Coliseo que ahora estaba vacío y los muchos guardias solían estar aquí y allá ahora no estaban. Tampoco había aprendices y no podía sentir a todos sus colegas dorados.

—¿Dónde están todos…? —con algo de miedo y un mal presentimiento acelero el paso escaleras abajo entrando al séptimo templo solo para encontrarlo vacío.

Dohko no estaba pero si la armadura dentro de la caja de Pandora como bien decía la carta. La puerta de la habitación privada se veía abierta y decidido echar un ojo por si acaso. Milo sintió mucha soledad y desesperanza al ver la habitación totalmente vacía pero recordó que el caballero de libra jamás había vivido ahí por lo que dedujo que apenas recibió la carta marcho a la supuesta " _audiencia_ " mencionada sin dejar nada atrás.

—Tal vez en Sagitario haya algo… —regreso sobre sus pasos en dirección al noveno templo tratando de sentir algo diferente en los alrededores.

Camino a Sagitario se hizo evidente que el Santuario estaba totalmente desierto. Aunque las doce casas fueran el punto más alto del lugar siempre se alcanzaba a escuchar los ruidos de los entrenamientos, las voces de los guardias y demás. Delante de él se veía el noveno templo en total calma, el joven entro caminando con pasos un poco rápidos queriendo encontrar algo adentro o alguien adentro y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar al mismo Aioros sobre el suelo durmiendo y al lado del joven el mismo sobre doblado dejando ver su nombre.

—Por lo visto nos dejaron las cartas a todos… —tras ver esto concluyo que seguramente Shura, Camus y Afrodita, asi como él, tendrían las mismas instrucciones: Dejar la armadura y salir del Santuario.

Tras haberlo confirmado y sin hacer nada más regreso sobre sus pasos a su templo. Era una realidad: dejaría de ser caballero de Atena y ¿Qué pasaría después? Intento sentir el cosmos de los demás pero fue inútil, ya no se percibía el cosmos de nadie más que de sus compañeros que aun estaban en sus templos: Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita.

—Me rehúso a creerlo, ella no pudo solicitar esto —miro el papel con desprecio mientras estaba de pie en la puerta trasera de su templo— ¡debe ser una mentira!

—No lo es Milo —una voz que hacia mucho tiempo no escuchaba se dejó oír por el pasillo del octavo templo, una joven de figura inconfundible iba hacia él con pasos lentos. Era Shaina.

El levanto la cabeza mirando hacia donde ella venia y se sorprendió al verla usando ropas de civil y sin mascara. La joven lo miraba con tranquilidad mientras caminaba hasta él.

—Me temo que la carta es verdad, Atena la escribió y nos pidió entrarla a todos Ustedes. El Santuario debe quedar vacío antes de terminar la semana.

—¿Pero… por qué? —el joven no lograba asimilar esa ridícula instrucción—¿que fue lo que ocurrió, perdimos alguna batalla acaso?

—Oh no, nada de eso. No puedo darte más detalle, será la diosa quien te ponga al día con las nuevas órdenes.

—Supongo que es parte de la misma razón por la que vienes vestida con esa ropa.

—Si, asi es…

El volvió a mirar la carta y a leerla buscando algo entre líneas, como si quisiera dar con algún detalle secreto encontrando algo interesante en el papel: unas manchitas. Al poner la hoja a contraluz se apreciaba claramente que en ciertas partes del texto había unas pequeñas salpicaduras unas manchas circulares, esas parecían haber sido hechas con algo líquido pero no del tipo que uno derrama por accidente.

—Ella estaba llorando la escribirla…. —descubrió el joven— Son sus lágrimas las que están en esta hoja, es dolor y pena lo que debí haber percibido. Tal vez alguien la forzó a escribir esto —pensó más resuelto pero igual de consternado.

—Milo… no quiero interrumpir tus pensamientos pero ella te está esperando. Es mejor que te des prisa, yo he venido a llevarte.

—¿Dónde me espera? —dijo de pronto.

—En el chalet que viene indicado en la carta —respondió Shaina con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo. Dame un momento y estaré listo —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Sin decir nada más se adelantó a la habitación privada cerrando la puerta tras de si. Shaina lo observo sin decir nada y con mirada triste pero ahora que lo pensaba ¿Qué más podría decir que no estuviera dicho ya? Entre ella y Milo no quedaba más que el compañerismo puesto que en un par de horas él ni siquiera podría recordarla y a la diosa tampoco.

Al entrar en la habitación Milo reviso las pocas pertenencias que tenia aunque lo más importante yacía aun empacado en su morral de tela que estaba sobre la cama asi que no quedaba más que guardar que un poco de ropa quizás; los cajones estaban vacíos y no poseía libros u otros objetos no obstante reviso para no olvidar nada. Si acaso, antes de salir de la habitación se cambió de ropa vistiendo algo similar a Shaina, como cualquier otra persona. Así salió de la habitación y del templo dejando la armadura ahí tal y como estaba indicado.

Antes de abandonar el lugar miro con nostalgia y tristeza el octavo templo, la que había sido su casa durante todos esos años. El sitio que prácticamente lo vio crecer y que debía dejar atrás. En ese momento deseo no tener que renunciar a su vida y todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta ahí.

—Se lo que estás pensando —dijo la joven con voz baja—, es horrible dejarlo todo atrás.

—Si, no entiendo el por qué esta decisión.

—Solo puedo decirte que es por seguridad de todos. Es mejor que este sitio esté vacío.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Shaina? —pregunto mirándola con gravedad— ¿paso algo luego de la última batalla?

—No debes preocuparte. Todo esto es plan de los dioses, Atena te lo dirá con detalle pero debes ser paciente mientras llegamos con ella.

Así ambos recorrieron todos los templos hasta aries encontrándose con lo mismo: templos vacíos y las cajas de pandora en su lugar con las armaduras montadas dentro de estas según pudo comprobar.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—Han ido a sus respectivas audiencias.

—¿Y luego de eso? —pregunto impaciente sin recibir respuesta— ¿A dónde han ido todos Shaina, te estoy preguntando? —la tomo de los hombros mientras ella se libraba molesta.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un paranoico! Todos están bien porque han seguido el plan de la diosa por eso no se sienten sus cosmos. Como te dije ella te explicará. No es cosa de algún dios maligno o amenaza.

Milo seguía sin entender y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle más detalle.

—¿Y eso mismo te pasara a ti también? —pregunto con gravedad.

—No. Yo no estoy contemplada en ese plan, las indicaciones que yo tengo son un tanto diferentes, estaré al servicio de ella directamente —la joven seguía caminando con dirección a la salida del Santuario y su limite con el poblado más cercano.

—¿Marin también estará con la diosa?

—No… ella se fue con Aioria.

—¿De verdad? —al joven esto lo tomo por sorpresa puesto que creía que las amazonas estarían juntas siempre ya que eran buenas amigas—Su cosmos también desapareció, ¿cierto?

—Si, fue su decisión en este caso. Ella quiso seguir al león Aioria —respondió puntual.

Ambos caminaron durante varios minutos hasta llegar a parada del bus y esperaron un momento sin decir nada. Para Shaina el silencio era un tanto raro ya que Milo siempre había sido muy parlanchín pero al mirarlo notaba la preocupación de este ante todo lo que estaba pasando. El caballero dorado estaba pensativo sin prestar atención a nada más y lo comprendía puesto que todos estuvieron igual antes de ir a sus audiencias: el miedo a lo desconocido, a que les quitaran sus vidas dejando todo lo que conocían atrás. La verdad no se imagino que la ultima vez que lo vería las cosas serian tan distantes entre ellos.

—Nos iremos en el autobús.

—De acuerdo.

—Deja de pensar Milo, de verdad, las cosas estarán bien. Esto no es una conspiración de guerra ni nada de lo que te imaginas.

—No es eso… todo es confuso y tan repentino —el autobús se detuvo delante de ellos unos segundos mientras Shaina le indicaba que abordaran.

Ambos tomaron asiento mientras el transporte seguía su ruta.

—Y pensar que hace unos días estábamos reunidos en el Santuario listos para pelear y hoy todos estamos saliendo para ir a quien sabe dónde. Solo quedarás tu y… ¿Quién más?

—Los caballeros de bronce. Entre nosotros estaremos protegiendo a la diosa.

—Creí que todos se marcharían.

—No, ella pidió que ellos y yo nos quedáramos a su lado. No puede estar desprotegida.

—¿De verdad? Vaya… Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

Trato de relajarse por un momento mirando a las ventanas.

—Milo, no imagine que llegaría el ultimo día que nos viéramos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Iremos a vivir a Japón con la diosa dentro de unos días.

—¿Por qué decidió volver?

—Para seguir con sus actividades.

—¿Es verdad?

—Si… —ella lo miro por un momento y en la mirada del joven noto que sus sentimientos por la diosa ahí estaban, se le notaban a flor de piel y se dio cuenta que fue mala idea decirle esto ultimo— Más bien me refería a que… esta es la ultima vez que tu y yo nos veremos.

—No creo Shaina… la relación entre todos los caballeros ha mejorado bastante, no tiene por qué ser la ultima vez que nos veamos. El mundo es muy pequeño sabes.

—¿No te preocupa que tal vez no vuelvas a ver a los demás?

—No lo creo posible. ¿Tu crees que nunca más nos volveremos a ver?

—Si —respondió ella con gravedad—, yo creo que no nos volveremos a ver y… no me gusta que hallamos quedado en malos términos.

Milo la observo por un segundo sin entender hasta que en su memoria aparecieron los recuerdos de la ultima vez que charlaron en la habitación de él, esa vez en que ella se había puesto muy celosa por Saori, salió molesta del octavo templo pero él lo dejo pasar y no volvió a darle importancia olvidando por completo el enojo que había sentido con su amiga.

—Yo no creo que hallamos quedado tan mal Shaina —dijo él con tranquilidad—. No éramos el uno para el otro y eso no tiene nada de malo, hay piezas que simplemente no embonan pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos o que debamos perder el contacto para siempre.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —pregunto sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—Claro, como dije el mundo es muy pequeño y quien sabe… tal vez tu príncipe este donde menos te lo esperas y un día me llames para narrarme como fue que lo conociste.

—Pero…

—Escucha —repitió serio pero amigable—: el que las cosas no hayan resultado entre nosotros no es motivo para que veas el panorama negro. Yo creo que encontrarás a alguien con quien todo marche sobre ruedas y te entiendas bien —la joven noto que estaba siendo honesto—, lamento no haber sido yo esa persona, pero creo que no es el fin del mundo. Lo pasamos bien el tiempo que duro, pero nuestros caminos se fueron por rumbos diferentes. No quisiera que me odiaras Shaina, me agradas mucho y eres buena amiga.

—¿De verdad?

—Si y lo digo honestamente —el joven la miro sonriente—. Espero que encuentres a la persona que buscas y seas feliz.

—Milo… —ella lo miro sorprendida— debo decirte que, si llegue a odiarte por rechazarme y lo demás me tomo tiempo asimilarlo y perdonarte.

—Me lo imagine… siempre has sido muy rencorosa—respondió el.

—Me agradaron tus palabras y tendré en consideración el que seamos amigos en el futuro —respondió algo sarcástica pero de buen humor.

—Espero lo tengas en mente —ambos rieron un poco aligerando la tensión en el ambiente—. Me alegro de que Ustedes mantengan el espíritu de los buenos tiempos. No cuando Saga estaba al poder sino antes cuando las cosas iban bien.

—Creo que no recuerdo mucho esos días pero definitivamente las cosas cambiarán.

—Espero que todo sea para bien.

—Lo será, ten fe. Deja de estar tan tenso.

—No puedo… no sé a qué voy a enfrentarme.

—Te enfrentarás a una diosa que ha tomado una difícil decisión —respondió Shaina respirando hondo—, créeme que tampoco es fácil para ella tener que hacer todo esto pero, ya te lo he dicho es necesario por el bien de todos.

Milo lanzo un largo suspiro sin decir nada más tan solo esperando llegar cerrando los ojos e imaginando los posibles escenarios aunque si Shaina afirmaba que todo estará bien no había razones para no creerle. Pasaron algunos minutos rápidamente, no charlaron gran cosa en el camino haciendo que la joven se sintiera más tranquila, más en paz con el tema de su fallida relación y emocionada por emprender el camino y ver qué más le deparaba. En ningún momento se imaginó peleando con él ese último dia pero si algo más dramático.

—Me siento bien y lista para continuar —se dijo cuándo noto que eran momento de bajar.

Ambos descendieron en la parada que daba hacia una zona de casas muy grandes y elegantes. Milo observo el panorama y si, efectivamente aquella zona era algo que Saori elegiría para estar aunque fuera por unos días. La joven fue criada en un mundo como ese y, de alguna forma, estar entre ese lujo la hacia sentir cómoda. Lo noto cuando espió por unos segundos en su habitación en el gran templo principal del Santuario.

Mientras caminaban al chalet Milo sentía que el corazón le estallaría de los nervios, por supuesto que quería volver a ver a Saori, deseaba más que nada en el mundo abrazarla y besarla, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo quedándose con ella para siempre olvidándose de todo y todos. Sin embargo aquella ultima idea era simplemente imposible, según lo dicho por Shaina, ella seguiría siendo diosa pero de bajo perfil solo cuidada por unos cuantos. Tratándose de la seguridad personal de ella estaba bien, le parecía congruente que no estuviera desprotegida aunque en ese momento pensó en pedirle que lo considerara para cuidarla, él quería estar a su lado de alguna manera y qué mejor que ser parte de su escolta personal.

Shaina lo miraba de reojo, se le notaba que algo estaba planeando ya que iba con pasos rápidos y muy callado. Quien sabe que tanto tendría en mente pero no deseaba indagar en sus pensamientos. Lo que fuera no sería posible ya que el plan de la diosa estaba hecho, más bien le parecía triste lo que Saori estaba por decirle, los planes que tenia para ellos donde Milo era uno más de los elegidos para dejarlo todo atrás sin posibilidad de negarse. La diosa no podía hacer ninguna excepción.

—Es aquí —dijo Shaina de repente.

Ambos llegaron a un gran chalet de dos pisos con paredes blancas y techo de teja roja. El joven miro impresionado pero no muy sorprendido porque sus suposiciones eran correctas: aquella era la residencia de una diosa, una residencia digna de una mujer como ella.

—Espera un poco aquí, debo anunciarnos con el mayordomo.

—Bien.

Shaina se adelantó dejándolo en la puerta principal.

.

Saori estaba muy nerviosa, aún más que antes de su audiencia con Kanon y tal era su desconcentración que cosa que tratara de sujetar era cosa que saltaba de su mano y caía al suelo. Así dejo caer vasos, libros, su espejo de mano favorito y los cubiertos de su almuerzo. En ese momento se odio así misma por estar actuando como una niña tonta, no le había pasado nada similar en todas las audiencias que ya llevaba. Claro que, ninguna de esas audiencias era con Milo. Estaba muy nerviosa por volverlo a ver, por volver a escuchar su voz, mirar sus ojos haciendo que estas remembranzas la hicieran sacar unas lágrimas. Y, peor aun, estaba nerviosa por los temas que debía tratar con él.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer una excepción… —se decía mirando su reflejo en el espejo en el tocador de su habitación— tal vez… solo tal vez… —pensó con detenimiento.

—Disculpe Señora —Tatsumi toco la puerta de la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos haciendo que su cepillo callera sobre la mesita—, Shaina ha llegado con el caballero escorpión.

—Muy bien, pídele que pase y tome asiento en el salón de visitas. Bajare enseguida —respondió apresuradamente recogiendo el cepillo.

Tras unos minutos de espera Shaina recibió la instrucción de que él pasara para su audiencia y que ella podía retirarse. En ese momento la amazona le pidió que entrara a la casa.

—Adelante, la diosa te espera —la joven le indico que se adelantara—. Yo no puedo pasar ya que debo estar al pendiente de la siguiente audiencia.

—De acuerdo… Shaina —se giró para darle un abrazo amistoso—. Gracias por todo. Espero seas muy feliz, no sé qué pasara después de hoy pero espero no perdamos el contacto.

—Gracias Milo, también espero que después de hoy todo salga bien —ella correspondió el abrazo mientras él entraba en la casa. Ella hizo una señal de despedida con la mano antes de partir apenas se cerro la puerta—. Adiós Milo.

La joven emprendió el camino regreso al Santuario sin mirar atrás. **

Milo entro en la casa con algo de prisa por verla, el corazón estaba por estallarle y por poco deja hablando solo al mayordomo cuando este le pidió que esperara en el salón de visitas.

—¿Disculpe? —miro a Tatsumi con sorpresa.

—Le dije que espere aquí, no puede pasar al interior de la propiedad —repitió el mayordomo algo molesto luego de indicárselo por segunda vez.

—De… de acuerdo —Milo estaba tan nervioso que atropellaba las palabras, ignorando categóricamente al mayordomo y lo único que ocupaba su mente era Saori.

Observo un poco el salón de visitas con sus caros sillones, pintura blanca y cuadros con amplios marcos garigoleados además de candelabros color bronce empotrados en las paredes. Se sintió inapropiado y mejor se quedo de pie un momento delante de la gran ventana mirando con nostalgia al jardín tratando de calmarse depositando sus cosas en la alfombra.

—Definitivamente en este sitio está el cosmos de ella por todas partes —gracias a la presencia de la diosa comenzó a sentirse menos estresado y mucho más calmado percibiendo la paz en el ambiente amenizado por el _tic-tac_ del reloj en la pared.

Saori entro en la sala y lo miro mientras contenía su agitada respiración. El no había notado que ella estaba detrás de él hasta que este sintió su presencia girando para mirarla. Ambos se vieron a los ojos quedándose donde estaban durante un momento, ambos tenían el corazón acelerado como si uno pudiera escuchar el del otro, como si ambos pudieran saber lo que pensaba y sentía el otro justo en este momento. Milo no pudo esperar más y corrió a rodearla con sus brazos dejando un largo beso en sus labios.

La joven también lo había deseado, anhelaba el momento del reencuentro pese al nerviosismo y lo que les deparaba el futuro a ambos; no pudo más que abrazarlo también correspondiendo el beso sin importarle si Tatsumi estaba ahí o no. Durante esos preciosos momentos nada más importaba.

—No sabes cuanto te he extrañado —susurro a su oído estrechándola aun más—, cuanto deseaba abrazarte y besarte.

Ella sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose increíblemente feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Se dejo llevar por unos momentos, un instante que era solo de ella y nadie se lo arrebataría.

—Yo también te extrañe tanto. Me hubiera gustado hacer más en la ultima batalla pero… estaba lejos en el mundo de Hades.

—Ni lo menciones, el sacrificio valió la pena y me volvería a sacrificar de ser necesario.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

Ambos se miraron por un momento más antes de soltarse y tomar asiento en el amplio sofa del salón. Tomados de la mano se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin decir nada y sin dejar de contemplarse. Pasado un momento Tatsumi entro al salón con el té y unos pastelillos en una bandeja de plata colocándolo en la mesa del centro y lanzando una breve pero fulminante mirada a Milo antes de retirarse.

—Espera yo te sirvo —ella se adelanto sirviendo el te de la tarde para ambos.

—Hay varias cosas que quisiera decirte y preguntarte —comenzó a decir él.

—Imagino que si, a raíz de la carta que les deje y la razón de esta audiencia —respondió la joven con tranquilidad.

—Es correcto, ¿de que se trata todo esto, por qué la decisión de dejar todo en el Santuario?

Ella le explico brevemente la audiencia que tuvo con Zeus tras la ultima batalla, como solicito encarecidamente a su padre el perdón para sus caballeros dorados y una nueva oportunidad de que estos pudieran vivir su vida. Tras varios días de negociaciones y platicas al final el gran padre de los dioses acepto con dos condiciones.

—Son dos tratos Milo y tú debes elegir uno de ambos. El primero: borrarte la memoria y el cosmos para que seas un civil normal y vivas alejado del Santuario totalmente ajeno a las futuras batallas a partir de este momento o…

—¿Si, cual es la otra opción?

—Renacer nuevamente. Nacer en alguna parte del mundo con una nueva familia en un entorno diferente aunque no te podría garantizar que serás feliz o tu vida estará libre de problemas. En todo caso… la entrada al Santuario está prohibida por eso pedí la salida de todos Ustedes y que dejen la armadura en cada templo.

—Esto es…

El joven miro horrorizado el liquido en su taza sin saber qué decir o qué pensar. Ella se puso de pie un momento mirando a la ventana respirando agitadamente y, sin poderse contener más, se soltó a llorar con intensidad.

—Debes decidir Milo, no puedo hacer ninguna excepción por mucho que me duela. Tu me dueles y no quiero dejarte ir porque te amo pero es lo que debo hacer. Es una orden de mi padre —lo decía en medio de lagrimas mientras él la miraba sorprendido.

Jamás la había visto tan mal. En ese momento entendió por qué Shaina no podía decirle de qué se trataba todo eso, por qué debía ser Saori en persona quien le comunicara los planes de los dioses y los dos tratos.

—Saori… yo también te amo y no quiero alejarme de tu lado. ¿No hay alguna manera en que pueda quedarme cerca de ti? —pregunto con fingida tranquilidad sabiendo que eso la pondría en un aprieto.

—No… —respondió ella aun en medio de lágrimas— No está autorizado que ninguno de Ustedes se quede a mi servicio o cerca de mí. En cuanto te borre la memoria no sabrás que haces aquí o quien soy.

—¿También desaparecerás de mis recuerdos?

—Me temo que si… los recordarás a todos menos a mi. No podrás saber quién fui en tu vida aunque me veas en la calle y no podrás recordar que los dioses existen, solo sabrás lo que una persona ordinaria sabe.

Tomo asiento en la silla frente a él mientras Milo se quedaba callado, estupefacto y sin saber qué pensar. Solo quería oponerse, eso era lo que le dictaba la razón y su corazón quería gritar que no estaba de acuerdo, no quería que le quitaran su vida y menos que ella no estuviera en ella pero, observo a Saori por un momento antes de hablar mientras ella lo miraba con el corazón roto. La chica estaba destrozada tanto como él y en esa audiencia se había quebrado; luego de aguantar durante días no pudo contenerse más y estaba inconsolable.

Si él se oponía solo haría las cosas más difíciles.

No sabiendo que más hacer antes de tomar una decisión se puso de pie tomándola de la mano jalándola hacia él. La estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras la joven se aferraba también, a él mismo le estaba costando asimilar que tendría que separarse de ella por siempre y que jamás podría recordarla aunque la viera en la calle. El destino era cruel pero enfadarse e ir en contra de la orden dada a la joven empeoraría todo pudiendo perjudicarla gravemente.

—Tomaré una decisión… —dijo al fin— pero, quiero quedarme contigo un rato más o ¿debo decidir en este momento?

—No, podemos quedarnos juntos el resto de la tarde. Tienes hasta medianoche para decidir.

—Quiero estar contigo hasta esa hora.

—Si, yo también quiero que te quedes —Saori trato de tranquilizarse sonriendo un poco.

No podía ir contra los designios de Zeus pero si podía estar con él un buen rato antes de despedirse. Tratando de dejar la tristeza de lado ella lo llevo al interior de la casa para compartir la cena y otras cosas. La joven encontró el modo de encargar a su mayordomo retirarse a la cama indicando que ella se encargaría de todo.

—Pero Señora… —reprocho.

—No te preocupes, sé perfecto lo que hay que hacer —este obedeció sin estar del todo de acuerdo. Intuía perfectamente que su jefa deseaba que este despareciera el resto de la tarde.

Saori quería aprovechar el tiempo con Milo lo más posible antes de que terminara el día para esto la caprichosa joven solicito ser ella quien cocinara la cena para los dos tras deshacerse del mayordomo, Milo se ofreció asistirla asi como ayudar a poner la mesa en la terraza y, de ese modo, ambos realizaron un par de actividades comunes y corrientes para después pasar el rato charlando luego de cenar así como compartir un paseo nocturno por el jardín de la casa y, finalmente, terminar la noche juntos antes de la media noche.

—Quiero que seas el primero —le susurró al oído.

—¿De verdad? —respondió él dejando la taza en la mesa.

—Si… vamos.

—¿No te meterás en líos con tu padre por esto?

—No. El sabía… lo nuestro y me dijo que dado mi desempeño como diosa hay cosas y derechos que me he ganado a pulso.

—Vaya… que considerado —pensó sarcástico y sin ánimos de discutir ese punto.

—Ven —y así ella lo llevo a su habitación.

—Si, vamos —era algo que también él deseaba aunque lo dio por perdido meses atrás.

Muy sonriente lo tomo de las manos llevándolo a su habitación. Ambos se miraron con complicidad y subieron si hacer ruido.

Antes de la media noche los dos estaban en el salón decidiendo no hablar de temas tristes incluyendo el futuro y estuvieron recordando sus días más felices en el Santuario. Ella escuchó varias de las misiones que él tuvo que cumplir así como algunas memorias de su entrenamiento, la prueba para obtener su armadura y varias anécdotas de su maestro Tirteo. Ella escuchaba muy interesada pero triste porque esas memorias estaban por desaparecer, Milo le había dicho que quería narrárselas antes de no poderlas recordar más.

—No quisiera quitarte esos recuerdos aunque puedas recordar al que fue tu maestro.

—No te preocupes. No hablemos de eso porque es difícil pero es lo que debes hacer.

Saori miro de reojo el reloj y noto que faltaban quince minutos para las doce. El tiempo había volado más rápido de lo que ella quería. El joven la miro y supo que estaba cerca el momento, se puso de pie y la miro profundamente.

—Tengo que decidir.

—Si…

Ambos fueron despacio a la puerta principal del chalet, ella estaba consternada porque él se fuera a esa hora asi que tomo el teléfono y solicito hacer una reservación de emergencia en el hotel de la ciudad así como solicito transporte.

—Pero no es necesario…

—Claro que lo es, cuando salgas de aquí no sabrás a donde ibas y es casi media noche. No te preocupes corre por mi cuenta —ella garabateo rápidamente la clave de reservación asi como el nombre del hotel y se lo entrego.

—Saori… creo que ya sabes qué es lo que decidí.

—Si, aprecias mucho a la gente que te ha rodeado y en ningún momento me has expresado algún deseo de volver a vivir desde cero.

—Oh no, eso no.

—Te deseo lo mejor —dijo ella abrazándolo—. El taxi estará aquí en unos minutos, apenas llegue hare lo que tengo que hacer.

—De acuerdo.

Aprovecharon para abrazarse y despedirse.

Lo ultimo que Milo supo es que iba en un taxi con dirección a uno de los mejores hoteles mientras Saori cerraba la puerta tras de si, no lloro al despedirse ya que habia llorado mucho y las cosas entre ellos terminaron bastante bien. De hecho, se quedaba con los mejores recuerdos de su tiempo como jefa del Santuario y deseaba, de todo corazón, que a él le fuera muy bien lejos del Santuario, que fuera muy feliz.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* **Notas** :

*Se hace referencia a mi fic " _Las doce audiencias_ ".

**Para saber qué paso con Shaina pasa a leer mi fic " _Cardinalidad_ " ahí explico que fue de ella pero adelanto que le va bastante bien.

Me tarde mucho pero, por fin, lo terminé. No iba a dejar otro fic sin concluir y aunque salieron más capítulos de lo planeado espero les haya gustado, en esta ocasión decidí no ponerle epilogo porque no lo consideré necesario. Muchas gracias por leer. 😊


End file.
